clouds of lullaby
by justtink1214
Summary: In a blink of an eye their lives change! First fanfict!Bad and good reviews welcomed! just be respectful thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Monday…**

"Hey Jade, you look like you got hit by a bus," said Tori.

"Eat me," said Jade as she hurried to the bathroom.

"Dang," said Andre. "She is bitchier than usual."

"Yeah, she must've had a horrible weekend," added Robbie.

"She's just feeling a bit sick," said Beck. "I think she might be getting the stomach flu or something she has been throwing up for the past two days."

"Still that's no reason to act super bitchy," said Tori.

"I was once sick," Cat said. "But now I'm better."

With that said everyone headed for class.

**At Lunch..**

Beck approached Jade, "Hey babe," he said.

"What do you want," she snapped at him.

"Damn girl what did I do now."

"I'm sorry, I just feel like shit," she said.

"What's the matter," he responded as he sat down.

"I don't know, I feel tired and I'm literally puking my guts out."

"Oh…gross, maybe we should skip class and go home," he suggested.

"Nah, I'll be ok," she said as she kissed him.

All through out school Jade kept wondering what could possibly be wrong with her. Her gut told her it was something more than the stomach flu.

After school she walked over to Beck .

"Hey, can we stop by the store before heading to your place?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked.

"Stuff," she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious..duh!

"Ok, lets go," he said .

They said goodbye to their friends and were on their way.

The car ride was fairly quiet. Beck pulled up to the parking space and before he could turn off the engine Jade said, "stay here I won't be gone long."

For a second Beck wondered what Jade could possibly need, but then he forgot about it and proceeded to play with the radio. In less than ten minutes Jade was back.

"What did you get?" asked a curious Beck.

"You'll see," Jade answered putting on her seatbelt.

"It better be good," Beck said with a smile on his face.

Jade just smiled.

They pulled up to Beck's RV, went inside the house first to grab some water and before he knew Jade was gone.

"Where are you?" he yelled, searching the house.

"Peeing," she yelled back.

"Oh…too much info," he replied sitting on the couch.

"Well you asked," she said.

What Beck didn't know was that Jade had bought a Pregnancy test, she had remembered not using a condom the last time they had sex. She was really nervous and was hoping that this was all in her head.

She put the test on the counter as she waited the 3 minutes. Those 3 minutes were the longest 3 minutes of her life. Before she looked at the test she thought to herself, _I'll just take it and both Beck and I can find out together, whatever the result may be. _She grabbed the test and shoved it in her bag and met Beck in the RV.

"Damn that was a long pee," Beck said.

"Well you're about to find out why," she smirked.

Beck looked at her confused and chuckled, "What."

She threw the stick at him and said, "I didn't see what it said I was too scared, so you tell me."

Immediately Beck felt nervous and could not believe what was happening. Before he looked at it he asked, "you think you're pregnant?"

"Well, I just want to make sure, we didn't use a condom last time."

Beck was speechless.

He then flipped the test over and looked at it. Jade was so nervous and found herself pacing back and forth.

"So, what does it say…tell me," she demanded.

He looked at her and said, "Well, it is not the stomach flu."

"WHAT," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, it is most definitely not the stomach flu," Beck said as he glanced at the pregnancy test again.

" Shit, you have to be misreading it, give it to me," Jade said taking the test from Beck.

She looked at it and could not believe the plus sign starring back at her.

"So what do we do now?" asked Beck.

"Go to fucking Disneyland…are you serious Beck?" she yelled at him.

"Well What if it is a false positive, maybe you should take another one?" he suggested.

"Ok," she said as she grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom.

While she was gone Beck told himself, _shit! What have you gotten yourself into, your parents are going to kill you, not to mention you've also ruined Jade's life._

Three minutes later she came back. Once again she threw the stick at Beck.

"So," said a nervous Jade.

"Looks like we're going to have a baby," Beck said as calm as possible.

Immediately she felt her eyes tear up and she started crying uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beck got up hugged Jade and held her as she sobbed.

"It'll be ok," he whispered.

"No, it won't be we are just kids," she yelled crying.

"I know, but we can make it work," he told her trying to calm her down.

" I don't know, fuck the one time we don't use a condom," she responded starting to calm down.

"I know, I got you on the first try," Beck said jokingly.

"Now is not the time for jokes," she spat back at him.

"Sorry, but don't worry we'll figure something out," he reassured her.

That night was the longest night for both of them. Jade decided to sleepover, but she couldn't sleep. She found herself crying the whole night.

**Next morning…**

"Ugh , I hate everything and I don't want to go to school," Jade protested as she got up.

"Don't say that," Beck said. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"No!, but I did think about what I want to do," Jade replied .

" And what is that," he said putting his shirt on.

"Keep it!," she said as she got out of bed.

To Beck's surprise that was the last answer he expected her to say.

"Seriously?" he said smiling.

"You don't want it?" she questioned.

"I do, I just wasn't sure you did."

"I love you too much not to care about something we both created," she answered.

"I'm really happy you said that," he said pulling her into a kiss.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

**At school…**

During lunch Cat overheard Jade making a phone call to the clinic.

"Still not feeling well Jade?" Cat asked.

"Damn it Cat, don't you know not to eaves drop on people's phone calls," Jade snapped at her.

"Gee, I was just asking," Cat said.

"Well, don't ever do it again," Jade said as she walked away.

Both Beck and Jade had decided to confirm the pregnancy first before telling anyone. Their appointment was set for 4:00pm that afternoon.

**At the Doctor's office…**

Beck and Jade were nervous as they got up when Jade's name was called. In the room they both waited for the doctor. The door opened and the doctor appeared.

"Hello," the doctor greeted them.

"Hi," they both said nervously.

"I see we are here to confirm a pregnancy?" the doctor questioned.

"Y…yes," said Jade.

"Ok, we're going to have to do an internal ultrasound," he said to Jade motioning her to get on the bench.

The doctor put a sheet over her lower body and proceeded to take out his tools. Luckily Jade was wearing a skirt, so she didn't have to change into a hospital robe.

"Are you comfortable with him here?" the doctor asked Jade.

"Yeah," she said.

With that said the doctor went on to conduct the procedure. He told Jade she would probably feel some pressure, but that it was normal. The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine as he began. Beck held Jade's hand and they both focused their attention on the screen. It was nothing but a fuzzy image to them.

"Well, you are indeed pregnant, I'd say about 4 week, congratulations," the doctor said pointing at a grape sized speck on the screen. Jade and Beck were silent as they studied the screen.

"Ok, my nurse will call you to schedule your next check up, have a good day," with that said the doctor left.

Jade sat up and looked at Beck.

"So now that we know for sure, you still stand on keeping it?" Beck asked.

"Y…yea," Jade stuttered.

"You sure?" Beck asked again looking into Jade's eyes.

"Yes, one hundred percent," she said as she gave him a half smile.

He hugged her and told her once more that everything would turn out ok.

**In the car…**

Jade didn't know what to feel, part of her wanted to disappear and make this all go away, but the other part of her was so happy that her and Beck would be parents. She didn't know how to express herself to him how happy she felt , so as they pulled up to the RV, she grabbed his hand, kissed him , and whispered to him, "I'm very happy that this is going be our child, I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else but you, I love you."

He was stunned at how sweet her words were, because of course Jade wasn't Suzie sunshine. Her sincerity that day made him love her even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm happy too," Beck replied kissing Jade. "More than you can imagine."

"Good," she said giving Beck another kiss.

"It's going to be tough, but we'll make it work," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"A little us," Jade said looking at Beck.

Beck just smiled and took her hand.

"Now to tell our parents and friends," he said .

Jade had forgotten that part, but she knew with Beck by her side everything would be ok. That night both of them made their way to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The next day at school…**

Beck and Jade walked in to school hand in hand and were greeted by their friends.

"Hey," said Tori.

"Hey," replied Beck.

"You guys have been acting weird, what's up?" asked Andre.

"None of your god damn business," Jade snapped back as she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that, she's just had a rough couple of days," Beck said coming to her rescue.

"Yea, what's up with that," Robbie asked.

"We'll tell you guys at lunch," Beck answered as he walked away to follow Jade.

**At lunch…**

Beck and Jade were already at the table waiting for the others to arrive.

"We don't have to tell them if u don't want to," Beck told Jade.

"Even if I don't want to they're going to find out, so I guess I have no choice," she said.

"Ok, but I promise they're not going to judge they're our friends, it will be ok."

"Yea well who cares pretty soon everyone's going to judge us and talk about us, so I have to get use to it," said Jade.

"You're right, but if anyone gets out of line I'm here to protect you," he said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said giving him a kiss.

"Hey," said Cat.

"Hey," they both answered back.

"So, Beck said you were going to tell us what's been going on."

"Yea, but we're going to wait until everyone gets here," Jade said giving Cat a forced smile.

"Ok, I'll send them a mass text telling them to get their butts over here," Cat said. Followed by, "I love mass texting."

Jade gave a slight smile and rolled her eyes. Soon everyone came and Jade was getting nervous. She was getting nervous because she simply didn't want to start crying in front of everyone, after all she had a bad girl image to maintain.

"So what's this all about," everyone asked.

"Well," said Beck before being interrupted by Jade.

"I'll tell them," she said looking at Beck.

Beck held her hand as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone exchanged confused looks with each other.

"For real, c'mon now, don't mess with us," said Andre.

"Yea, that's not funny," Cat added.

"It's no joke," Beck replied.

As soon as he said that everyone froze.

"Wait, what!, you're not kidding," Robbie said in disbelief.

"NO!," Jade yelled. "Are you guys deaf, I'm pregnant!"

"Well that explains your mood swings and you puking everywhere," said Tori.

"Well…Congrats!" shouted Cat.

"Yea, whatever," said Jade starring at the floor.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" asked Andre. "You know like abortion, adoption…"

And before he could finish Jade said, " we're keeping it!"

"Awesome, a baby," Cat said hugging Jade.

"We're here for you," added Tori giving Jade a smile.

"Please don't say anything to anyone," said Beck. "We don't want anyone to know until later."

"No problem," everyone replied.

The bell rang and they all headed back to class.

**Later…**

Now that that was done Beck and Jade had to focus on breaking the news to their parents. They Both decided to break the news to Jade's parents first. Jade was so nervous as they arrived to her house. She was sweating bullets and we all know Jade doesn't sweat. They walked in together and quickly Jade called to her parents. They both came down and sat down.

"What's wrong," her mom asked.

Beck and Jade glanced at each other.

"I'm p…pregnant," Jade blurted out.

"What!, this a joke," yelled her dad.

"I…I wish it was sir," Beck spoke.

"Why weren't you careful?" her mom asked as she began to cry. "You're only 16!"

"M…mom, I'm so so sorry, I really am, please don't cry."

After about two hours of talking and yelling, her parents, mostly her dad, decided to kick her out.

"Let's see if he can take care of you and a baby," her dad yelled at her as she was gathering some of her things.

All she could say was, "He will you'll see!"

She gave her mom a hug and walked out.

"Well that went well," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," was the only response Beck could think of.

"It's ok, he's an ass anyways and doesn't deserve the privilege of knowing my kid," Jade said trying to fight back tears.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I promise I will always take care of you and our little monster," he said trying to make Jade smile.

"You better," she said with a grin on her face.

"Of course, now let's hope my parents take it better than yours did," he told her as they both got in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got to Beck's house and walked in. His parents greeted them and they all sat down in the living room.

"Mom, dad we have something to tell you," Beck simply said.

Hearing those words were not good and both his parents knew were this conversation was headed. After talking things through they told Beck he and Jade could live in the guest house with the condition that they both had to stay in school and keep their grades up. Beck's parents also told them that while they were at school they had to find a sitter and eventually they would have to get jobs. Both Beck and Jade were relieved that Beck's parents took it so well.

" See I told you everything is going to be ok," he told Jade with a grin on his face.

"Well for now," she said.

"Jade," he said. "Don't be so grumpy or our little one is going to be grumpy all the time."

This made Jade laugh and for the first time in days she seemed ok about the whole situation.

**Five months later…**

Jade was now six months pregnant and could no longer hide her big belly. Everyday she had to deal with the stares and whispers at school. It didn't bother as much as before anymore because now she was starting to get nervous about the reality of becoming a mom, a teen mom at that.

Beck had started working after school at the local hardware store. He didn't get to spend too much time with Jade like he use to. Sometimes she would stay home alone doing homework until Beck got home. Then they would usually eat, finish doing homework, and get ready for bed. They had no choice but to accept the fact that this was their life now.

"So how was work?" Jade asked.

"Eh alright, but I'd rather be here with you and the baby," he answered as he kissed her belly.

"I'd rather have you here too," she replied smiling at him.

"Don't worry babe as soon as the baby is born I'll quit, so I can help you with the baby," he replied.

"I'd like that, but…"

"But nothing, my parents will understand," he told her. "So what do you want the baby to be, girl or boy?"

"As long as it's human I don't care," she replied as she chuckled.

"Seriously," Beck said.

"Umm ok well a boy would be nice," she said as Beck patted her belly. "We can find out next appointment."

"No!" Beck yelled. "I want to be surprised."

"But we can prepare better if we find out the sex," Jade said trying to persuade Beck.

"No!, I already said I want to be surprised," he said sternly.

"Fine, but wasn't finding out I was pregnant surprise enough," she said to him giving him a smirk. "Well whatever I guess we'll be surprised," she said giving in to Beck's request.

"So what names do you have in mind?" questioned Jade as she looked in the fridge for an ice cream sandwich.

"Well, I like Patrick for a boy and Olivia for a girl."

"Gross," she said as she stuffed her face with an ice cream sandwich.

Jade's number one craving were ice cream sandwiches. She could literally eat a whole box in a day.

"What, they're nice names," Beck told her.

"I don't like Patrick, it sounds too proper and Olivia its kind of redundant Olivia Oliver, gross!"

"Fine, babe what do you like other than ice cream sandwiches," Beck said playfully.

"It's not my fault this kid wants them," she spat back unwrapping her second one. "Well I like Madison for a girl and Liam for a boy."

"I'm not a fan of Madison, but I do like Liam," he said.

"What do you know we agreed on a boy's name," she said sarcastically.

"Yup, I love you," he said.

"Eh…I guess I do too, I'm just kidding I love you too!" she smiled at him.

"What about Alexa Madison Oliver," he suggested.

"Not bad," she said with a smile. "We can call her Lexi."

"So it's settled Liam and Alexa," he said kissing her hand. "Tomorrow is Saturday and I have the day off so do you want to go baby shopping?"

"Yea!" Jade said with excitement.

Beck had never seen her this excited, other than the time they lost their virginities to each other.

"I just hope I don't get too tired," Jade said finishing her third ice cream sandwich.

"Maybe Cat and Tori can come?" Beck suggested.

"No!, I want this to be you and me only," Jade yelled at him.

"Alright sounds good, goodnight babe," he said as he kissed Jade and her belly.

"Goodnight love," she said sweetly.

Beck had never heard her call him that, he just smiled and placed his arms around her. He was amazed as to how much Jade had changed in the last couple of months. Maybe the baby wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The next day they woke up bright and early and were on their way to shop. Jade couldn't help but fell excited and Beck saw how happy she was to spend the day with him. They bought a couple of things, mostly baby wipes and diapers. It was a good day!

**Two months later…**

Jade and Beck were really starting to get nervous because in a couple of weeks their lives would change, not that they hadn't already done so.

"Ugh!, I want this out now," Jade huffed rubbing her belly.

"You only have a couple more weeks to go," said Tori.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ugh, but I'm huge and if I get any fatter I'm just going to fall over and you'll have to roll me," Jade said in frustration as she felt the baby kick.

"Don't be a baby," Tori said laughing. "Well do you and Beck want to come over after school, we're all going to watch movies?"

Considering it was Friday and Beck had the day off Jade replied, "Yea sure, why not I figure I only have a couple more weeks until it no longer is just Beck and I."

"Cool, see you then at four sharp, don't be late," Tori said as she walked away.

What Jade and Beck didn't know was that the whole gang had planned a surprise baby shower for them.

"You sure they are coming?" asked Andre.

"Yes… Jade herself said she was," replied Tori.

"Alright," Robbie said as he finished hanging up streamers.

"Yay, I like baby showers," Cat added. "But wait don't you need a baby to shower it? Asked a confused Cat.

"NO!" yelled Tori smacking Cat on the head.

"Ouch!" shrieked Cat.

"I just hope Jade appreciates this," Andre said.

"Me too," replied a nervous Tori.

"Beck just texted me and said they're almost here," Cat yelled.

Just a few seconds later the door bell rang.

"It's open," yelled Tori.

Just as Beck and Jade made their way in everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

"Well what do you think?" Tori asked rubbing Jade's belly.

Jade didn't know if it was the extra hormones, but she couldn't help but cry.

"No, don't cry," said Cat.

"I knew it she hates it," said Andre.

"No!," Jade yelled. "I just cant believe you guys did all this after how much of a bitch I've been to you guys."

"We love you guys and want to help any way we can," Tori said smiling.

"Thanks," said both Beck and Jade.

"Ok, enough crying, let's play games," yelled Cat.

"Aren't these things for ladies?" questioned Andre.

"No," said Tori motioning all the guys to join in.

After playing the typical baby shower games and talking it was time for presents. Everyone gathered around Beck and Jade. At this point Jade really wanted to go home because she was starting to feel uncomfortable and Beck noticed it.

"What's wrong?" asked Beck.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Tell me," demanded Beck.

"It's just I feel some cramps that's all."

"What kind of cramps?" asked Beck. "Is it time?"

"No, it's just cramps they're just really uncomfortable, but they don't hurt," Jade said reassuring Beck everything was fine.

"Ok, but if you want to leave, we can," Beck suggested.

"No it's ok we can stay," she said as she forced a smile.

"My present first," Yelled Cat.

"Ok, let's see what it is," Beck said unwrapping the present.

"A baby swing!, thanks Cat."

At this point Jade looked really annoyed and everyone was starting to notice.

" What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"What's wrong I'm huge and uncomfortable and I'm going to be a mom soon," Jade yelled back at her.

"Don't be mean," Tori said.

Jade was really uncomfortable now, those cramps she felt earlier were really starting to hurt. Jade rubbed her belly and she could feel it tightening.

"I need to get some air," she said.

"Alright babe, I'll go with you," Beck said as he started to help her up.

As soon as Jade stood up she felt a gush of water flow down her legs onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"U…unless you just lost your bladder control, I think your water broke," said Andre trying not to panic.

"Omg, Omg, Omg," shrieked Cat jumping up and down.

" What!…No! It can't be, the baby isn't due for a few more weeks, it's too early," shouted Jade as she began to panic.

"What do we do?" asked Robbie. "I'm not certified to deliver a baby."

"Shut up Robbie," yelled Tori.

"Everyone calm down, we just have to get to the hospital," shouted Beck as he grabbed Jade and headed towards the door.

"Everything will be ok," he told Jade as he got her in the car.

Beck was freaking out on the inside, because he was scared something was wrong, but none the less he had to remain calm for Jade's sake.

Beck and Jade rushed to the hospital. Jade was yelling and crying, she could not bare the pain that was attacking her body every two minutes. She was so scared because she knew contractions this close together meant the baby would arrive soon. Beck was going as fast as he could with out getting pulled over. The rest of their friends followed behind in Andre's car.

At the hospital Beck and Jade were rushed up to the Labor and Delivery floor. When Jade was examined she was already eight centimeters dilated. Everything was happening so fast that there was no time for pain medication.

"This fucking hurts," yelled Jade as she threw a pillow at Beck.

"Babe hang in there, you're doing great," Beck said as he held Jade's hand.

Jade began to cry.

"No don't cry," Beck told her as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm scared, it's too early and what if the baby isn't ready," she sobbed.

"It's going to be ok," Beck reassured her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"No, it's not, I'm so scared, and we don't have anything prepared at home," Jade yelled.

" I texted my parents and they said not to worry about that," said Beck.

Jade yelled as another contraction struck her. All Beck could do was hold her hand through it.

Jade's screams were so loud that everyone in the waiting room could hear them.

"Damn, she's got some lungs," Andre said.

"Who would've known bad ass Jade doesn't like pain," Robbie added as he sat down.

"I hope everything is ok," Tori added as she opened up the door to Jade's room trying to see what was going on.

"Get the hell out!" Jade yelled.

"Sorry," yelled Tori as the door slammed behind her.

" So what's going on?" Andre asked.

"She's getting ready to push," Tori replied.

"Yay!, I can't believe she's going to have the baby," Cat giggled making her way to the vending machine.

Suddenly they all heard Jade yell one more time followed by a faint cry.

"Omg," Tori said with a big smile on her face.

"The baby's here…eek," yelled and excited Cat. "I get candy and a baby all in one day," she added unwrapping her chocolate bar.

In the room as exhausted as Jade was the first thing she asked was, "Is my baby ok?"

The room was silent all she could see were the doctors and the nurses surrounding the baby.

"Well, she had a faint cry which isn't good, so they're going to take her and check her out," Beck told Jade as calmly as possible.

"It's all my fault I couldn't keep the baby in longer," Jade said as she began to cry.

"No don't say that, it's not your fault," Beck said as he grabbed Jade and looked into her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jade was so concerned about the baby's health she had forgotten to ask if it was a boy or a girl.

" Babe," beck said. "Don't you want to know what we had?"

Jade calmed herself and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What did we have?" she asked.

" A beautiful baby girl," he said sweetly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"A girl," said Jade as she smiled. "Lexi."

"Yes and you need to calm down before I leave you here to go see our daughter," he told her.

"Don't worry about me just go to her," Jade demanded.

"Ok, mamma," Beck said as he kissed her and walked away.

"Beck," Tori yelled as Beck walked into the hallway. "We saw them take the baby, is everything ok?"

"No," said Beck as more tears flooded his eyes and he broke down.

"Don't cry ," said Cat.

"It's just I'm scared, I just want everything to be alright," he responded crying. "Jade's a mess in there."

"We'll go in and try to talk to her," Tori said.

"Thanks," beck responded as he began to walk down the hallway.

"But…wait," Andre yelled.

"I have to be with the baby," Beck yelled back as he turned the corner and disappeared.

"I wonder what happened?" Robbie asked.

"Well let's go check in with Jade," Cat suggested.

"But what if she doesn't want to talk and yells at us for being nosy," Robbie said hesitating.

"We have to try to talk to her," Tori said. "She needs us."

With that said they all headed into Jade's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"H…hey," Tori said as she approached Jade.

"What," Jade quickly snapped back.

"Are you ok?" asked Cat innocently.

"What the hell, does it look like I'm ok," Jade yelled.

"No, it looks like you need some friends," Tori said as she hugged Jade.

"I…I…I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried about the baby I don't know what's wrong with her," Jade said as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

"_Her,_ that means it's a girl," shrieked Cat.

"Yea," Jade replied. "I didn't really get to see her, the doctor and nurses were all around her and then they took her."

"I'm sure she's fine," Andre said.

"They're probably just making sure everything is A. ok, since she was early," Cat said in a cheery voice.

"I hope so," Jade replied. "We have to wait until Beck comes Back to see what's going on."

Trying to get Jade's mind on something else, Robbie asked, "So what are you guys going to name her?"

"Alexa Madison," Jade said with a slight smile on her face. "Lexi, for short."

"That's really pretty," Cat replied.

"Whose last name?" Tori questioned.

"Who else's, Beck's!" Jade snapped back.

"And there's the Jade we all know," Andre said letting out a small chuckle.

Jade faked a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. Inside all she really wanted to know was what was going on with her daughter. All the worse thoughts were flooding her mind.

**Thirty minutes later…**

After about thirty minutes the door swung open and as Jade turned to look she saw Beck coming in with the baby. Her eyes immediately lit up and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I see everyone is still here," Beck said giving Jade a kiss.

"We can leave if you want," Tori suggested heading towards the door.

"No, it's fine you guys don't have to leave," he answered as he handed the baby over to Jade.

Jade took the baby and simply stared t how beautiful she was. She kissed the baby as she looked at her from head to toe. She stared at her daughter in awe and thought to herself, _she is perfect. _Lexi had dark hair, tan skin just like Beck. Lexi was asleep so Jade couldn't see whose eyes she had.

"She looks just like you, Beck," Said Tori moving over to Jade to get a better look at Lexi.

"Yeah… Yeah," Jade said sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous babe, I'm sure she'll have your eyes and your personality," Beck said sweetly as he gave Jade a smile.

Jade just rolled her eyes and brought her focus back to Lexi.

"So what was the problem?" asked Robbie, breaking everyone's focus off of Lexi and back to Beck.

"Damn it Robbie, why do you care," Jade hissed at him.

"Now babe be nice," Beck said looking at Jade.

"We all care," Tori added.

"Whatever," Jade huffed.

xxxthanks for reading my story so far and for the reviewsxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well she was having trouble breathing because she had extra fluid in her lungs," Beck explained as he took a seat on the bed next to Jade. "So after they took her they got it all out and within minutes she started to regulate her breathing."

"That's good," said Andre. "You have a little fighter."

"So what took you so long, I've been here agonizing and waiting for thirty three minutes," said Jade as she raised her voice.

"Sorry babe I had to wait until they cleaned her up and made her all pretty to come see her momma."

"Awww momma and poppa," Cat said sweetly.

"Yea, it sounds weird but I couldn't be happier," Beck replied with the biggest smile on his face.

Everyone was crowding Jade trying to take a look at Lexi.

"Not trying to be nosy," Tori said. "But how big was she."

"Yea, I totally forgot to ask that too," Jade said fixing her eyes on Beck.

"Baby Alexa Madison Oliver, was born at 8:00pm, weighed 5lbs 1oz is 19.5 inches long, and obviously was born today December 14," Beck replied.

"She's so teeny tiny," said Cat giving Lexi a kiss.

"Yeah, but now I'm tired so get out," hissed Jade.

""Will do," they all said as they hugged both Beck and Jade and left.

"Finally, it's just the three of us," Beck said as he took the baby from Jade.

"Hey!, give her back she's mine," yelled Jade.

"Now babe you have to learn to share, she's half mine to," Beck said smiling.

"Ugh fine," said an annoyed Jade just as the nurse walked in.

The nurse gave Beck and Jade a crash course on parenting101. She thought them how to feed her, change her, bathe her, burp her, and swaddle her. She told them if they had trouble not to hesitate and ask for help. She also told them to keep an eye on her breathing, and to let her know if they notice any changes. After all had been done the nurse left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I hope I don't mess up," said Jade.

"You won't, you're going to be a great mom," Beck replied handing over the baby to Jade so she could feed her.

"Man, breast feeding hurts," Jade yelled.

" I'm sorry, but mommy's milk is best for Lexi," Beck said trying to encourage Jade.

"I know, but hey little girl if you bite me…"

"Hey be nice to Lexi," Beck said not letting Jade finish her sentence.

"I'm just warning her not to mess with mommy," smirked Jade.

Beck just laughed and kissed her.

That night Beck and Jade took turns getting up with Lexi, and even when it was Jade's turn to get up with Lexi, Beck still got up as well. The next day everything was in order and Jade was getting ready to leave the hospital.

"Mrs. Oliver," said the nurse. "You're all set to leave when you're ready."

"Ok," said Jade not bothering to explain to the nurse that she was only 16 and not married.

Jade and Beck gathered everything and left the hospital.

"Are you ready daddy?" Jade asked Beck.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Beck replied as he started the car. "How about you mommy?"

"Bring it!, the sleepless nights, the feedings, the diaper changes, Bring it!" Jade said with confidence. They both laughed as they drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Finally home…**

Beck's parents were waiting outside as Beck and Jade pulled into the driveway.

"Welcome home!" said Beck's dad as both Jade and Beck got out of the car. Beck took Lexi out of her car seat and they all made their way to the guest house.

"She's so precious," said his mom looking at Lexi.

"I know," both Beck and Jade replied with a smile.

They all made their way inside the house and quickly Beck's dad took Lexi and said, "Let's go see your room."

Everyone followed after him as he made his way to Lexi's room. Jade was really excited to see what Beck's parents had prepared. As Beck's dad opened the door, Jade and Beck could not believe how beautiful the room was.

"It's beautiful," Jade said as she looked around.

The room was painted a dark purple and all the baby furniture was a dark cherry wood. Above Lexi's crib where black and purple letters that spelled out _ALEXA. _In the closet all of Lexi's clothes were neatly rearranged. Her clothes were shades of purple, black, red, and only a few yellow and pink.

_Wow, _Jade thought to herself. "_How did Beck's parents know that I don't like bright colors and all that girly stuff?" _she asked herself.

"Thanks," Beck said as he hugged his mom.

"Yea, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," said Jade still in awe.

"Anything for our grandbaby," replied Beck's mom as she placed Lexi in her crib.

"No, really thanks this must've cost a fortune, how are we ever going to pay you back?" replied Jade.

"As long as you two keep going to school and take care of Lexi, that is pay enough," said Beck's dad giving Jade a big hug.

Beck and Jade were so grateful to have Beck's parents around. They were a great support system ever since Beck and Jade told them they were pregnant. Sometimes Jade felt a bit jealous because she wished her parents would have been more understanding, like Beck's. Sometimes she just wondered if they ever thought of her or if they even knew that she had given birth.

"Since Lex is sleeping we'll get going and let you two rest," said Beck's mom, pulling Jade out of her thoughts. "But if you two need help, just call."

Both his parents made their way out and Beck and Jade were left alone.

"Your parents are the best," Jade said hugging Beck.

"Yea they are," he replied with a smile.

"Ok, well I'm going to try and nap before Lexi wakes up to eat," Jade said as she proceeded to walk into their room.

"Ok," Beck yelled back as she closed the door.

Beck sat in the nursery staring at his daughter. He still couldn't believe he was a dad and that now he had his own family to take care of. He smiled as he thought to himself, "_I wouldn't want it any other way."_

Thirty minutes later Beck awoke from the rocking chair to a screaming baby.

"Please don't cry daddy's here," he told Lexi as he picked her up.

Beck changed Lexi's diaper and clothes. He was a bit nervous, but she really needed to be changed and well he wanted to give Jade more time to sleep. To his surprise he did it with no problem at all. As soon as he was done he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're such a good daddy," Jade said as she kissed him.

"I wanted you to get as much rest as possible, so I decided to do it on my own," he chuckled.

"And you did it perfectly," Jade said sweetly.

Beck kissed Jade on the cheek and he handed her the baby. Both Beck and Jade were exhausted, they felt like they had been awake for a week straight. But as exhausted as they were they remained in a good mood. They both new that this was how it was going to be from now on, so they had to get use to it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**The next morning…**

"Do you have to go to work?" huffed Jade.

"I don't want to, but I have to," Beck answered.

"Ugh, fine if you have to," replied Jade as she walked into Lexi's room to check on her.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, I'm off at one," Beck said as he looked around for his car keys.

"We'll miss you," Jade said as she yawned.

"I'll miss you guys more," he replied giving both Lexi and Jade a kiss.

" You're so corny," Jade said as she rolled her eyes.

"But you love it," Beck grinned. "Bye," Beck yelled as he walked out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid," Jade said looking at Lexi who was nicely cradled in her arms.

Jade fed Lexi, changed her and put her in her cradle. She proceeded to make herself breakfast and sat down next to Lexi in the living room. It was a quarter past nine when she heard her phone go off.

_From: Cat_

_Hey Jade we were all wondering if we could swing by for a visit? Plz don't say no._

Jade really didn't feel like visitors, but she just couldn't say no to Cat.

_From: Jade to Cat_

_Yea sure y not_

_From: Cat to Jade_

_Yay..kk we will b there in 30min can't wait to see you and Lexi. Xoxox Cat!_

Jade grunted as she thought to herself, "_I have to get ready and clean up and I only have thirty minutes, don't they know I cant do all that with lexi._

She grabbed Lexi changed her again (which felt like the billionth time that day), and put her in the baby swing in the bathroom, so she could shower. Jade made sure everything was cleared from the shelves so that it wouldn't fall on Lexi. She took a quick shower (really quick), got dressed and took Lexi out of the swing. Next she put her in the cradle in the living rooms she could clean up the kitchen. Just before she could finish Lexi started crying.

"Hungry again," Jade said as she walked over to Lexi.

"C'mon, let's feed you before you shatter mommy's eardrums," she chuckled picking Lexi up.

It took her about twenty minutes to feed Lexi. Just as she got up to put Lexi in her crib the door bell rang.

"Hey ," Cat squealed as Jade opened the door.

"Hey," Jade said as she moved aside for the rest of the gang to come in.

"Can I hold her?" Cat quickly asked.

"Well…she just finished eating and was about to go down for a nap," Jade replied.

"Please!, with a cherry on top," Cat yelled.

"Fine, but don't drop her," hissed Jade passing Lexi over to Cat.

"So how you been?" asked Andre.

"Good, she's a calm baby only cries when she needs something," Jade answered as she sat down.

"That's good," replied Tori.

"Yea, it just sucks Beck had to go to work today."

"Well, he has to make money to take care of you guys," said Robbie. Followed by, "Can I use your facilities?"

"Facilities?, yea whatever first door on your left," Jade replied.

"I just can't get over how much she looks like Beck," said Andre taking Lexi from Cat.

"He is most definitely her father," giggled Cat.

"Of course he is, dumbass," Jade snapped back. Followed by, "I'm sure there is a little bit of me in there somewhere."

"why is there a baby swing in you bathroom, I almost tripped on it," chimed in Robbie.

"Cuz I had to shower and I couldn't leave Lexi alone, so I brought her in with me."

"Oh, yea that makes sense," replied Robbie.

Andre, Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Jade were all talking when Beck came home. Jade was surprised to see him because it was only eleven and he wasn't off until one.

"You're home early," Jade said as she greeted Beck with a kiss.

"Hey guys!," he greeted everyone. "Yea, about that I quit."

"You what," Jade yelled so loud that she startled Lexi.

"Shhh, you're going to wake her," Beck said as he grabbed Lexi from Andre. "I want to be here with you and Lexi, so I quit, and I talked it over with my dad and he said I could."

Jade couldn't believe he had actually kept his promise about quitting his job to be with her and Lexi. She looked at him, smiled, and kissed him almost squishing Lexi in between them.

"H..HEY!, " yelled Andre. "No more baby making, at least not in front of us," he chuckled.

Jade and Beck pulled away and Jade just smirked at Andre's remark.

"So were going to go, and leave you two alone, well three," giggled Cat.

"Bye," they all said giving baby Lexi tons of hugs and kisses.

The rest of the day was fairly mellow. Jade and Beck took Lexi on a walk, they bathed her, fed her and by the time this was all done it was time for bed. It was the same routine every night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**One year later…**

Beck and Jade were excited because their senior year was about to begin. On the first day of school they both got up around five thirty. Jade showered first, then she went on to pack Lexi's things, while Beck showered. She finished putting on her make up and went on to make breakfast. By six o' clock Lexi woke up. Jade changed her and sat her down to eat breakfast. She fed oatmeal to Lexi, and as she finished Beck appeared.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea…well not really, I don't want to leave Lexi," Jade replied as she fought back tears.

"I know but we've done it before and she'll be ok," Beck said hugging Jade.

"I know it just never gets easy," Jade answered as she kissed Lexi.

They both grabbed all their things and were out the door.

Lexi attended a day care center that was only five minutes away from school. She had been going there since she was two months old. Beck and Jade arrived at the day care and Jade got out to drop off Lexi. She went through the colorful doors and she was greeted by a woman.

"Hi Lexi," a woman called. "We haven't seen you in two months, my you're so big."

"Yeah, she's gotten big," Jade answered.

"Ok, well all her stuff is in her bag and…" was all Jade could get out before being cut off.

"We know the routine Jade, don't worry she'll be fine," the woman smiled.

"Ok, bye Lexi, mommy and daddy will be here later to pick you up, we love you," Jade kissed Lexi as she left.

"No breakdown today," Beck said jokingly.

"Shut up, just drive," Jade hissed at him.

They pulled up to school and walked inside. As soon as they were in the building they were greeted by their friends.

"Senior year, woot woot," shouted Andre as he approached Beck and Jade.

"Hey," Beck greeted Andre.

"How's the munchkin?" Andre questioned as the rest of the gang made their way to Beck and Jade.

"Yea how's my little niece," Cat chimed in.

"She's good getting bigger everyday," Jade answered as she headed towards her locker.

"Awww… I miss her already, even though I see her almost all the time," giggled Cat.

Cat came over at least twice a week to help Jade and play with Lexi. Lexi loved Cat and Cat was really good with her.

Shortly the bell rang and they all headed to class.

**After school…**

Just as everyone ran off to eat, cruise the mall, or simply hang out, Beck and Jade found themselves eager to pick up Lexi.

"Hey you guys want to go and get some grub?" asked Andre.

"Like we do every first day of school," Cat giggled jumping up and down.

"You guys should come," suggested Tori.

"Can't there's a teeny tiny person waiting for us," Jade said sarcastically as she started to walk off.

"Yea sorry," Beck added following Jade.

"No problem, just bring her," Cat yelled.

"You sure?" Jade said as she turned around.

"Yea we can't break tradition, we'll meet you guys at the restaurant down the street," Cat said .

"Fine, let's just go get Lexi," Jade hissed at Beck.

xxx this and the next chapter mostly fillers..but will get betterxxx thanks again for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Beck and Jade arrived to pick up Lexi and then they headed to the restaurant. They went inside to look for their friends.

"Over here," yelled Cat waving to them.

"Omg, she's gotten so big," Andre said as he took Lexi from Jade.

"Yea she weighs seventeen pounds," said a proud Beck.

Lexi smiled at all the familiar faces. She cooed and babbled as Andre placed her on his lap.

"She's so cute, I want to eat her up," shrieked Cat as she helped Jade wave down a waiter to bring a baby seat.

"She's a mini Beck, well except for her eyes," Robbie commented.

Lexi had hazel eyes.

"But I'll bet she'll be feisty like her mother," Tori said looking at Jade.

"One can only hope so," Jade replied sarcastically.

"Nine months already can you believe how fast time flies," said Andre, passing Lexi over to Cat.

Jade and beck just smiled.

"So what are you guys going to do for her first birthday?" questioned Tori.

"Well we really haven't thought of that," answered Beck.

"Yea, we don't know maybe something small," Jade added.

"Sounds cool," Tori said.

"Plus it's only September, her birthday isn't until December," Beck added.

"Hi, I'm Jane your waitress, can I start you off with some drinks?" a voice said.

"Water," requested Andre and Jade.

"Coke," said Beck.

"Ice Tea," both Robbie and Tori requested.

"Chocolate shake," Giggled Cat.

"Ok, I'll have those right up," said the waitress. Followed by, "Cute baby, is she your baby sister?" she asked looking at Beck.

"Thanks, and no she's my daughter," he responded.

"Oh, I just thought…" was all the waitress could get out before being interrupted by Jade.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get our drinks," demanded and annoyed Jade.

"I hate when people ask that," said Beck.

"I take it you both get that a lot," said Andre.

"Yeah," they both answered.

They all spent the whole afternoon talking and eating until it was time for Jade and Beck to leave.

"Alright we're off. Lexi needs to eat again soon and take a bath," Jade said as she got up.

"Mammmma..mma," giggled Lexi as Jade grabbed her to put a jacket on her.

"Awww, she says momma," said Tori.

"Does she say Dadda?" asked Robbie.

"Ha!, nope. She says Beck," Replied Jade.

Everyone laughed. Lexi would say momma, but for some reason she said Beck. Beck tried so hard to get Lexi to say dadda, but she just wouldn't. After saying goodbye to everyone Beck and Jade left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A week before Lexi's Big first birthday…**

It was a Friday night and Beck and Jade were getting ready to go out with Beck's parents.

"Come on Lexi," Jade said motioning Lexi to follow her into the room.

"Let's make you pretty for gamma and grandpa," Jade said putting a cute purple dress on Lexi.

"Pwetty," Lexi mimicked.

"Yes you are," Beck replied, taking Lexi by the hand and taking her to the living room.

"I wonder what your parent's big surprise is?" said Jade putting on her shoes.

"I don't know but let's get going."

Beck strapped in Lexi and started the car. Jade hopped in and they were on their way. They met his parents at an Italian restaurant, made their way in and sat down.

"Gamma," Lexi shouted as she reached over for Beck's mom.

Beck's mom took Lexi and sat her down on her lap. About an hour into dinner Beck asked, "So what's this all about?"

"Well, since it's Lexi's birthday next Friday we wanted to give you guys her present," Beck's dad said, handing over a big yellow packet to Beck and Jade.

They opened it and to their surprise it was nine tickets to the Disney resort in Florida!

"Omg," Jade said as she looked at the package in awe.

"We are all going, and by all I mean everyone here and all you're friends," Beck's dad said.

"This is so cool," added Beck as he hugged Jade.

"We leave Monday morning. All your friends know so we are all meeting up at the house and then Florida!" Beck's dad yelled.

"Thanks a lot," said Jade as she hugged Beck's dad.

"Yay!" yelled Lexi.

"Say thanks to gamma and granpa," Beck told Lexi.

"T…thanks," Lexi muttered.

**Monday morning 6:30 am**

"Hurry up Jade," yelled Beck pounding on the bathroom door. "We have to be ready by seven forty five and I need to shower."

Just then Lexi made her way into Jade's and Beck's room.

"What, how did you get out of your crib?" asked a confused Beck as he rubbed his eyes.

Lexi, who had mastered walking at ten and a half months, now had also learned how to jump from her crib, to her changing table, and down to the floor.

"Daddy," she said as she walked over to Beck. (yes finally Lexi figured out how to say daddy).

Beck and Lexi climbed back in bed and snuggled as they waited for Jade. They fell asleep just as Jade came out of the shower. Jade smiled as she looked at them both snuggled up asleep. She slowly tugged at Beck and whispered , "Babe, go get ready before everyone else gets here."

"Huh," mumbled a groggy Beck. "I'll go right now."

Beck slowly got up and hopped in the shower. Meanwhile Jade got dressed and went through all the bags, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She was starting to make breakfast, when the door bell rang.

"How exciting is this, were all going on vaca together," shrieked a bubbly Cat as Jade opened the door.

"Well, good morning to you too," Jade said sarcastically. "You're early."

"Yea, well it's cuz last night my brother…"

"Never mind I don't want to hear it," grunted Jade.

"K…K," replied Cat as she plopped down on the couch.

Just then Beck walked out with Lexi.

"I'll go change her you finish breakfast," ordered Jade as she took Lexi from Beck.

Beck finished making French toast and everyone, including Cat, sat down and ate.

Fifteen minutes later everyone else arrived.

"Alright, everyone," Beck's dad started. "The shuttle will be here in fifteen minutes, so have all your stuff ready."

"Yay," everyone cheered. Everyone was so excited to be going on this trip.

"Oh, Jade," said Cat. "I forgot to give you this letter I found on your door this morning."

"What note?" Jade questioned.

"This one," answered Cat handing a white envelope to Jade.

The envelope simply said _Jade _on the front.

"what is that?" asked Beck as he passed Lexi to Cat.

"I don't know," Jade answered as she looked at the envelope. She walked away from everyone else to open the letter, Beck followed right behind her.

"Who do you think it's from?" questioned a curious Beck.

"Let's find out," Jade said flipping the letter over and opening it.

Jade unfolded the letter and her eyes grew wide as she saw who it was from.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Beck saw the shock in her eyes and he quickly grabbed the letter. He was in shock too. It was a letter from her mom. It was more than a year since she last heard from her parents, she just couldn't believe it. Beck grabbed Jade and went inside the house for privacy.

"Well babe, do you want to read it or should I toss it?" asked Beck.

"No!, I…I want to read it," Jade answered as she took the letter from Beck, and read it out loud.

_My dearest Jade,_

_I hope you find yourself well! I know we haven't spoken in so long, but don't think for a minute that we have forgotten about you. I think of you all the time, and I wonder about your baby too. I miss you so much and I'm sorry for not reaching out to you earlier. You father is still very much upset, but I know he loves you and misses you very much. I imagine the baby is about a year if not younger, I don't know if you have a baby girl or boy, but I'm sure he or she is beautiful, just like you. I really hate myself for not being there to help you when you needed it, but you need to understand how much of a shock it was to me when you told us you were pregnant. I wish I could have been there to help you when you gave birth and on your first couple of weeks, but I'm sure you are doing a great job raising your child with Beck. We really love you Jade and I hope you can forgive your father and I for abandoning you when you needed us the most. I hope you are still in school and are enjoying your senior year. I hope this letter makes it to you and I hope you respond. I really want to be part of your new life and most importantly get to know my grandbaby. I'm sure once your father sees the baby he will fall in love with him or her. Please Jade, find it in your heart to forgive us and give us a second chance. I love you so much Jade, never forget that. _

_Much love _

_MOM_

_P.s. I found out where you were living from the school._

Jade's eyes were completely emerged in tears. Beck held her tight as she sobbed. Jade could not believe that after all this time of not talking to her parents, she now had this letter in her hands. After a few minutes Jade calmed herself down, folded the letter and slipped it into her pant pocket. She wiped the tears away from her face and was ready to go back outside.

"Are you ok?" asked Beck looking into her eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine, lets go they are waiting for us," Jade said. "I don't want this to ruin our trip."

"Ok, but if you need to talk…"

"I'm fine!" Jade snapped at him. " We can talk about it later, right now I just want to be with Lexi.

"Ok, we'll talk when you're ready," Beck said as she kissed her forehead.

They both walked outside just as the shuttle arrived. Jade grabbed Lexi and hugged her. Right now the only comfort she had was her daughter.

Everyone piled in the shuttle and off they went to the airport. It took them about an hour to get to the airport, and about another thirty minutes to check everyone in. Then they all made their way inside the plane to find their seats.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked Beck, as he buckled Lexi into her seat, right in between him and Jade.

"No!" she yelled at him. "Please, just give me time, I have to think," she added taking the letter out of her pocket.

Beck nodded and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Beck knew that Jade was stubborn and she would probably try to forget about the letter. But he also knew that deep inside Jade wanted her parents back in her life. So before he left her alone with her thoughts he whispered to her, "I know its hard for you to forgive you parents, but remember one day you might need Lexi to forgive you."

Jade just nodded.

The whole plane ride Jade was thinking about what she should do. If she should forgive her parents or if she should pretend she never got the letter. She also thought about what Beck told her and the thought of Lexi never forgiving her, broke her heart. She couldn't imagine life with out Lexi. And that's when it hit her, as much anger as she had towards her parents, they were still her parents. And she knew that they loved her as much as she loved Lexi. Jade wiped the tears from her eyes and was brought out of her thoughts when Lexi started crying.

"Shhh, honey," Jade said taking Lexi out of her seat and placing her on her lap.

Jade fed Lexi a bottle and Lexi calmed down. Beck woke up as well and he quickly noticed Jade had been crying.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are you ok?" he asked Taking Lexi's seat and sitting next to Jade.

"Y…yea," stuttered Jade. "We can talk once we're settled in the hotel."

Beck nodded and kissed her temple.

"Can I ask you something?" Jade asked looking at Beck.

"Yea, anything," he answered.

"Do you really love me?, like you're not only with me because we have Lexi?" she asked sounding as vulnerable as he had ever heard her.

"Of course, I love you. And even if we didn't have Lexi, I'd still be with you," he answered. "Jade you and Lex are my whole world. I can't picture my life with out you guys. I love you," he added pulling Jade into a kiss. "Why?"

"Just making sure ," she replied breaking eye contact.

The letter from her mom, made Jade realize that if her own parents could just up and leave, what was holding Beck back from doing the same one day. After all she was just his baby mamma, it's not like they were married. So she just needed to ask Beck. She was reassured that he would never leave her from his answer.

"I love you don't ever doubt it. I love you and Lexi and I'm here to stay," he said smiling at Jade.

She smiled back and rocked Lexi until she fell asleep.

**After what felt like an eternity on the plane….**

"We're here," shrieked Cat.

Everybody grabbed their carry on luggage, Beck grabbed Lexi, and they all made their way out.

**At the hotel…**

Beck's dad checked in and handed out the room keys. Beck, Jade, and Lexi in one room, Tori and Cat in another, Robbie and Andre in the room next to them, and Beck's parents in a room across the hall.

**In the room…**

Jade placed a sleeping Lexi in the crib provided by the hotel, and sat down on the bed next to her. Beck dragged all the bags in the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down nest to Jade and put his arms around her. He started to nibble on her neck and he whispered, "How about we have a little fun."

"No, not now. I'm tired and Lexi is right there," Jade pointed out.

"C'mon, we'll be extra quiet so she doesn't wake up," Beck said trying to convince Jade, as he slipped his hand up her shirt.

"No, it's just weird with her here," Jade replied stopping Beck's hand from going any further.

"Fine, but you owe me," he chuckled pulling away from Jade's neck.

"Sorry, maybe later. Oh and you better not have left your mark on my neck," Jade said smiling.

"And what if I did?" Beck replied.

"Ugh I don't want your parents to think that's the first thing we did after getting here," she complained.

"Relax, you can cover it up or something. It doesn't look that bad," Beck said as he looked at Jade's neck and grinned.

"No, I'm not going to cover it up, that way you can feel embarrassed when everyone asks about it," Jade said with a grin on her face.

"We'll see," Beck replied. "So let's talk about you know, your mom's letter."

"But we have to get ready for dinner," Jade said trying to find an excuse.

"That's not until later, c'mon you said we would," Beck told her as he stroked her cheek.

"Ugh, fine I guess we can talk about it," She huffed.

"Good, now talk."

xxxxonly a couple more chapters to go...thanks for continuing to read and review...much appreciatedxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Ok, well I've thought about it and, well I'm going to try and make things right with my parents," Jade answered as she let out a sigh.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I know you miss your parents and Lexi needs to know they exist," Beck replied reaching for Jade's hand and kissing it.

"Yeah, you're right," was all she answered.

"Do it one step at a time, first start by writing back and go from there," Beck suggested.

"Yea, I'll get on that later. Right now I want to enjoy our time here with Lexi," she said walking over to Lexi's crib and stroking her hair.

"She's beautiful, just like you," Beck said giving Jade a smile.

A few minutes later Lexi woke up. Then they all proceeded to get ready for dinner. They all went down to the lobby to meet up with everyone else. They all walked over to a local pizza place. Then they all went inside and waited to be seated.

"Hey, Jade," said Cat pulling Jade to the side.

"What," huffed Jade.

"Ummm, you might want to cover that up," cat responded glaring at Jade's neck.

"Shit!, I forgot about that, thanks," she answered, fixing her hair so that it covered the hickey on the right side of her neck.

"No prob. I wouldn't have noticed, but I overheard Beck's mom point it out to his dad," Cat said.

"Great!," Jade said sarcastically.

They both turned back joining the others. Then they were all escorted to a big table in the back of the restaurant. Everyone fumbled to find a seat and then they sat down. Beck was sitting next to his dad. His dad leaned in and whispered to Beck as discretely as possible,

"Son, I know you and Jade, you know want to have fun too, but please don't give her anymore hickeys. Your mother and I really don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors. After all your are still kids and well shouldn't be doing things like that, especially not on a family trip, can you guys just cool it, ok!

"Uh.. Yea," stuttered an embarrassed Beck.

Beck found it weird that even though he was a dad now, he still got scolded by his dad. But then he remembered, _Oh wait, I'm still a kid under my parents rules._

**Back at the hotel…**

"Ok, everyone, tomorrow we start our day bright and early at nine," Beck's dad said to everyone in the hallway. "So get some rest and see ya in the morning!"

"Good night," everyone said to each other and went into their rooms.

"Ugh, my dad totally lectured me about that hickey on your neck," said an annoyed Beck as he put Lexi down on the bed to change her.

"Sorry, I really was going to cover it up, but then I got caught up with Lexi and I forgot. I didn't want you to get in trouble," smirked Jade as she kissed Beck.

"Not your fault," Beck replied putting Lexi in the crib and giving her a bottle. With in minutes Lexi fell asleep.

Then Beck and Jade climbed into bed.

"So now can we have some us time," said Beck giving Jade the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Jade looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She kissed Beck hard, and straddled him. It didn't take long before they were completely naked, Jade on top of Beck. Just as he was about to enter her there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh," Jade grunted. "Can we just ignore that."

"No, maybe it's an emergency," Beck replied pulling Jade off of him.

"Ugh, fine," Jade said covering herself with the blanket.

Beck found his clothes and proceeded to open the door.

"Hey guys, we were bored and decided to come bug you," said a bubbly Tori as , her, Andre, Cat, and Robbie entered the room.

"Ummm, this isn't a good time," said Beck.

"Why," questioned a cheery red head. "Lexi is sleeping, so we can talk and chit chat with no interruptions."

"Ugh," huffed Jade as she appeared wearing her pajamas. "We were working on baby number two," she grinned.

"Oh…gross, too much info," said Andre.

"No more babies," shouted Cat.

"Ok, then we'll leave," said a grossed out Tori.

"Nah, it's cool you guys can stay," replied Beck as he sat down on the couch and pulled Jade and sat her on top of his lap.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow," Cat yelled. " I can't wait to go on the rides and see all the Disney characters."

"Woohoo," cheered Jade sarcastically.

"The fun part is we have all week to explore the park," chimed in Robbie.

Everyone agreed. Pretty soon Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Tori were asleep. Andre and Beck just sat on the floor watching TV.

"So how's fatherhood treating you?" asked Andre trying to start a conversation.

"Good, sometimes its tough, but I love it," Beck replied as he flipped through the channels.

"Awww…how cute," Andre mocked.

"Shut up, you're going to be like that when you have kids," Beck answered.

"Yeah, but not for a while," Andre chuckled.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" asked Beck looking at Andre.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Yeah bro, anything," replied Andre.

"Well I'm going to ask Jade to marry me, and I want you to help me shop around for a ring," replied Beck.

Andre smiled, "For real, you sure cuz something like that is for life!"

"Yea, I love Jade more than anything and I can't live with out her," Beck quickly replied.

"Well, in that case I will absolutely help you," Andre said. "Just tell me when."

"Thanks, and I was thinking maybe tomorrow after we come back from the park," Beck responded. "We can slip away for a couple of hours."

"Yea, sounds like a plan," Andre told Beck.

"Thanks again man," Beck said. " Ok, well since everyone knocked out here I guess you can sleep wherever you find a spot." Beck added as he went into the room and climbed in bed next to Jade.

The next morning everyone, except Beck and Jade, woke up to a crying Lexi.

"Let's give mommy and daddy a few more minutes of sleep," said Tori to Lexi as she picked her up from her crib.

Cat and Tori changed lexi and entertained her, before it was time to wake Jade and Beck up.

"Time for fun," yelled Cat, taking the covers off of Beck and Jade.

"Damn it Cat!" yelled Jade.

"C'mon Mr. Oliver said to be ready by nine and it's already eight thirty."

"Fine, we're up. Where's Lexi?" asked Jade.

"With Tori and Andre in the other room. We changed her and she's all good to go," said a cheery Cat.

"Thanks," replied Jade.

Both Beck and Jade made their way out of bed, showered, and got dressed.

"Mamma," yelled Lexi as she ran towards Jade.

"Good morning peanut," said Jade, as she picked up Lexi.

"Hey, princess," said Beck giving Lexi a kiss.

Jade gathered Lexi's things, strapped her in the stroller, and was ready to go. Everyone headed towards the lobby to meet Beck's parents.

Then they all arrived at the park, had breakfast and went on to the rides. Lexi was really excited to see all the Disney characters. Lexi's favorite ride was the Winnie the Pooh ride, she absolutely loved it. After a few more rides everyone was tired so they decided to go back to the hotel.

By the time they were back it was five, so Beck decided it was still somewhat early enough to go shopping for a ring.

"Hey babe, Andre and I are going to go walk around for a bit," he said to Jade trying not to sound suspicious. "We can take Lexi that way you can relax for a bit."

"Yea, ok sounds good. Just don't be too long," Jade said giving Lexi a kiss.

Andre and Beck made their way to downtown Florida, and were in and out of all the jewelry stores. They went to seven of them to be specific, until Beck finally found the perfect ring.

XXXthis is a filler not too exciting..bu thanks for reading and reviewing!only two more chapters left!XXX


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"She'd love that one," Beck told Andre as he pointed to a silver ring with a black stone in the middle and two little diamonds on each side.

"Then let's get it," Andre cheered.

They walked inside the store and bought the ring. Now, how can Beck afford this, you ask, well he used the credit his dad gave him. He figured he'd eventually pay his dad back.

"Isn't it pretty for mommy," Beck told Lexi showing her the ring.

"Pretty for momma," Lexi said with a smile.

"So when are you going to ask her?" asked Andre.

"Now, that's a surprise," answered Beck.

After about thirty minutes they were back in the hotel, and went up to their rooms. They said goodbye and each went into their own room.

"Hey babe," greeted Beck as he pushed Lexi through the door.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?"

"Yea, but now I think Lexi needs her mommy to put her to bed," Beck replied handing Lexi over to Jade.

It was way past Lexi's bedtime, so Jade took her into the room, changed her and put her to sleep. While Jade was busy with Lexi Beck hid the ring where Jade wouldn't find it.

The next day was much like the first. They ate, went on rides, and relaxed the rest of the day. On Wednesday, they finished up the park went on to exploring some of the local shopping centers. Thursday they all headed to the beach and spent most of the day there.

**Thursday after the beach…**

Beck and Jade, were getting Lexi ready to spend the evening with her grandparents. They had volunteered to take Lexi , so that Beck and Jade could have a date night.

"Thanks, for watching her," said Jade, as she handed Lexi over to Beck's mom.

"No problem honey," she replied taking Lexi. "You guys need to feel like teenagers once in awhile."

"Thanks mom," said Beck, giving his mom a hug. "Bye Lexi, be good for gamma and grandpa."

"Bye, you two," yelled Beck's dad from inside. "Have fun, but not too much fun."

"Bye dad!" said Beck, as he and Jade turned around and headed towards the elevator.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jade.

"Maybe, dinner and a movie?"

"I'm going to sound lame, but I'd rather just go back to the room and just relax there," Jade replied.

"Well, how about we just go get some food, and then go back and chill," Beck suggested.

Jade agreed to Beck's suggestion. They finished up their dinner and headed back to the hotel. It was only nine thirty by the time they were back in the room.

"Let's watch some T.V." said Jade, as she plopped on the bed.

"Really, we have a whole night to ourselves, and all you want to do is watch televison," Beck said with a grin on his face.

Jade smiled at him, and she knew exactly what he was suggesting. She strutted over to him and kissed him hard. He responded and stuck his tongue in her mouth, she let out a small moan as she let him in. He quickly pushed her on the bed and he was on top of her. Her hands ran through his hair, and his all over her body. He slowly began to kiss her neck, which made Jade moan even louder.

"Jade you're so sexy," he whispered to her, as he began to unhook her bra. He took off her shirt and bra, and began sucking her breasts.

"Oh, Beck harder," she moaned. So he bit them harder.

He then slipped his hand down her panties, and into her womanhood.

"Oh, Jade you're so wet," he moaned as he kissed her.

He began to massage her clit, then he slowly stuck two fingers in her.

"Beck!" she moaned even louder. He pumped them faster and faster, until he felt her juices cover his hand. He licked her clean and said, "You taste sweet."

She just smiled at him. He allowed her to catch her breath and five minutes later they were making out again. Beck was harder than ever, so Jade straddled him and guided him in. They both moaned as soon as there was contact. Jade bounced up and down, as Beck fondled her boobs.

"Oh god, Beck," Jade moaned as she bounced faster.

"Jade!" Beck moaned, as he grabbed her hips and pushed her down harder on him.

"Make me cum!" Jade moaned. So Beck quickly flipped her over, to where she was on all fours, and he pounded her harder from behind. He grazed her g spot and she went crazy, let out a big moan, and came. Jade quickly felt a warm gush of liquid fill her up and she knew he had came too. They both collapsed on the bed.

"I love you," Beck said, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too," answered Jade, kissing Beck.

"This was the best date night ever," Beck said.

"Yes, yes it was," Jade replied.

"Best part, no condom," Beck said, as he snuggled next to Jade.

"Y…yea," Jade answered nervously.

Jade was on the pill, so Beck thought they had nothing to worry about. What Beck didn't know was that Jade almost always forgot to take it.

Jade got up and went to the bathroom.

"Shit," Jade said to herself. "Did I remember to take the pill today?"

She looked at her birth control and saw she hadn't taken it in two days. So being seventeen and desperate she shoved the two pills in her mouth and went back to Beck.

Beck was already asleep, so she crept up beside him and fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and were excited because it was finally Lexi's birthday. The whole morning Beck and Jade and the rest of their friends decorated the hotel suite. While Lexi was still with her grandparents.

"So," said Cat to Jade. "You guys have fun yesterday."

"Yeah," Jade simply answered.

"Yea we could hear how much fun you were having," chimed in Tori.

Jade glanced at Beck, who quickly decided to play the dumb card.

"What do u mean you could hear us?" he asked.

"Well," started Cat. "You know we heard things."

"Stop going around it," said Tori. "We heard you guys having sex all hours of the night."

Beck and Jade turned a bright red.

"It was the television," hissed Jade.

"Unless, the television characters have the same name as you guys, I doubt it," said Andre, joining the conversation.

"Ummm…," Beck stuttered. "Ugh, fine, so what, sorry for banging my girlfriend last night," he said sarcastically.

Jade just smiled.

"Well it was kind of funny," said Robbie. "And well, we don't care, but what if Beck's parents heard, AWKWARD!"

"Well then they know that I'm great in bed," Jade snapped back, giving a I don't care who the fuck heard us vibe.

"Well ok then," said Tori. Followed by, "Cover up all those damn hickeys, both of you!"

Jade had three on her neck and Beck one really big one on his, not to mention all the ones that were not visible. After a little while Lexi, was brought back so that Beck's parents could get ready for Lexi's birthday celebration.

Everyone had planned to gather at Beck's and Jade's suite for dinner and cake.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Beck and Jade were getting everything ready for the celebration.

"Can you believe she's one?" said Jade holding Lexi.

"Nope, seems like only yesterday we were rushing to the hospital," replied Beck with a smile.

"Ugh, our baby is growing up," said Jade with tears in her eyes. "Soon she won't need us anymore."

"She will always need us," Beck answered as he hugged Jade. "No, don't cry it's her birthday, she doesn't want to see her mommy cry."

"I know, I'm just so happy to have you and Lexi," Jade said, wiping away the tears from her face. "I love you guys."

"Luv, mommy, daddy," said Lexi, hugging her parents.

"Ok, now let's get ready for birthday fun," yelled Beck. Lexi just giggled.

At around seven everyone showed up for dinner. Everyone conversed and soon it was time for cake.

"Look, Lexi your grandpa has cake," said Beck's mom, pointing to a tall pink and purple cake.

"Yummy, cake," yelled Cat.

"Before we cut the cake, I want to say something," shouted Beck's dad, making sure everyone heard him. "First, I want to say that Lexi is the biggest blessing there could be. Yes, she was a surprise, but we love her so much. Beck, Jade, you are doing a great job, keep up the good work."

"Ooo…I want to say something too," chipped in Cat. "Lexi, I love you oodles too, and I hope you have tons of birthdays, and I love your mommy and daddy too, for making you, ok I'm done."

Everyone else said a few words, mostly how happy they were to be part of Lexi's life. Then it was Jade's turn. She turned to Lexi, who was sitting in her highchair and spoke.

"Lexi, mommy loves you so much, you are my everything. I hope one day you grow up to be a sweet but feisty young lady. And I promise I will try my hardest to be a great mom to you. Also, thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, for everything. I don't know where we'd be without you guys." Jade said, as she hugged Beck's parents.

Next up was Beck. He was really nervous, but he told himself, "It's now or never."

"First, I want to thank my parents for all their love and support," Beck started. " I love you Lexi more than anything. I hope you enjoyed your first birthday as much as I did. Beck then turned to Jade and said, "I love you Jade, you are the best. You are the greatest mom to Lexi, and even though people assume that teens can't be good parents, you prove them wrong. Jade was looking at him straight in the eyes and smiling. "Since Lexi, has been here you take care of her without ever complaining, even if you are tired. "You amaze me everyday and that is why I never want to be without you."

Then Beck grabbed Jade's hand and got on one knee. Everyone's eyes lit up as they were bracing themselves for what was going to happen next.

"Jade, will you do me the honor of being my wife," Beck said as he looked into Jade's eyes. "Be mine for ever."

"OMG!" was all Jade managed to get out, before kissing Beck.

"So I take that as a yes," Beck smirked as he pulled away from the kiss.

Jade just nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"OMG!," yelled cat, bouncing up and down.

"Congrats," everyone shouted.

"Congrats, to both of you, I really wish you guys the best," said Beck's mom, as she hugged both of them.

"Wish you guys the best," added Beck's dad.

"I love you," Jade said, inspecting the ring on her finger.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her.

"Alright, let's have cake," shouted Beck's dad.

They sang happy birthday, cut cake, and celebrated. Jade was a big ball of happiness that day. She just couldn't believe she was engaged and everything was perfect.

The next two days went by quickly and it was soon time to go back home.

"Love you babe, hope you liked it," Beck told Jade, as she stared at her ring.

"I love it, and I love you and Lexi," Jade replied, picking up Lexi and hugging Beck.

Beck and Jade gathered all their belongings and headed to the lobby to wait for the shuttle.

After waiting for about twenty minutes the shuttle came. They arrived at the airport, checked in, and quickly boarded the plane.

On the plane Jade decided to start the letter she had planned on writing to her mom.

_Mom_,

_Well, I've thought about it and I decided, with the help of Beck, to try and forgive you guys. I've had so much anger towards you guys , you guys will never know how much it hurt when you guys just pushed me out of your lives, especially when I needed you the most. But, like I said I'm willing to try and put that behind. So now we can start fresh. I know dad will eventually come around, I know he just needs time. Well let me start by telling you about your granddaughter, yes I had a little girl. She just turned one on Friday (Dec. 14), and she is the best. She looks a lot like Beck, but her personality is a bit like mine. Her name is Alexa Madison, but we all call her Lexi. I love her to pieces and I'm trying to be the best mom I can be. The biggest news is that Beck proposed to me on Lexi's birthday it was the best. I love him so much and he's a great dad. I hope you can meet her soon. I love you mom and can't wait for you to be with me in this new chapter in my life._

_Love_

_Jade_

Jade stared out the window thinking to herself about the future. She really hoped her neglecting her birth control pills wouldn't end up in baby number two. But then she smiled and said to herself, "If there is a baby number two, I'm sure Beck and I can handle it. Even if it does mean sacrificing a lot more. And I know Lexi would love a playmate," Jade smiled and decided not to think about it anymore and just focus on the present.

She thought about how for once in her life everything was going well, she had her daughter, her soon to be husband, and her mom. She leaned in and kissed Lexi and whispered, "Yeah, life is good!"

XXXX**ok well that's it this is the last chapter...hope u guys enjoyed it...thanks for everyone who read and reviewed you know who u are...should i do an epilogue?..yes..no..maybe? **XXXX


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**...3 years later**_

It was nine thirty in the morning and Beck was getting ready to leave for work.

Beck and Jade are actually pretty lucky, they are both free lance commercial producers and they make a good amount of money. They are two of the youngest commercial producers in the buisness. Of course this wouldn't be possible with out the help of Jade's uncle, Marc. He had given Jade a job as a Producers assistant, a year after graduation and from there she worked her way up. He also gave Beck a job and he himself also worked his way up. So thanks to Jade's uncle they are well off. They moved out of Beck's parents guest house and bought a slightly bigger house a couple minutes away from them. The best part of being your own boss is they get to have flexible schedules. Beck works mornings and most of the time Jade works from home, unless they are shooting then they both work all day on set and the kids stay with either Jade's parents or Beck's.

"Bye daddy," yelled Lexi, as Beck went into the kitchen to grab his coffee.

He gave Lexi a kiss and headed towards the door.

"Bye babe," Jade said, giving Beck a kiss.

"No, go, daddy," yelled a groggy Liam, from the hallway.

"I won't be gone long," Beck answered, as he went up to Liam.

"Promise," said a pouty three year old.

"Daddy's gonna be late, if you don't let him go," yelled Alexa from the kitchen table.

"I'll be back soon," Beck said, giving Liam a hug. "Bye guys, be good for mommy."

Beck grabbed his things and headed out the door.

"Ok, c'mon Lexi finish finish your breakfast and get ready for school," said Jade, as she picked up Liam and sat him down on the table.

"Ok, mom," said Lexi, slurping up her cereal.

Lexi, now four, attended Pre-k from eleven thirty to one fifty. She attended Shady Pines, a small nursery school about ten minutes away from home.

"Mommy I want pancakes," requested Liam.

"Ok buddy, pancakes it is," Jade replied.

By the time Jade finished feeding Liam and dressing him, it was time to take Lexi to school. She piled up the kids in the car and off they went to school.

"I wanna go too," whinned Liam.

"You will soon, Promise," replied Jade.

They arrived at school and they all got out and walked Lexi to her class.

"Bye baby," Jade told Lexi, as she kissed her good bye.

"Mom! I'm not a baby," Lexi whinned.

"Well you are to me, so I get to kiss you all I want," Jade smirked, as Lexi made her way into the classroom.

**XXXOK I'm back and I'm finally updating this story..Hope you guys enjoy it...Should i keep going? thanks enjoy and happy holidays:)XXX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Ok, Liam, mommy has to finish up some work at home so grandma Rachel, Jade's mom, is going to watch you for a couple of hours," Jade told Liam as she drove off from Lexi's school.

"Why mommy, I want to be with you," Liam whined.

"It's just for a little bit then when daddy gets home we can all go out to dinner ok babe," Jade tried to calm her three year old.

"Fine, mommy," Liam answered.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Jade's mom's house.

"Hey mom, thanks so much for watching him and for getting Lexi from school," Jade told her mom as they entered the house.

"No problem I love spending time with them. You go home and finish your work," Rachel answered.

"It's just since Beck's parents don't really talk to us and don't watch the kids I feel like I'm always bugging you and dad," Jade admitted.

Ever since Liam came into the picture Beck's parents were distant and hardly came around, which Jade thought sucked big time to say the least. She honestly didn't really care but she felt bad for Beck and the kids because she knew they missed them, especially Lexi.

"Non sense I love them to death and can't get enough of them," Jade's mom smiled,  
>"you're not bugging at all."<p>

"Thanks again mom," Jade said, hugging her mom.

Rachel just smiled.

"Liam, baby I'm leaving I'll be back soon ok, be good for grandma and grandpa," Jade said to Liam, giving him a big kiss.

"Ewww," the three year old screeched. "Bye, mom."

Jade just rolled her eyes and chuckled. She headed out the door and into her car. The car ride was rather quick and within fifteen minutes she was home. Jade made herself some lunch and then immediately started to work. As she was working she fumbled around her desk for some papers, when a picture of Lexi's first birthday fell from one of the shelves.

Jade looked at the picture and smiled. She remembered that day as if it was only yesterday. She remembered how amazing and wonderful that day was. She also remembered everything that came after that trip.

**_…Flashback…._**

XXXR&RXXXEnjoy, thanks guys for all the positive reviews, means alotXXX


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After coming back from their mini vacation, Jade and Beck couldn't be happier. They had begun their last semester of high school and to top t off they were engaged.

"I'm really happy for you guys, but can you stop flashing that ring in my face," Tori playfully said.

"No," Jade snapped back at her.

Tori just smiled. They all walked outside to meet the rest of their friends at their regular lunch table.

"So when's the wedding," Andre questioned.

"We don't know yet, but it probably wont be for a wile," Beck answered.

"Oh, that's good," sad Robbie.

"Yea," replied Jade.

"Yay, we get to go dress shopping," squealed Cat.

"I guess, but the wedding wont be for a while so it can wait," Jade quickly told her over excited friend.

"Yea, but it will be here before you know it, time goes by fast just look at Lexi she's already one," Cat said.

"I know," Beck answered, "she's our big girl."

The bell rang and they headed off to class. After school Beck and Jade picked up Lexi from day care and headed home. They had dinner, put Lexi to bed, and finished up their homework. Beck and Jade were content with their life, even if it did consist of changing diapers and having a very mischievous one year old test their temper.

4 weeks later…

"Ugh babe," said a groggy Jade, " I feel sick, I don't think I'm going to school."

"Are you really sick or you just don't want to go to school," questioned Beck.

"No, for real my head hurts, I have the chills and I think I might have a fever," Jade answered.

"Well you do look kind of sick," Beck admitted, "I'll go pack Lexi than and then we'll leave."

"No don't take her, I'll be here I can manage being sick and taking care of Lexi," Jade protested.

"I can't, what if she gets sick too," he replied. "I can't handle a sick baby right now, especially with exams coming up."

"Ugh fine, you're right," Jade replied, "have a good day, Love you and don't worry about me it's probably just a cold or something."

"Love you too, feel better," Beck said, giving Jade a kiss. "Say bye to mommy," Beck told Lexi, as they went out the door, Lexi just waved.

Jade spent the whole day in bed. She felt too tired to get up and she just felt like crap the whole day. Beck came home around three thirty with Lexi and Cat. Cat had volunteered to help Beck out since Jade was sick.

"Everything looks the same," said Beck.

Everything he had left out in the morning was still out.

"Did Jade even get up at all?" he questioned out loud.

"Here take Lexi and go play," he told Cat, givng her Lexi. "I'll go and see what's up."

Cat did as she was told and gave Lex a snack and then went off to play with her in the nursery.

Beck entered their bedroom and found that Jade was still in bed.

"Babe,' he whispered, as he shook her softly.

"W…what," hissed Jade from underneath the covers.

"Have you been in bed all day?" he asked.

"I guess," Jade started, "I just feel too tired to get up."

"That's not good you have to get up and eat," he demanded, as he took the covers off Jade and got her to her feet.

"Fine, as long as I can come back to bed," she huffed.

Beck nodded and led Jade into the kitchen.

"Hey Jade," said a bubbly Cat as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi and what are you doing here?" Jade answered.

"Just here to help since you're sick," Cat answered, shoving a grape in her mouth.

Jade sat down and Beck made her a sandwich, while Cat put Lexi down for a nap. After putting Lexi down Cat came back into the kitchen to make herself some food.

"Isn't it weird that you're the only one who is sick, I mean if it was something at school others would be sick, but it's just you," said an innocent Cat.

Just then Jade realized that Cat had a point. That and well Jade hardly ever gets sick, jade then thought that maybe she could be pregnant, again!

"Great," she thought to herself.

Sure she got on the pill right before their vacation, but that didn't necessarily mean she took it everyday, sometimes she forgot.

Cat saw the look on Jade's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said jade finishing her food. "Hey can you help me with something?"

"Kay kay," said Cat.

Beck was confused, but he figured it had to do with girl issues.

Jade got up and her and Cat went into the bedroom.

"What's up?" asked Cat.

"I think i'm pregnant," yelled Jade. "Again."

"What, no way," said a very surprised Cat.

_**XXXXYup you guessed it this is where Beck and Jade find out about lil liam XXXR&R and enjoyXXXThanks!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"What, how you're on the pill," Cat told her friend.

"I know, but sometimes I forget to take them," Jade answered as she sat down on the bed.

"Oh no, that's not good," said Cat taking a seat next to Jade. "How about I go and get a test, because maybe you're getting all worked up for nothing."

"Fine go, but don't let Beck see you, and hopefully you're right and this is just all in my head," Jade replied, as she handed Cat some money.

Ten minutes later Cat was back.

"Just taking some ginger ale to Jade," Cat said as Beck opened the door.

"Ummm, ok," Beck replied, as Cat rushed past him.

Cat entered the room to find a sleeping Jade.

"Jade c'mon," Cat said, "wake up, you have to take the test," she finished, shaking the covers off of Jade.

"I'm going," Jade said, as Cat rushed her to the bathroom and handed her the test.

Five minutes later Jade emerged from the bathroom and handed Cat the test.

"Jade! I…I," Cat stuttered. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't fucking know Cat, I just started to make contact with my parents, I already have a baby, Beck is going to be pissed, and I am sure his parents are going to flip," Jade ranted.

Jade began to cry and Cat just hugged her friend.

"Jade don't worry stay positive and everything will be ok," Cat said, trying to calm her friend down. "But you have to tell Beck."

"I can't he's going to be pissed, he already gets frustrated with Lexi and to throw another baby in the mix, he's not going to want it," Jade sobbed even louder.

"No don't say that, he loves you and anything you guys create," Cat said, hoping Jade would calm down so that Beck wouldn't hear them.

But it didn't work, Jade cried louder and Beck rushed into the room. He found Jade crying and Cat by her side trying to console her. He also noticed a plastic device in Cat's hand.

"Babe. What's wrong?" Beck asked as he pulled Jade away from Cat and into his arms.

Cat quickly got up and hid the test behind her back.

"Cat, what's going on," Beck demanded.

Just then Lexi started crying, saving Cat from further questioning.

"Lexi needs me," Cat squealed as she placed the test on the nightstand and ran out of the room.

"Jade, hun, what's wrong please tell me?" Beck said, as he looked into those icy blue eyes.

"I can't you're going to be pissed," Jade sobbed.

"No I won't," Beck reassured her.

"Ok well," Jade started before being interrupted by Beck. He saw the device on the nightstand and picked it up.

"Please tell me you saved this one from when you found out about Lexi," Beck said, picking up the test.

"I wished," sniffled Jade, "I'm sorry babe, but I'm pregnant."

Beck sat down starring at the test. He never imagined himself in this situation again, at least not so soon.

"Beck!" Jade spoke, sitting closer to him.

"I thought you were on the pill," asked Beck, trying not to loose his cool.

"I technically am, but sometimes I forget to take it, I'm sorry," was all Jade answered. "We don't have to have it, we can abort and no one will ever know," Jade quickly added.

"No!" Beck yelled. "We will have this one too," he said looking at her.

"You sure because it's already hard with Lexi, and I don't know if we can handle the pressure of another baby," Jade told Beck.

"Jade I can't do that to something we created, yea it's going to be hard, but we will be ok," he said.

"Ok, if you're ready than I am too," Jade said, hugging Beck and reassuring him that she was ok with becoming a mother again.

Beck slowly came out of shock mode and was actually excited about becoming a daddy again. But of course that still didn't mean everything was going to be easy, "One step at a time," Beck told himself.

"Ok, Jade were going to have to keep this a secret as long as possible," Beck stated. "My parents are going to be upset, so they can't find out about this little one," he said, putting his hand on Jade's stomach.

Jade smiled and agreed with Beck. She knew they would be pissed and probably throw them out of the house.

"Ok, babe we have to keep this to ourselves as long as possible, or until we have everything planned out," Beck said.

"Yea you're right, but I'll start by making a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and well go from there." Jade smiled. "Hopefully our plan works."

**XXX I know it's been forever but here's another chapter, thanks for reviewing and to my loyal readers, means a lotXXXXThanks and R&R! hope you like it!XXX**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_*End flashback*_

Jade just smiled and chuckled to herself, as she thought about how hard her, Beck, and Cat tried to keep Liam a secret. It was especially hard for Cat, but to Jade's surprise no matter how hard it was for Cat to keep her mouth shut, she kept it shut.

_*Flashback*_

Jade was five months pregnant by the time graduation came along and she had a small baby bump growing. She tried very hard to conceal it, atleast until after the wedding, which was when her and Beck would tell everyone about baby number two.

"May 30?" questioned Robbie, "isn't that too soon?"

"Yeah, it's two weeks after graduation," chimed in Tori.

"I know, but it's perfect and I already talked to my parents about it and they said it was fine," Beck answered.

"Why the rush just a couple of months ago you guys said you wanted to wait?" questioned Andre.

"Because we fucking feel like it," snapped Jade.

"Damn, woman it was just a question," answered Andre.

"Look guys, we just want to get married and we'd appreciate it if you guys would come," Beck said, "it's going to be a small ceremony, just family and friends."

"Yay! Graduation and a wedding," squealed Cat, who was the only one who didn't questioned them, because she already knew their reason for wanting to get married soon.

"Whatever, I don't care if you guys come or not," Jade huffed, as she raced to the bathroom. Yes, even though she was past the first trimester of her pregnancy, she still had morning sickness.

"Being a mom and school must really be getting to Jade," said Tori, "she seems more tired and on edge lately."

Cat and Beck just glared at each other and smiled.

"No, she's great at both," said a cheery Cat.

"Yeah, her grades are still very good and she's great with Lexi, so great we want more kids," Beck smirked.

"Well that's great, just take it slow and enjoy Lexi to the fullest and each other before adding another one to the mix," said Andre.

"Yea," was all Beck answered.

Cat looked over at Beck once more and giggled.

Tori was still surprised at Jade's and Beck's decision to get married so soon; so she decided since Cat is Jade's best friend and is practically over at Beck's and Jade's place all the time, she would ask her if she new anything about it.

The lunch bell finally rang and Beck went to look for Jade, while the rest of their friends headed to class.

After school Tori rushed over to Cat to try and get some answers out of her.

"Hey Cat," said Tori.

"Hey Tori, what's up," Cat replied.

"Nothing much, just you know isn't it weird that Jade and Beck want to get married so soon," Tori said nonchalantly.

But quickly Cat new where this conversation was headed, so she started to panic.

"Ummm, no not at all I...I mean they love eachtoher and I guess they just want to get it over with," replied a nervous Cat.

Tori picked up on Cat's nervousness and realised that maybe there was another reason as to why they wanted to get married so quickly, besided just being in love.

"C'mon Cat something is up and you know what it is," Tori said, "just tell me, it can't be that bad."

"EEK," was all that came out of Cat, before being saved by none other than Jade herself.

"What the hell Tori stop harrassing Cat, and for your information nothing is going on we just want to get MARRIED!" shouted Jade.

"Ugh, fine I give up," Tori said, as she walked away. She was not fully satisfied, but she decided to just drop it before she got on Jade's bad side again.

"Thanks, or else I would've cracked," said Cat, as she twirled the ends of her hair.

"Don't mention it, but I should be thanking you because you've kept this little one a secret and I know it's hard for you to keep secrets," Jade told Cat, as she gave her a hug. Yup those were definatley the hormones talking.

"On a better note Beck and I find out what we're having next month," Jade said, as they both walked out to the parking lot.

"Oh yay! Are you excited?" asked Cat, as she gave Jade's belly a quick rub.

"Yes, I'm really excited, but I also worry about Lexi and how she's going to react to a new baby," Jade said, with concern laced around everyword.

"She'll be fine, she'll love a new playmate," replied Cat, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hope you're right," Jade began, "Ok there's Beck see you later bye."

"Bye, I'll call you, give Lexi kisses," yelled out Cat, as her friends drove away.

X**XXAnother chapter enjoy!XXX next chapter will be much better and less boring...once again thanks guys!XXX**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_**Graduation**_

"Oh my god, Beck I look huge and this dress I bought like a month ago barely fits," whined Jade, looking at herself in the mirror. She had bought a whine colored, knee length, strapless dress about a month ago, and now her boobs were practically popping out and the dress barely closed.

"Mommy pwetty," said Lexi.

"Yeah, you look great babe, just put a cute little sweater over it so your girls don't pop out," said Beck, kissing Jade and rubbing her tummy.

"Apparently baby thinks so too, it just kicked," said Jade, as she looked at her belly and rubbed it.

"Baby, baby, baby," chanted Lexi.

"Yeah, there's a baby in mommy's tummy, but shhh it's a secret," Beck told Lexi, as he picked her up and placed her hand on Jade's belly.

"I don't think she gets it," said Jade .

"You never know she might," smirked Beck, as Lexi kept rubbing Jade's belly.

"Hey, you guys ready, graduation starts at ten thirty and it is now nine forty five," said Beck's dad,as he let himself in.

"Ummm, yeah," Beck quickly answered, taking his and Lexi's hands off Jade's belly.

"Yea, let me just grab my stuff and we're good to go," said Jade, as she turned away from Jeff so that he wouldn't see her. As weeks passed Jade was getting bigger so everyday she always tried to avoid Beck's parents, which of course wasn't easy seeing as they lived right next door to, but so far so good.

"Lexi you look too cute," said Margaret, as she appeared through the door.

Lexi was dressed in a cute hot pink and black polka dot skirt, a hot pink top, black shoes and matching ribbons in her hair.

"Gamma, baby, mommy," Lexi giggled, pointing to Jade.

"Yeah, you're mommy's and grandma's baby," Beck's mom cooed, as she picked up Lexi.

Both Beck and Jade let out a sigh of relief when Margaret didn't understand what Lexi was saying.

Jade finished getting her things and then everyone headed out the door. The car ride was fairly silent and Jade was getting nervous because her mom and hopefully her dad would be there; and even though she has been speaking to her mom and sending her pictures of Lexi, she hadn't seen her mom since she got pregnant with Lexi, in person. Today she was not only graduating, but she was going to see her parents once again and introduce them to Lexi. Jade was a big old mess on the inside, but she tried her hardest to push those feelings out so that she could enjoy her graduation, after all not only had she succeeded in high school she had done it with a baby and one on the way. So she was pretty proud of herself.

Jade was shaken out of her thoughts when Lexi started crying.

"She's fine, she just spooked herself," said Beck trying to calm Lexi down.

"Hey Jade, I know you're young and all, butt that dress is too short and revealing," lectured Margaret. "It's also a bit too tight, don't you think?"

"Mom!" yelled Beck.

"I'm just saying," said Margaret, as she turned back around.

"Whatever," muttered Jade. She decided not to get mad, after all it wouldn't fit like that if she hadn't gotten pregnant in the first place.

"Sorry babe," Beck said, giving Jade a kiss," To me you look beautiful."

Jade just smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Ok, we're here," said Jeff, "you two go ahead and well find our seats with Lex."

"Ok, give mommy kissed," said Jade to Lexi, as she gave her a kiss. "Also my parents should be coming and well..."

"No problem Jade, we'll look out for them," said Jeff, embracing Jade in a hug.

"Bye kiddo," Beck said to Lexi, then he and Jade made their way backstage.

"Hey guys," squealed Cat, hugging both of them.

"Hey," replied Beck.

"Wooooo, you guys ready," yelled Andre.

"Yup," Jade simply answered.

"Hey Jade, I like your dress," said Tori, "but you must've been in a rush because you didn't close it all the way; here let me help."

"Just leave it, the gown is going over it anyways," Jade protested.

But it was too late Tori had gotten the zipper all the way up, but it made Jade so uncomfortable, especially around her belly.

"There see," said Tori.

Jade just gave her a fake smile.

"Well guys we're going to put on our gowns, so we'll catch up with you guys in a bit," said Beck, as he walked away with Jade.

They headed into a back room to change and closed the door.

"Babe please put the zipper down a bit, it's squishing our kid," Jade demanded.

"Ok," said Beck, "that better."

" Yes I can breath," said Jade, "now throw that nasty ass gown on me."

"Yes ma'm," replied Beck.

They took their places on stage and the ceremony commenced.

**XXXTwo chapters in one dayXXX enjoy..next one gets even betterXXX**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

About an hour and a half later and after the array of speeches and the handing out of diplomas, graduation was finally over. Jade was thrilled that it was finally over; this was of course because she was extremely hungry and the little monster growing inside her had decided to lay on her bladder the entire time, so needless to say she was uncomfortable the entire ceremony. So after walking off stage Jade quickly dashed towards the restroom. Then after that, her and Beck headed out towards the crowd of people to look for Lexi, Jeff, and Margaret.

"Congratulations to both of you," said Margaret, as Beck and Jade finally found them through the waves of people.

"We're so proud of you," added Jeff.

"Yay, mommy,daddy," giggled Lexi, who surprisingly sat through the whole ceremony.

"Awww, come here baby," Beck told Lexi, as he grabbed her from his dad.

Jade didn't see her parents, so she quickly said, "I take it my parents didn't come?"

"They did, but they were late so they're all the way in the back, as a matter of fact there they are," said Jeff, pointing to two figures that were all the way in the back of the auditorium.

Jade smiled, as her eyes followed to where Jeff was pointing.

"Ok, well we're going to wait in the car, while you introduce Lexi to her grandparents," said Beck's mom, as she gave Lexi a kiss and a hug to both Beck and Jade.

Jade smiled and nodded as she watched Margaret and Jeff walk away. Jade was really nervous because this would be the first time she saw her parents face to face in over a year. Yes, she kept in touch with her mom via emails and letters, but she still wasn't prepared for this. She also just hoped they wouldn't notice her baby bump.

"C'mon babe, now or never," said Beck, snapping Jade out of her thoughts. Then Beck grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd and straight to her parents.

Then there they all stood, face to face. Jade's mom's eyes quickly wandered over to Lexi.

"Jade," Rachel spoke breaking the silence.

"Hi mom," replied Jade.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. West," Beck politely greeted them.

"Hi Beck," Jade's mom simply replied, followed by, "Jade aren't you going to introduce us to this little one."

"Yeah, sure," Jade replied, "mom, dad this is Alexa Madison, Lexi for short."

"She's a cutie," cooed Jade's mom.

Jade took Lexi from Beck and told her, "Baby, this is Rachel and John, your grandparents."

"Gamma, grandpa," Lexi spoke, looking every which way for Beck's parents; because of course before today Lexi only thought she had one grandma and one grandpa.

Beck just chuckled and said, "Lexi these are your grandparents too, these are your mommy's parents."

Lexi just looked at Beck with a puzzling expression, followed by a, "I don't care who these people are, I just want to go home," look.

Beck tried his best to bring Lexi's attention back to Rachel and John, but failed.

"It's ok she doesn't know us," spoke Jade's mom, as she caressed

Lexi's cheek, "Jade she is so beautiful and Beck she is a splitting image of you, well everything but her eyes."

"And her personally," Jade answered, "She's tough like me not a pansy like Beck."

"Funny, Jade," Beck retorted.

Jade's mom let out a small chuckle, but her dad on the other hand was just standing there in silence. But this somehow didn't bother Jade, because she knew just by him being there it meant he wanted to be part of her and Lexi's life. After some more small talk, Lexi started to fuss and not to mention Jade was extremely hungry by now.

"Gamma, grandpa, I go home," whined Lexi.

"Ok. Sweetie we'll go right now," Beck tried to calm Lexi as he bounced her up and down.

"Jade I don't want to keep you any longer, just know we're so proud of you and that you and Beck are doing a great job raising Lexi, she truly is a beauty."

"Thanks," they both answered.

"I really hope we can see more of this little princess and of course we want to see you guys too," Rachel stated.

"We would love that," replied Jade.

Beck nodded, "Lexi say bye bye."

"Bye," waved Lexi, as Rachel gave her a kiss.

"Bye sweetie see you soon, and Jade keep up the good work, we love you," said her mom.

"Bye and thanks mom, I love you guys," was all jade said, as she gave them both a hug. Her dad still didn't say anything, but he didn't refuse her hug, which was a very good sign.

Then her and Beck turned around and headed towards the parking lot. Jade was full of emotions and it didn't help at all that she was pregnant.

"That went well," Beck chuckled, as he put Lexi on the ground.

"Yea, it did," Jade began, as she held Lexi's hand and strolled through the parking lot looking for Beck's parents. "I've really missed them, I just hope they don't bail on me when they find out about this baby."

"They won't you'll see," Beck began, followed by, "Awww, Jadey is being the sappy one this time."

"Shut up," she snapped. "Don't mess with a hormonal pregnant lady," Jade playfully threatened.

"Who's pregnant?" a voice from behind startled both Beck and Jade.

It was Tori and the rest of their friends. Beck and Jade were too into their own conversation they didn't see them coming.

"Your mom," snapped Jade, as she picked up Lexi and stormed off.

"What, whose mom?" asked a confused Cat.

"Forget it," Beck replied. "Dinner at my house at seven, don't forget and then we can kickback and watch movies, you guys can crash there too if you want," he finished, as he hurried off behind Jade.

"Babe wait," he said, as he caught up with her.

"Ugh let's just go, look there's the car and your parents are waiting," she replied. "C'mon I'm hungry and I hate to keep this little beast inside of me waiting," she smiled.

"Ok, here give me Lexi I'll buckle her in," Beck offered, as they approached the car.

Jade handed Lexi over to Beck and then they were off to lunch. This made Jade very happy. Beck's mom asked what they would like for lunch and Jade quickly answered, "Italian."

"Are you sure?" Margaret replied, "you're going to have that for dinner later, aren't you going to be sick of Italian twice in one day?"

"No," Jade replied, "I love Italian."

"Ok, if you say so," said Margaret, "are you ok with that Beck."

"Yea, that's fine," he replied.

This time around Jade really craved Italian food and strawberries. So Beck did his best to always please her, even if he was tired of having Italian food every other night.

After lunch with his parents, Beck and Jade went to their house put Lexi down for a nap and they enjoyed the little time they had to be alone.

"You know once this baby comes, we're never going to have alone time," Jade laughed.

"Yea you're probably right, but truth be told I'm really excited about baby number two," Beck said, as he sat down on the couch and pulled Jade on to his lap.

"Really?" Jade questioned.

"Yea," he began, as he rubbed Jade's belly. "I feel like I'm better prepared this time, and I mean I'm still shitting it, but I'm happy our family is growing."

"You're so corny," Jade chuckled, as she gave Beck a sweet kiss. "But I love you and our family, I couldn't be happier."

"Now, who's corny," Beck smirked.

"I'm pregnant and hormonal, that's my excuse and I'm sticking with it," Jade laughed.

Beck pulled Jade closer and gave her a kiss, "Baby, I love you more than anything."

"I know," replied Jade, "so what do you want to name this little one?"

"Well first I think we need to find out what we're having," answered Beck.

"What do you want this time," she asked.

"Seeing as we already have a beautiful girl, I say I'd like to have a boy," he replied.

"You hear that daddy wants a boy," she replied, rubbing her belly.

"You know what, I'm so surprised no one has noticed your little baby bump," he said.

"Me too, I mean I know I look like a cow," she answered.

"Shut up you look gorgeous," Beck told her.

"Thanks, but honestly I'm tired of hiding this baby, plus I hate wearing over sized clothes," Jade huffed.

"I know, but in two weeks we'll be married then we can tell everyone and I forgot to tell you that I have a job interview on Monday," Beck began, "It's nothing big, but it's a start."

"So what kind of Job is this interview for," Jade questioned.

"A bell boy over at the Roosevelt hotel," he answered, as he began to play with her hair.

"Well I'm happy for you, I'm just bracing my self for the worse, you know two babies and no place to live," Jade ranted.

"Never," said Beck as he looked into Jade's eyes. "I would never let that happen."

"I just can't wait to get all this over with and to meet this little one," Jade replied.

"Same here and to see Lexi's reaction," he told her.

"I just hope everything turns out ok," Jade sighed.

"It will, but enough worrying, lets do something fun," Beck said, as he raised one eyebrow.

"That, can be arranged," Jade purred.

They had about three hours to kill before their friends got there, and about an hour before Lexi woke up, so they headed to their room.

Beck removed Jade's shoes and then he carried her bridal style to their room. Then they enjoyed themselves the way most, horny teenagers do. They made love, and it was as passionate and sweet as every time they made love.

XXAnother chapter enjoy, R&R thanksXX


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Everyone arrived at Beck and Jade's at around seven thirty. They ordered Italian food and talked about their plans for the summer.

"It was nice of your parents to take Lexi for the night," said Andre.

"Yea, it was their graduation present to us, one night to be teenagers with out diaper duty," Beck chuckled.

"So what do you guys have planned for the summer?" asked Robbie.

"Hitting the beach, settling into my dorm, and of course hanging out with you guys," answered Tori. She had gotten accepted to a visual and performing arts college in  
>Pasadena.<p>

"Sounds fun, me next," squealed Cat. "I'm going to help Jade out and play with Lexi, oh and hopefully move out, but probably not seeing as I only live about twenty minutes away from Pasadena," she giggled. Cat also got accepted into the same college as Tori.

"I'm going to relax and maybe travel," Robbie started, "Oh idea, why don't we all go backpacking?"

Everyone was contemplating the suggestion, but Beck and Jade new that, that would be impossible for them.

"No can't, I'm going to start working soon, plus…," was all Beck got out before being interrupted by Cat.

"They're going to be super busy," Cat giggled, sounding suspicious.

"With what, I mean I know Lexi is a hand full, but I'm sure Beck's parents wouldn't mind taking care of her for like a week," said Tori.

"We just can't," said Beck.

"It can be a honeymoon sort of for you and Jade," said Andre.

"No Jade won't be able to go on the plane," giggled Cat.

"Cat!" exclaimed Beck.

"Good god, you want to know why because we're having a baby," yelled an annoyed Jade.

"Ha ha ha," said Andre sarcastically.

"Nope, no joke, I'm pregnant….again," answered Jade.

"Oh god, again," ranted Robbie.

"Yup, surprise," said Beck.

Everyone was in shock they couldn't believe that their friends had gotten themselves into this mess again. They were also very curious as to how Beck's parents reacted to the news.

"How far along are you, and how did Beck's parents react?" asked a very curious Tori.

"She's almost six months," answered Cat.

"Wait, little red you knew?" asked Andre.

"Yea," Cat simply replied.

"She only found out because she was here when I took the test," said Jade.

"And my parents don't know yet," added Beck.

"They're going to be pissed so we just don't want to deal with that right now," said Jade.

"But isn't it better if you just get it over with and tell them," said Robbie.

"No, I just don't want to," yelled Jade. She then got up and went into her room.

Minutes later she came back.

"Much better," she said as she sat down next to Beck. She had gone to change into something more fitting and more comfortable.

"Well Jade congrats, and might I add you hide it very well," said Andre.

"Thanks, I guess," was all she replied.

"How exciting another baby," Tori cooed.

"Yea I'm just worried about Lexi and Beck's parents, and my parents," babbled Jade.

"I'm sure everything will be ok," Robbie said.

"Hope so," Beck smiled.

"Jade can we touch your tummy," cooed Tori.

"Whatever I guess, but it think it's sleeping, it's moving, but not like earlier," Jade answered, as she lifted up her shirt.

Then everyone took a turn and rubbed her belly, like she was some sort of good fortune or something.

"So when's the baby due?" asked Andre.

"September fifteen," answered Jade.

"Oh wow, right when the fall semester starts," said Robbie.

"Yeah, how are you going to go to school and take care of two kids," said Tori.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out, there's no way we're not going to finish college," said Beck, he most definitely did not want him and Jade to become even more of a statistic than they already were.

"Yea, but I really don't want to talk about all that right now," huffed Jade.

"You're right babe," Beck replied putting his arm around Jade.

"Yea, I don't want to worry about your parents kicking us out right now," she said.

"Jade, don't say that," Cat exclaimed, "They will love this baby just as much as they love  
>Lexi," she smiled.<p>

"Yea, Jade don't even sweat it," Robbie added.

"Thanks guys hope you're right," she sighed.

"Well on a happier note, Jadey and Beck find out what they're having at their next appointment," squealed Cat, as she gave Jade a hug.

"No surprises this time," said Robbie.

"Nope, this time we want to know," answered Jade, as she got up and served herself a giant bowl of strawberries with whipped cream.

"Really Jade, you're going to eat all those," exclaimed Tori.

"You'd be surprised, it was nothing but ice cream sandwiches with

Lexi, and with this one it's nothing but strawberries and fettuccini alfredo, hence the Italian food tonight," said Beck, as he stole a strawberry from Jade.

"Hey this kid wants what it wants," she answered with a mouth full of strawberries. "Ok, enough chit chat let's watch some movies, before you all bore me to death."

"Yay, movies," yelled Cat.

Everyone grabbed their blankets and pillows and rearranged them selves in the living room ready to watch the movies. The whole gang except Cat had voted on watching all the saw movies. It was about eleven and they were almost done with the second saw movie, when there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who it is," said Beck.

Jade didn't give it to much thought and quickly rushed over to the door forgetting she was not wearing her concealing baby bump clothes and opened the door.

"Jade, Lexi needs more," was all Beck's mom said before noticing Jade's belly.

"Shit," Jade muttered.

"Language, and please tell me you're not pregnant," Margaret said sternly.

Jade just stood there with out words, Beck right behind her.

"Mom, please calm down," Beck began, "can we talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll just go get what Lexi needs," Margaret said, pushing herself through the door and into the nursery.

"Damn it," Jade hissed.

"Babe, they had to know sooner or later," Beck told Jade, as he rubbed her shoulders trying to calm her down.

All their friends just stared at Beck's mom as her mood went from happy to upset in less than thirty seconds.

As soon as Margaret had gotten more diapers for Lexi, she headed out the door, but not before telling Jade and Beck, "Tomorrow," indicating there was going to be a long talk.

Jade began to panic and with out notice tears rolled out of her eyes.

"For sure they're going to kick us out," she cried.

"No, don't say that you're over reacting," Cat spoke, trying to comfort her friend. "Plus stress is bad for the baby."

"Yea, they wouldn't put you out on the street, so don't sweat it," added Andre.

"Yea, Jade just relax, everything will be ok," said Tori.

"Yea babe, we'll just deal with everything tomorrow, for now let's enjoy the rest of the night," Beck said, trying to get Jade to relax.

Jade forced herself to stop crying and tried to focus on something other than what awaited them the next day.

"You're right plus the baby doesn't like stress," she said, rubbing her baby bump and giving Beck a weak smile.

Everyone focused once more on the movies and slowly one by one they fell asleep, everyone but Jade, she was too busy worrying about her future. She was terribly frightened as to what she would do with two kids and no place to call a home. She had too many thoughts going through her head that she couldn't think clearly anymore, so she had no choice but to fall asleep.

XXXXThese chapters are just filler chapters, but will get better...thanks againXxx


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next morning everyone woke up early and had breakfast, all except Jade she was still sleeping.

"So Beck, do you think your parents are really going to kick you out," asked Tori, finishing up her cereal.

"Honestly guys, I don't know," was all he answered.

Beck tried to stay calm, but on the inside he was a mess. He didn't know how he was going to support his family if his parents did kick them out. All he kept on thinking about was Jade and his babies. He couldn't let them suffer, so in his head he kept thinking of every possible convincing argument he could give his parents to convince them not to kick him and Jade out.

"Shhh, enough worrying Jade is up, we don't want to upset her," whispered Cat.

"Good morning babe," Beck greeted Jade, as he handed her a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, and no thanks, I'm not hungry," replied Jade, giving Beck a small kiss.

"C'mon, Jade you have to eat for the baby," said Tori.

"Yea, Jadey, you want the little baby to be healthy," added Cat.

"Really, I'm not hungry," replied Jade raising her voice.

With that said everyone gave up on trying to feed Jade. She just had some orange juice and headed into the living room to watch T.V. She was silent which meant she was upset and didn't want to be bothered. So the rest of the gang finished gathering their stuff and were on their way. They decided it was best to leave before Beck's parents came over with Lexi.

"Thanks for coming guys," Beck told them.

"No thank you guys, and if you guys need anything don't hesitate to call," offered Tori.

"Thanks," was all Jade replied.

"Yea we love all four of you and we want to help you guys any way we can," added Cat.

Andre and Robbie said the same thing, before they loaded up their cars and sped off.

About ten minutes later Beck's parents arrived. They didn't knock they just let themselves in. Beck and Jade were just watching T.V. and as soon as Jade saw them she started to get nervous. After all these were the people who didn't turn their backs on her and Beck when they needed help, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint them again. But unfortunately that is exactly what happened.

"Hey where's my daughter," Jade quickly asked, as she noticed that Lexi was not with Beck's parents.

"She's still asleep so Beck's cousin is watching her while we talk," answered Margaret.

Beck's cousin only lived a few houses down so it was no problem to get her to come over.

"Look, mom," Beck started, but was immediately cut off by his dad.

"Beck, Jade," he started, "How did this happen, I thought you guys were being more careful."

"Jade I took you to the doctor and everything," Margaret told her.

"Sorry," was all Jade replied.

"Yea, we're sorry because now you two are going to struggle to do everything you want, raising two kids is no joke," Beck's dad began to yell.

"We know," Beck said.

"Well guess what now you're going to really know what sacrificing is," Jeff yelled some more.

"Jade how far along are you," asked Margaret.

"Umm, almost six months," she quickly replied.

"Good god, were you ever going to tell us or were you just going to show up with the baby," yelled Jeff.

"We were it's just we didn't want to upset you," answered Beck.

"We've helped you so much and now you do it again, well guess what that's it, after the wedding you two better start paying some rent or you're out," began Jeff, "the only reason we are not kicking you out right this instant is because of Lexi."

"You two better step it up and find jobs," Margaret added.

"We're sorry," Jade replied.

"You two have truly messed up and are a big disappointment!" exclaimed Jeff.

"Hey, we're not and we are going to prove to both of you we can make it," yelled Beck. "And if both of you are just going to insult and put us down, then we don't want your help. Give us three months and we will no longer be your problem."

"Ha, you wouldn't last a day in the real world," said Jeff.

"We can and we will, we'll prove to you we can do it on our own, now move I'm going to get my daughter," yelled Jade, as she stormed off. She kicked the door and cussed all the way to Beck's parents house. She knew she had messed up big time, but if there was one thing she couldn't stand was being called a failure. She was set on proving Beck's parents wrong and if they no longer wanted to help she didn't care. Yea she was worried last night about being kicked out, but now she just wanted to be out and not have to deal with Beck's parents' bullshit.

"Well I hope you're girlfriend is right, because if something happens to Lexi, we won't hesitate to take her from you," said Jeff.

"What the hell now you're threatening to take my daughter away," Beck yelled, "You're fucking crazy."

"We didn't want to say it in front of Jade, because we didn't want to upset her because she's carrying your baby and the stress is bad for her, but I agree with your father if anything happens to Lexi, we will take action," his mom spoke.

"You two are crazy," was all Beck said before being interrupted by Jade who had heard the conversation.

"Over my dead body," she yelled with Lexi in her arms. "You are crazy if you think you're going to threaten me with that shit, no one is going to take my kids."

"Now get out," Beck yelled.

"You've been warned," said his dad, before storming off.

Margaret slammed the door behind her and left the young couple alone.

"You're parents are dumb fucks, they can't do that," Jade said, putting Lexi down.

"They can't and they won't," Beck reassured her. "Babe we have three months to make a plan."

"I know and trust me we will and everything will be ok," said Jade.

Jade was determined to do everything in her power to prove Beck's parents wrong. She was going to show them that her and Beck could make it on their own, even if that meant going to her parents for help. She didn't necessarily want money from them, just guidance as to what her and Beck should do.

"One step at a time," Jade told herself.

Later that day they dressed Lexi, fed her and then they all headed out to the park. Beck and Jade thought that was a good way to clear their thoughts.

XXXAnother chapter enjoy, R&R thanks guys for all the feedback, much appreciatedXXX


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jade remembered how stressful it was to organize the wedding and have to deal with Beck's parents. They were constantly nagging them about paying rent and it was really pissing Jade off. And with all the wedding commotion she hadn't had time to talk to her parents about everything that was happening. She was truly exhausted physically and emotionally. She tried her best to relax for the baby's sake she didn't want anything to happen to her unborn baby. Her and Beck had decided to move out a month after the wedding to a nice apartment they had found online.

"Tomorrow is the wedding," said Beck, sitting down next to Jade.

"Yea, then we can leave this hell hole," she spat back.

"Babe, calm down I want you to be happy tomorrow," replied Beck.

"I am despite all this bullshit with your parents, I can't wait to finally be Mrs. Oliver," she said, as she gave him a kiss.

"And you're going to look beautiful in your dress," said Beck.

"I'm going to look like a fat cow," she spat back.

"Shut up, you're beautiful, and even more so when you're pregnant," Beck began, "plus the dress you got hides your baby bump, you look slim in it."

"Whatever, I'm also excited about leaving in about a month, we'll be on our own and I can't wait to prove your parents wrong," she said, with a big smile on her face.

"Yea, same here and it's all thanks to the job I got and that student loan you took out," Beck agreed.

"Yea, it will help for us for a little bit while I find a job and you save up your paychecks," she sighed.

"Yea, then in the spring you are going to school, we can't give up on that either, for our kid's sake," he told her.

"I know, but one step at a time, let's get through tomorrow first," she responded, " plus I still have to talk to my parents and tell them about this baby and about all the drama with your parents."

"True," Beck sighed, rubbing Jade's tummy. "I'm just ready for tomorrow to be here already, I want you to be mine forever."

"Wedding or no wedding, you're stuck with me Oliver," Jade smirked.

"Good," Beck kissed Jade.

Then they both watched some television and got everything ready for the wedding. They laid out Lexi's dress and cleaned the house. Then just as they were getting ready for bed there came a knock at the door.

"You get it," Jade huffed, because of course she didn't want to get out of bed.

"Fine, but don't get use to this, I'm only doing this cos you're pregnant," joked Beck, as he got out of bed and went to the front door.

"What do you guys want," demanded Beck, as he opened the door.

It was none other than his parents.

"We want to talk, is Jade still up," asked Jeff.

"About what it's eleven thirty at night this couldn't wait till tomorrow," said Beck.

"Is she up, we want to talk to both of you," said Margaret.

"Well she is, but I don't know if she wants to talk," answered Beck.

"I'm here, who can sleep with your loud ass voices," said Jade, as she appeared in the living room.

"Language," exclaimed Margaret.

"My daughter is asleep, so I can say whatever the hell I want, she can't hear me," smirked Jade.

"Look, we didn't come to argue," Jeff started, " we came to apologize."

"We don't want to push you guys away, especially Lexi," spoke Margaret.

Jade and Beck were shocked, they didn't think his parents would apologize.

"We just want the best for both of you, and being young parents is hard," Margaret told them.

"Look I'm still not happy about all this, but I'm not going to kick you guys out," Jeff told them, "you guys can stay here."

"What made you change your mind," questioned Beck.

"I don't know, just the fact that we can't turn our backs on our own son," Jeff replied.

"Well guess what, we don't need your help, next month we sign a lease for an apartment," Jade said, trying not to loose her cool.

She didn't buy their apology. She didn't feel it was sincere, she just figured they were trying to make peace so that at the wedding no one would notice all the drama.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Jeff said.

"Yea, we do we want to prove to you we can do it on our own," Beck added.

"Can you please go now I'm tired and we have to be up early tomorrow," Jade told them.

Jeff just headed towards the door without a goodbye and Margaret just said, "Goodnight," as the door closed.

"The nerve of you're parents," Jade huffed.

"Well they sounded sincere," said Beck.

"Whatever, even if they apologized it still doesn't make it better, plus I don't think you're dad will ever be happy about this baby," Jade ranted.

"He has to, it's his grandbaby too," he answered.

"Whatever, I'm tired goodnight love, can't wait till tomorrow," she told him, as she gave him a sweet short kiss.

"Can't wait either babe, love you more than anything," he whispered to her.

It took them a while to fall asleep because they were so excited about the wedding, but eventually the sand man won and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***End flashback***

Staring at the picture Jade began to cry, because she felt it was her fault Lexi hardly saw Beck's parents. After the news of Liam, Margaret and Jeff became distant. They only came around if it was an emergency.

Then Jade's eyes quickly wandered over to her wedding picture and smiled, because no matter how much drama was going on, it was truly one of the best days of her life.

***Flashback***

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the wedding was set to begin and ten in the morning. It was the beginning of a new chapter in both Beck's and Jade's life.

XXXXAnother chapter enjoy, once again thanks for reading and reviewingXXXX


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Beck and Jade woke up bright and early to make sure everything was perfect. Margaret took care of all the outside decorations and of all the food. There were fifty seats set up all decorated with white roses. There was wine colored rug set up where Beck and Jade would be walking in. Around the backyard there were white columns draped with wine and white colored linens. Each table had a clear vase with white and deep red roses coming out of them. The food would be arriving at twelve and on the menu there was a choice of either Greek or Cesar salad, steamed halibut or fillet mignon, and for dessert there would be a red velvet cake. This of course was all Margaret's doing, Jade envisioned something more simple but she didn't argue and just went with it.

It was eight thirty when all the gang showed up. Cat and Tori were going to help Lexi and Jade get ready, while Andre and Robbie went with Beck to see if any more help was needed outside.

"See you at ten babe," said Beck, as he picked up all his things. He would be getting ready at his parent's house.

"Yup, can't wait," replied Jade, as she gave him a kiss.

"Bye munchkin, see you later," he told Lexi, giving her a kiss.

"Bye, daddy," she answered, as she waved at him.

"Ok enough leave already so Jade can get ready," demanded Tori, as she pushed all the guys out the door.

"Yay, let's get you guys all dolled up," squealed Cat, as she picked up Lexi and spun her around.

"I'll do her hair and you get Lexi all cleaned up," said Tori to Cat.

"Kay kay," she answered, as she took Lexi from the hand and took her into the bathroom.

"Be careful with her," yelled Jade at Cat.

"Relax, she's bathe Lexi thousands of times," Tori reassured her, "now let's get you ready for your man candy."

Tori sat Jade down at the kitchen counter and started to fix her hair.

"So how are things with Beck's parents," asked Tori.

"The same, although last night they came to apologize," Jade responded.

"Really, no way," said Tori, who was now curling Jade's hair.

"Yea, but I don't buy it, I just think they wanted to pretend for today that everything was ok, you know so that none of their family would notice the tension and my baby bump," said Jade.

"You really think so," said Tori.

"Yea, I don't think he wants anyone to know about this little monster, I guess he's too embarrassed," said Jade, feeling the baby kick.

"Whatever don't let it ruin your day, what I will tell you is this don't let you being angry at Beck's parents affect Lexi's relationship with them," answered Tori.

"Yea, I know, after all she loves them so much I would never want that," she begun, "I mean whenever they want to spend time with her it's fine by me and I would never bad mouth them in front of her."

"Good," was all Tori answered, as she put the finishing touches on Jade's hair.

Jade's hair was curled and Tori put it into a low side ponytail with a small white flower to decorate it with.

"Thanks, Tori I love it," Jade told her, as she looked at the finishing product in the mirror.

"Look who's all ready," said Cat, bringing Lexi out in her dress.

She was wearing a cream colored dress with small sleeves and a wine colored band wrapping around Lexi's mid section.

"Oh gosh I'm going to cry she looks so beautiful," said Jade, picking lexi up.

"She just needs her hair to be fixed and she'll look even cuter," said Cat.

"Giver her to me, you go on and do your make up and get your dress on," said Tori as she took Lexi from Jade.

"C'mon Jadey, let's get your make up on," giggled Cat.

Cat took out all her tools and got to work.

"How exciting you're finally getting married," said Cat.

"I know and I'm going to be a mom again," responded Jade.

"Yay, you must be so happy," said Cat, applying foundation on Jade.

"I am, even if things aren't the greatest right now," she sighed.

"Things always get better, oh and when are you planning to tell your parents about this little baby," asked Cat, rubbing Jade's belly.

"I guess and I don't know Beck and I plan to tell them after we find out the sex, which is sometime next week," said Jade.

"Sounds good, now close your eyes," Cat told Jade as she applied her eye make up.

"Not too much it's a wedding not a circus," said Jade sarcastically.

"Don't be mean, I think I did a pretty good job," exclaimed Cat.

"I'm just kidding, you did an awesome job, I love it," replied Jade, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Kay, kay," said Cat. "Now go and put on your dress," she demanded.

"Alright, I'm going," replied Jade, as she walked down the hall and into her room to change.

"Oh my gosh Tori, can you believe they're finally getting married," squealed Cat.

"I know and that they're having another baby," said Tori.

"Baby mommy's tummy," chimed in Lexi.

"That's right Lex you're going to be a big sister, but just between you and me you'll always be my favorite," giggled Cat.

Lexi stared at Cat with a big grin on her face, as if she understood what her aunty Cat was telling her. Then seconds later Tori finished curling Lexi's hair and Jade appeared in the living room in her dress.

"So what do you think guys," she asked.

"Oh my goodness gracious you look beautiful," yelped Cat.

"You look amazing," complemented Tori then proceeded to give Jade a hug.

Jade had on a cream colored, strapless A-line style dress that had small bead patterns all over the top of the dress. The dress was fitting on top and as it got to her midsection it flowed out. This was perfect to conceal baby number two. The dress flowed all the way to the floor and she was wearing wine colored heels that matched her bouquet. Her bouquet was white a mixture of cream and wine colored roses.

"Thanks guys," replied Jade as she began to tear up.

"No, no crying today, it's your wedding," said Tori.

"It's these damn hormones," laughed Jade.

"Mommy, pwetty dress and you," said Lexi.

"Awww thanks, baby," said Jade, as she picked up Lexi. "And you look very pretty too, now lets got get daddy," Finished Jade.

"Yay, daddy," giggled Lexi as she clapped her hands.

"Ok, you ready Jade, no turning back," said Cat.

"Yeah, I figured that out once I had Lexi, so this is a piece of cake," smirked Jade.

The girls had a couple of more laughs before there was a knock at the door.

Meanwhile the guys were all getting ready in Beck's parents house.

"Damn Beck, I still can't process the fact that you're having another baby and you're getting married," said Andre as he got his tie on.

"I know, it's weird I can't explain the feeling, I mean I know we're young but we love each other and to me that's all that matters," Beck ranted as he got his shirt on.

"Still it's weird, I mean don't you sometimes wish you didn't have so many responsibilities," questioned Robbie.

"Sometimes, but then a sticky little one year old comes up to me and hugs me for no reason at all, and that's when I realize I wouldn't have my life any other way," he answered.

"Jade's right you are a sap," mocked Andre.

"Shut up, just wait till you have kids, then we'll see whose the sap," retorted Beck.

"So how are things with the rents," asked Andre.

"Eh, alright they took back everything they said and asked us to stay," he replied.

"And are you going to stay," asked Robbie.

"Nope, like I thought about staying cos of Lexi, but we decided it's best if we just go and live our own lives, no more mommy and daddy to help us you know," Beck answered.

"I get you it's time for both of you to step up," replied Robbie, who was having trouble with his pants.

Beck simply nodded and then they all finished getting ready and headed outside.

"Hi baby, you look handsome," said Margaret as she saw her son coming outside.

"Thanks," was all Beck answered.

"You boys look handsome too," she told Robbie and Andre.

"Thanks, Mrs.O," thanked Andre.

"You look spiffy too," commented Robbie.

"Thanks, I think," Beck's mom replied, "ceremony starts in ten minutes and almost everyone is here," she finished.

"Are Jade's parents here," asked Beck.

Both her parents had received an invitation, but both Jade and Beck weren't too sure if they would make it.

"I don't know, that's not priority right now," Margaret rudely answered.

"Fine, we'll be over there mingling till it's time to begin," Beck told Margaret, then him and the guys headed off to greet Beck's family members.

Tori answered the door and it was both of Jade's parents.

"Hi," was all Tori said.

"Is Jade here," Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm in here come on in mom," yelled Jade from the kitchen, because of course she was having something to eat.

"Hey hunny," her mom began, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom," Jade replied as she got up and gave both her mom and dad a hug.

"Hey Jade, you really look beautiful," her dad spoke.

"Thanks, daddy I'm so happy you guys came," she told them.

"Are you kidding we wouldn't miss this for the world," her mom chuckled.

"Ok well Cat and I will leave you guys alone," said Tori as her and Cat walked out the door.

"How's Lexi," her mom asked.

"She's good she's napping so she won't be cranky when the wedding starts," replied Jade.

Then both her parents and herself walked into the living room and sat down.

"Jade, we're also here because we want to ask you something," Rachel told her daughter.

"Shoot," Jade answered, she really had no idea what her parents could possibly want.

"Please be honest," said her dad.

"Ok, but you guys are freaking me out," replied a nervous Jade.

"Well, well at graduation you looked a little chubby and well I just have this gut feeling that you're pregnant, are you?" asked Rachel.

This totally took Jade by surprise, "how could her parents have notice after all she wasn't that big," jade told herself.

"Are you Jade," her dad insisted.

"Well, honestly I don't know how you noticed but yes I'm pregnant," she confessed.

"Again, sweetie, how," her mom said.

"Look I'm getting married in like less than ten minutes I really don't want to fight. Plus with all the other drama in my life I just don't need anymore stress it's not good for the baby," Jade ranted.

"Jade, Jade," her dad exclaimed trying to get his daughter to listen. "We're not mad, we just wanted to know is all."

"Yes sweetie, after everything with Lexi we don't want to miss out on this little one too," her mom began, "we want to be here for you guys," she said as she put her hand on Jade's belly.

"Yes Jade, we want to apologize again for how we treated you and we want to make it up to you," her dad added. "Beck has truly stepped up and has showed us how much he truly loves you."

Jade's eyes were quickly taken over by tears of happiness.

"Don't cry you're going to mess up all your make up," her mom chuckled.

"I'm just so happy to have you guys back," she answered.

"You are an amazing mother and if you ever need anything we're here for you," her mom told her.

"Thanks," she replied.

Just then Lexi woke up and Cat came knocking at the door.

"Jadey, it's time," she yelled.

"Ok, we'll be there," Jade yelled back.

"Alright sweetie go get your man," her mom giggled.

Jade grabbed Lexi by the hand and then they all proceeded to go outside so the ceremony could commence.

**XXXXEnjoyXXX And thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites much appreciated...once again thanksXXX:)**


	35. Chapter 35

The wedding was not a typical wedding there were no bridesmaids, maid of honor, or best man. Beck and Jade simply walked in together with Lexi by their side. Then the priest started the ceremony with the usual, "We are gathered here today…"

Then before they knew it, it was time to say their vows. Beck and Jade both decided that it would be more special if they wrote their own vows. The priest looked over at Beck signaling it was time for him to speak.

Beck cleared his throat and began to speak, "Well, first of all, Jade you look beautiful, I want you to know that you and Lexi are my whole world. Yes I know everyone says were too young to be settled and all, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Even before Lexi I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with forever. Yeah I know you're probably thinking I'm so cliché, but it's the truth," Jade just smiled, "I fell even more in love with you the day you brought our daughter into this world, having Lexi has just made everything better; and I'm looking forward to having many more little ankle biters with you," he winked at her, "finally you are an amazing mother and thank you for being you and choosing me to spend the rest of your life with, I truly love you Jade with everything that I am," he finished with an ear to ear smile.

Then the priest turned to Jade, letting her know it was her turn. Jade was really nervous because she wasn't exactly good at pouring out her feelings and even more so in front of people she didn't care for. But she focused on Beck and forgot about everyone else around them and poured her heart out.

She looked up at him and began to speak, "To answer your question, yes Beck I think you're cliché, a sap, and way too full of feelings, but I love you. I love how amazing you are, I love that after today you are all mine and no one else can have you," everyone just laughed, "I love the daughter you helped me create, I love seeing you with Lexi, I love that you are an amazing father, I love that you always put our family first, I love our family, I love your hair, I am also looking forward to any other ankle biters the man upstairs throws our way, and above all Beck, I just want to say thank you for loving me for me, because I know it is not always easy to do so," she looked at him glossy eyed and smiled at him, letting everyone know she was done.

Beck looked back at her teary eyed and smiled back because he knew this was hard for her to do, but he knew she meant every word with all heart.

Soon the priest announced the newlywed couple and concluded the ceremony. Then everyone proceeded to congratulate and hug the newlywed couple, before they disappeared. They went back to their house to change Lexi into more comfortable clothes.

"So how do you feel Mrs. Oliver," Beck teased, as he wrapped his arms around Jade.

"I'm starving, this little critter wants to eat, but other than that I'd have to say that I couldn't be happier to finally be you're wife; instead of just your babies mamma," she smirked, breaking the hug and ushering Lexi to her room to get changed.

"I'm glad you're legally mine now," Beck teased, as he followed right behind his now wife and his daughter.

"Ugh babe can I change out of this dress too, into something more comfortable," Jade groaned.

"Nope sorry babe, we have pictures to take," Beck replied, handing Jade a less puffy dress for Lexi.

"Ugh I hate you," Jade teased, "C'mon Lexi lets put this on."

"Daddy, I done," Lexi giggled, as Jade finished dressing her.

"And you look beautiful," he told Lexi, as he picked her up, "And now we can go get some food before your mommy and baby brother or sister get cranky."

Lexi just giggled.

"I'm already cranky, so let's get going I can smell the sweet smell of food, hmmm and dessert," Jade demanded as she rubbed her baby bump.

Just as they headed out the door Lexi asked, "Daddy when baby get here?"

"Good question kiddo, and soon," Beck replied to his fifteen month old.

"Yup, soon the baby will be here soon," Jade chimed in.

"What's the name, daddy?" was Lexi's next question.

"That darling no one knows, but I will tell you this, you can help us pick one," Beck told Lexi.

"Okay, now I hungry," Lexi whined.

"Me too let's go find some grub," Jade answered, as they headed towards their friends.

"Aunty Cat," squealed Lexi when she saw Cat.

"Hey cupcake, you look adorable in that dressy. Is little Lexi hungry," Cat cooed.

"Yesh, I hungry, mommy baby hungry too," Lexi answered.

"Ok, well let's go get you some food," Cat told Lexi, taking her from Beck.

"Your baby brother or sister must be starving," said Tori, as her and Cat took Lexi over to the buffet table for some food.

"Hey, hey Mrs. Oliver," Andre greeted Jade, as he gave her a hug. "Quite a speech you gave there."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she replied.

"Sorry, she's cranky cuz she's starving," Beck apologized.

"Understandable, after all she has a bun in the oven," Andre joked.

"Yes, now can someone please go get me some grub," Jade whined.

"On my way," Beck replied, as he went over to the buffet table and got himself and Jade something to eat.

"So when do you find out what you're having?" asked Robbie.

"I don't know, the lack of food made me forget," Jade sarcastically answered.

Just then Beck, Lexi,Tori, and Cat all came back with food.

"Hmmm, yummy food," said Lexi.

"Yup it looks so good, it's making the baby kick, and I mean really kick, that last one hurt," complained Jade.

"Baby is getting stronger, maybe he'll be a soccer player," giggled Cat.

And then just as everyone was going to start eating Beck's mother came up to the table of friends.

"Beck, we need all of you guys for pictures," she simply said.

"Ugh, can't it wait we're about to eat," snapped Jade.

"No the photographer leaves at two thirty and it's already twelve thirty," Margaret replied in a rude manner, "c'mon Lexi let's go take some pictures with grandpa," she finished, picking Lexi up from Cat's lap.

"No gamma I hungry, I want eat now, big meanie," Lexi replied trying hard to wiggle out of grandmother's arms. She most definitely had Jade's attitude and wittiness.

"C'mon Lex let's go, I have a feeling we're not winning this one," Jade told her daughter, as Beck helped her get up.

They all excused themselves and followed Margaret to the front of the house where the pictures were to be taken.

"Thanks Margaret for the wedding and all," Jade awkwardly said.

"Really, Jade it was nothing, but could you two have been anymore obvious that you are expecting again," of course she was referring to their vows.

"Sorry mom, were just excited is all," Beck simply replied.

Margaret simply ignored that comment and focused her attention on her grand daughter.

Beck and Jade's photo session took forever and by the time it was all done Jade was in a very foul disposition.

"Relax babe, it's all done now and we can go eat and be with our friends the rest of the night with no interruptions," Beck told Jade, trying to cheer her up.

"Whatever," she muttered as they reached the table. "Finally food."

She sat down and dug into her food and Cat and Tori helped feed Lexi. Then they all chit chatted and enjoyed some cake. Then when Jade was finally content her and Beck shared a dance. And before they knew it the reception had ended and everyone was gone.

Reminiscing brought a smile upon Jade's face and she was glad that she was forced into taking pictures; or else she wouldn't of had anything but her memories to remind her of one of the happiest days of her life.

XXXEnjoy R&R thnks guys :)XX


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After the wedding Beck, Jade and Lexi prepared for another major change, the big move. Even though Beck's parents had told them they could stay, both Beck and Jade had simply decided it was time they were on their own. They were to sign a lease for an apartment in two weeks, so they were slowly going through everything they owned.

"Hey babe, are we going to take all of Lexis's baby things?" asked Beck, hoping the answer was no because Lexi had so many things.

"Ugh yea, we are going to need them for baby number two, now that we know it's another girl," Jade replied.

Yup, Beck and Jade had found out a week ago that they were having another girl. Beck was excited because he'd have another princess to spoil.

"Ugh, but where are we going to put it all there's so much stuff," whined an overwhelmed Beck.

"I don't know I'm sure we'll figure it out, but now I'm starving so let's have some lunch," answered Jade.

"Alright I'll go get Lexi while you finish lunch," said Beck, heading out the door.

Since they were going through all their stuff Beck's parents offered to watch Lexi. Jade prepared some spaghetti and garlic bread for lunch and waited for Beck to return with Lexi.

"Mommy done," said Lexi as her and Beck came through the door.

"Almost babe, the bread still needs some time," she smiled, picking up her sixteen month old. "Can you believe we're going to have another girl?"

"I really was hoping for a boy, but I know I'm going to love being surrounded by lovely ladies," answered Beck.

"Well maybe the ultra sound was wrong and it's a boy, you never know those things aren't a hundred percent right," Jade told Beck, as she strapped Lexi in her booster seat.

"Nah, I trust the ultrasound," Beck answered, as he served everybody some lunch.

"Mommy, I no go bye bye," Lexi all of a sudden yelled.

"But Lexi you're going to love your new home," Beck told his daughter.

"No I stay with gamma and grandpa," Lexi replied, spooning up a mouthful of spaghetti.

"I know but they'll come visit, I promise," said Jade, "plus you'll have a new baby to play with."

"Yea by the way what do you want to name the baby," Beck asked Lexi, as he cleaned her face.

"Baby name pooh," Lexi giggled.

"I don't think mommy wants to name the baby Winnie the pooh," Beck chuckled.

Just as they were going on and on about baby names there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh if it's your parents tell them to go away," snapped Jade, as Beck got up and opened the door.

"Oh hey Mrs. West," greeted Beck.

"Hey can I come in," Rachel quickly asked.

"Yeah mom we're in here finishing lunch," Jade yelled from the kitchen.

"Go ahead sit down," Beck told her.

"Hi Lexi," Rachel said

"Alexa say hi to your grandma," Jade told her daughter.

Lexi just stared at Rachel and simply said, "Hi."

"So Jade how's the baby," Rachel asked, placing a hand on Jade's tummy.

"Well she is most definitely growing and she likes to stick her butt out," Jade replied, placing her mother's hand on the left side of her tummy where it was harder and Jade was certain it was the baby's butt.

"Well I'm so happy to hear that," Jade's mom smiled, "I came by to bring this for both the baby and Lexi," she said handing over a bag and a package to Jade.

"Thanks mom, you shouldn't have," said Jade.

"Really it's nothing," she replied, "and I have one more thing to talk to you guys about and I really hope you guys consider it."

"Shoot mom what is it," inquired Jade.

"Yea, Mrs. West what is this about," Beck chipped in, as he finished feeding Lexi.

"Mommy I want bag," Lexi yelped, reaching over for the bag in Jade's hand.

"Not now you little she beast, finish your food first and tell daddy to clean you up, then maybe I'll give it to you," Jade bargained with Lexi.

"Nooooooooo," whined Lexi, "Nowwwwwwwwww, wight nowwwwwwwww."

Yes Lexi was now in tantrum mode. Usually Lexi would just whine and cry, and Beck would put her in time out and she'd calm down, but this time it was different. She was banging her plate with her spoon and yelling for the present her grandma brought her. She went as far as throwing her cup at Jade.

"Alexa Madison!" yelled Beck, "you stop that right now."

"You top it Beck," Alexa smirked back.

And that was enough to get a reaction out of Jade. Jade got up from her seat picked up Alexa from her seat, smacked her twice on the butt and told her, "Don't you ever, ever talk to your dad like that and never ever hit anyone!"

Alexa just starred at her mommy, she had never heard her mom talk to her that way, let alone spank her. So she just cried some more.

So then Jade proceeded to take Lexi to her room and put her in her crib.

"When you calm down and are ready to say sorry, I will come get you," Jade told her baby.

"Jade you didn't have to do that!" said an angry Beck, as he was about to go get  
>Lexi from her room.<p>

"You're right next time I'll give her a hammer to throw at you," Jade said sarcastically.

"Well you could've just put her in her crib, you didn't have to smack her," he retorted.

"You think it was easy for me to do that, no; but Beck she hit me and talked back to you," Jade snarled.

"I know it wasn't easy, but next time think before you act," Beck spat back.

"Drop it ok, I don't want to fight in front of my mom and just leave her until she cools off," she told him.

"Fine," he said, as both him and Jade went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry you had to see that mom," Jade apologized to her mom.

"Lex, has a strong personality just like you," her mom replied.

"Yea, but I know spanking her isn't the answer," Jade said, full of guilt for spanking her baby.

"Well she was out of line and trust me sweetie she'll learn and never do that again, you have to discipline her before things get too out of hand, that goes to you too Beck," Rachel told the young couple.

"Anyways, what is it you wanted to talk to us about," Beck changed the subject.

"Right, well I know Beck you have a job and Jade you took out a loan so that you could afford to move out," Beck and Jade just nodded, "But your father and I want you to use that money for school and Beck we want you to finish school too. And the house down the street from where we live is up for rent, and only if you guys agree, we will lease it for you and you can move into it."

"Mom, we can't, that's too generous," Jade replied.

"We just don't want you to stress so much and we want you to finish school and we don't mind doing it," Rachel tried to convince Jade.

"But I just don't want you and dad to give us an out, we have to be responsible too," she said.

"Yes Mrs. West, we want to do it on our own," Beck said.

"I know that, but you also have Lexi and this other baby to worry about and well we are just trying to make it easier," Rachel argued.

"Mom, I, I mean we just can't accept that, its too much," Jade said.

Just then the pitter patters of little feet running through the hallway were heard.

"Mommy I sowwy," Lexi said, as she ran and gave Jade a hug.

"It's ok baby just don't ever do that again, I love you," Jade told her daughter.

"I vuv you too and daddy I sowwy," Lexi told Beck, as she reached over to him.

"I know baby, I love you too," he told Lexi, taking her from Jade.

"Well I'll tell you this why don't you guys think about it and call me tomorrow," suggested Rachel.

"Fine mom, but I don't think we'll change our mind," Jade agreed.

"Well I hope you guys do, and now I must be leaving, bye sweetie," Rachel said to Lexi, as she kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom and I'll call you tomorrow," Jade hugged her mom.

"Bye and thanks for the offer," Beck told his mother in law.

"It'd be even better if you two consider it," Rachel said, walking towards the door.

"We'll see, bye mom and say hi to dad," were the final words exchanged between mother and daughter before Rachel walked out the door.

"So, what do you think babe, about your parents offer?" asked Beck, as he placed Lexi on the floor.

"Honestly I want to take it, but I also want to prove we can do it all by ourselves," replied Jade, plopping down on the couch.

"Yea same here, but your mom has a point we have two kids now and have to think of what's best for them," replied Beck.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do," Jade whined.

"Look what about we take it, but we tell them we'll pay all the utilities, that way we're still being responsible," Beck suggested, plopping next to his wife on the couch.

"Ummm ok that sounds good that way we are not completely living for free and that way you my dear don't have to work so much," Jade told her hubby, leaning in for a kiss.

"And it's not an apartment, it's a house which means more room for our rugrats," Beck chuckled.

"Let's just not tell your parents that my parents are helping us, let's just tell them we got a deal on the house or something," Jade didn't want to start up any new drama with her in laws.

"Yea we'll make something up, now I have to call the guy and tell him we've changed our minds about the apartment," Beck said.

"Well now it's back to packing," groaned Jade, as she waddled over Lexi's room.

"C'mon Lex let's help your mommy pack all your things," Beck told Lexi, who was focused on her book.

"No," she simply said, never taking her eyes off the book.

"Ok, but don't get into any trouble while we're packing," Beck told Lex, as he walked over to the nursery.

"Jade, darling you cant be carrying that," Beck scolded his wife, as he rushed over to her and took the bookshelf from her.

"Sorry, but I dropped something behind it and needed to get it so I moved it," was all Jade said.

"Yea, but it's heavy you can hurt yourself and the baby," Beck reminded her.

"Whatever, I'm fine," she said.

"Look you need to take it easy just go over there and put  
>Lexi's stuffed animals away in the box, I'll clear the heavy stuff," Beck told his wife.<p>

"Fine, let's just get this done before dinner," Jade told Beck.

It took Beck and Jade an hour to pack all of Lexi's things. Jade felt they could've finished so much faster if Beck would've let her do a lot more than just packing up toys. Jade was too tired to cook, so for dinner they went out to eat at one of Jade's favorite pizza parlors.

After their uneventful dinner they all headed back home. Jade gave Lexi a bath and then read her a book.

"The end, now it's night night," she told Lexi.

"Ok, mama I vuv you," Lexi hugged Jade, "Baby too," she said placing a kiss on Jade's belly.

"I love you so much Lexi, you're mommy's little angel and mommy is sorry she spanked your butt," Yes Jade was still feeling guilty about that.

"I know mommy," Lexi giggled.

"Hey daddy come say goodnight," yelled Jade.

"I'm here and goodnight Lexi, see ya in the morning, love you," Beck hugged Lexi and put her in the crib.

"Night daddy vuv you," cooed Lexi settling into her crib.

Jade and Beck turned on her nightlight and left to their room.

"My goodness I'm so tired," yawned Jade.

"Me too, but I can only imagine how you feel," Beck tried to sympathize.

"Yea, you try running around a sixteen month old, while carrying a five pound kid inside you," Jade replied.

"I'm sorry, but only three more months and the baby will be here," Beck tried to make Jade feel better.

"I know I'm excited hopefully this one looks like me," Jade said.

"We'll see babe, ugh I so don't want to work tomorrow," Beck groaned.

"But you have to daddy," Jade snuggled into Beck.

"I know, I just love spending time with my girls and I hate leaving you by yourself to do everything, you just said how tiring it is," Beck told Jade.

"Yea, but I'll survive plus it's my job as mommy and wife to do all that," Jade smiled.

"I know and you do it perfectly, I love you," Beck said, giving Jade a kiss.

"I love you too," Jade smiled.

The next day Jade and Beck informed Rachel about their decision and she was very happy they had accepted their offer. She informed them that whenever they were ready they could start moving in. Jade and Beck were so happy, especially Jade because she would no longer have to deal with her in laws.

XXXHope all u had a happy easter...here's another ch it's pretty boring but story gets better and only a couple more chapters till the story comes to an endXXX Thanks guys for reading this far...much appreciated! :)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A week later Beck and Jade were just about settled into their new home. They only had a couple of more boxes to go through. Jade was thrilled with their new place. It was a two story home with four rooms, a huge living room, a dining room, three bathrooms, and a big backyard.

Of course Beck's parents weren't too thrilled about the move. They didn't like the fact that they weren't always going to be around Lexi. Also Beck's parents had somehow found out about the agreement they had made with Rachel and felt a bit betrayed. Jade tried really hard to let them know that was not the case and that she was very grateful for everything they had done for her and Beck. They didn't really say much to her other than, to be careful with Lexi and to keep them updated with her pregnancy.

Lexi on the other hand still was not adjusting well. She'd look out the window and cry out for her grandparents. Beck and Jade tried their Best to explain to her the situation.

"Lexi, gamma and grandpa have to stay at their house," Jade tried to explain to her daughter.

"Why mommy," Lexi questioned, sitting on Jade's lap.

"Because kid that's just the way it has to be, but they'll still come by," Beck told Lexi.

"But I want go over there, I no no like new house," Lexi pouted.

"Lexi you're going to love it once your room is fixed and once the baby comes," Jade tried to cheer up her baby.

"And guess what else Lexi, since we have a big yard daddy will save up and buy you a swing set, but please try to give our new home a chance," Beck bargained with Lexi.

Lexi's eyes lightened up at the mention of swings and answered, "Ok daddy, but we get big big pink one with two swings."

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid," chuckled Jade.

So it took a bit of convincing to get Lexi use to the new house, but two months later she was beyond happy having a big house to run around in.

"Lexi please don't run in the house you're going to drop something or you're going to fall," Jade yelled as she waddled behind Lexi.

"I not going to fall," Lexi smirked back, as she took of running up the stairs.

"Hell no," Jade said to herself. "Alexa Madison you get your butt downstairs, now!"

Just then Beck came through the door.

"Daddy," Lexi yelled from upstairs.

"Good your home, she won't stop running and I can't keep up," Jade huffed.

"You go rest, I got it from here," Beck told his wife, who was now eight months pregnant.

"I swear Beck every time she comes back from your parents house she thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants," said an irritated Jade.

Lexi spent almost every weekend at Beck's parent's house and of course them being grandparents, they let her do anything she wanted. Gamma and grandpa never said no.

"I know, but I got it from here you go rest," Beck said.

"Fine, but her little butt has to eat dinner then it's bath time," Jade told Beck.

"Babe, I told you I got it," he said, ushering Jade into their bedroom.

"Why mommy so mean," wondered Lexi.

"Mommy is not mean, she loves you, it's just your little sister is making mommy uncomfortable," Beck told Lex.

But being a year and a half of course Lex didn't understand, "What?"

"Never mind let's go get some food," Beck took Lexi's hand and wondered into the kitchen.

"I want roni teese," chanted Lexi.

"Ummm no your momma made chicken soup, so we're going to have that."

"Whyyyyyyy I no want it," whined Lexi.

"Fine you don't eat the soup then you don't eat at all," Beck threatened his daughter.

"Ugh fine I eat that toup," Lexi said.

"Thought so," smirked Beck.

After dinner Beck gave Lexi her bath and then proceeded to watch a movie with her.

"I like king,' Lexi cooed.

"Na, I like uncle Scar," Beck told Lexi.

"But he mean, like mommy," Lexi giggled.

"So now I'm an evil Lion," said Jade, as she appeared in Lexi's room.

"No I tiding mamma, you Nala," Lexi quickly recanted.

Jade just smiled and proceded to join her husband and daughter.

"Mommy, baby here yet," Lexi asked rubbing Jade's belly. "Hello baby you hear me, I Lexi," she said.

"Baby will be here very soon," jade told Lexi.

"How come out," the curious little girl asked.

"It's magic," was all Jade said and it was enough of an answer for Lexi.

Four weeks later Jade found herself in a big old puddle.

"Beck wake the fuck up, I think it's time," she whispered.

"Yea time for sleep," he muttered, "now go to sleep."

"Ugh no I mean get the hell up the baby is coming," she said, trying so hard to be patient with her husband.

"No she's not Lexi is sleeping, you should too," that was the last straw for Jade, who was currently experiencing extreme pain.

She pushed him out of bed and turned on the lights.

"What the hell Jade, that hurt," said a groggy Beck.

"Sorry, but ouch, the baby is coming hospital now," was all she managed to say before her next contraction.

"OH! That baby shit ok, let's go," he said, finally coming to the realization of what was happening.

He got out of bed so quickly and got all of Jade's things and was ready to head out the door, before Jade reminded him he was forgetting a very important little somebody.

XXXXNot happy with this chapter but i have made you wait long enough, so here it is and sorry for lame chapter but others will be much better and the story is almost done...thanks again for you're patience, its just i have been very busy..R&R thanks guysXXX


	38. Chapter 38

Beck and Jade picked up a groggy Lexi and carried her to the car.

"I texted my parents and they said it was fine if Lexi stayed with them," Jade said, as she climbed in the car.

Beck nodded and drove to his in laws house. Beck and Jade arrived shortly and both took Lexi inside.

"Hey Jade, ready for baby number two," her mom greeted her.

"No," was all she could say before she started to cry.

"Babe don't cry," Beck pleaded.

"I can't help it I don't want to leave Lexi," she said as she reached for her daughter.

"Where you going mommy?" questioned Lexi.

"Mommy and daddy are going to bring your little sister home," replied Jade's mom.

"Really, why so early in sleepy time," Lexi asked.

"Because your little sister called us and told us she's ready to come home," chuckled Beck.

"Oh ok, then why mommy sad," was the little girls next question.

"Because mommy doesn't want to leave you," explained Jade.

"Is ok mommy, you gonna come back right," wondered Lexi.

"Of course we are, but not tomorrow because it's going to take us a while to get your sister," Beck reassured his daughter.

"But… but who take care of me," she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Grandma Rachel and grandpa John," answered Jade.

"ok, then go get my sister mommy," she giggled.

"You got it babe, we love you and we'll call you when the baby gets here," they both said and gave Lexi tons of hugs and kisses.

"Good luck," said Jade's mom as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks we'll call you when the baby gets here so you can bring Lexi over," said Jade, as both her and Beck went out the door.

"Alright next stop the hospital," Beck chuckled, "how are you feeling?"

"So far so good, the contractions don't hurt that bad right now," she replied.

"Good, pretty soon we're going to have another princess, by the way have you decided on a name?" he asked.

"No not yet, but we'll decide once she's here," Jade answered as she winced from the pain.

"Ok, babe we're here," Beck announced.

They both got out and proceeded inside. This time around Beck and Jade weren't as nervous about having the baby. Jade was actually calm even though the baby's room wasn't finished. Best of all the baby was only two days early, not like Lexi who was a whole month early. Jade felt at ease and she was just ready to meet her new baby girl.

"All right Jade you are all set and now all we have to do is wait for you to dilate," the nurse said, "so far you are at two centimeters, I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok," was all Jade said.

"Let's try to get some rest before things start to speed up," chuckled Beck.

"Fine, but I really want to call my mom and see how Lexi is doing," she admitted.

"It's six in the morning babe she's probably asleep and if you wake her she's going to get cranky," Beck told his wife.

"You're right, I just miss her," Jade said softly.

"I know me too, but once the baby is born she'll be the first one here ok," he reassured her, "now try and get some rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep because of the contractions that were getting stronger and attacking her body every three minutes.

Half and hour later the nurse came back in.

"Ok sweetie, let's see how far dilated you are," the nurse said as she grabbed a pair of latex gloves.

Jade rested on her back and the nurse examined her.

"Alright sweetie looks like you will be ready to push soon, you are now nine centimeters," the nurse informed the anxious couple.

"Great," Jade huffed, "till then can I get the epidural, these contractions are getting more intense," she requested.

"Oh, well I hate to tell you that you're going to have to do this free of drugs, because it is too late for you to get the epidural," the nurse informed her.

"What!" she yelled.

"Yea there is no point in giving it to you now, it won't take effect in time for the birth," she explained.

"Ugh, fine," Jade huffed.

"You'll be fine babe, you had Lexi without any drugs so I think you can do it again," Beck told her.

"See listen to your boyfriend," the nurse chimed in.

"Husband," Jade corrected.

The nurse just smiled and walked out. Then Jade proceeded to take her phone out and call her mom.

"Who are you calling at six thirty in the morning," asked a tired Beck.

"The queen of England," Jade sarcastically answered, "my mom I want to see how Lexi is doing and inform my parents about what is happening," she finished.

Five rings and nobody answered.

"Damn it, no answer," Jade whined.

"Yea because everyone is sleeping, you should try it sometime," Beck joked.

"If I wasn't in so much pain I'd so kill you right now," Jade threatened.

"Na, you love me too much," Beck replied, giving his wife a kiss.

"Oh god, will these contractions ever hurt less," Jade yelled, as she gripped Beck's hand.

"I'm sorry babe, but only a little while more until we meet our baby," Beck told Jade in an attempt to relax her.

"Yea, well maybe you should try this next time," Jade snapped back.

Another half an hour passed and Jade's contractions were so strong that she was crying.

"Beck please make it stop," she sobbed, "I can't do it anymore."

Beck hated to see his wife in so much pain, but what he hated more was that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain.

"I can't baby, but I wish I could," he told her, as he rubbed her back.

"Wish harder," she cried.

"How about I call our friends and let them know we are at the hospital and maybe they can come and distract you a bit," Beck suggested.

"You can tell them what's going on, but I just want this to be me and you no one else," she pleaded, "they can come after."

"Ok, anything you want," he said, as he took out his phone.

He texted everyone telling them that both him and Jade were at the hospital and that they could all come after the baby is born for a visit. Everyone replied quickly and their texts all pretty much said to keep them posted when the new baby Oliver came.

"Babe, get the nurse I feel like I have to push," Jade quickly demanded.

"Right on it babe," he told her, as he went out to find a nurse.

"Alright, let's check you out," said the nurse, as she walked in with Beck right behind her.

Sure enough Jade was ready to push. So the nurse prepped everything and went off to find the doctor.

"Ughhhhhh, I hate this it hurts," she cried, "please call my mom and tell her to start heading over I want Lexi to be here right after the baby is born."

"Will do babe," Beck complied.

Beck called Jade's parents, who agreed they'd be over as soon as Lexi finished her breakfast. Then he called their friends and they too agreed that they'd be right over.

"Alright Mrs. Oliver, Let's have a baby," the doctor cheered.

"Beck I don't know if I can do this," Jade whispered.

"You can and I'm going to be here all the way," he encouraged her, "just think of the beautiful baby we will have."

"Ok, ready Jade on this next contraction, push," the nurse said.

Jade nodded and pushed as hard as she could. It took Jade about ten pushes before the cry of a beautiful baby filled the room.

"Oh my god," Beck stared at the baby.

"What," Jade whispered, as she looked at the expression on her husbands face.

XXX Another chapter...it's not the best chapter but it's something and I hope you guys enjoy..And I know I take forever to update because i'm so busy but now that summers here and work is over next week... I hope to update at least every week...yay!...And thanks again guys for reading and reviewing...I really really appreciate it! so thanks again!XXX


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Oh my god," Beck repeated, this time with a grin on his face.

"What's going on," Jade panted.

"Just look down babe," Beck told his wife.

"Well, Mrs. Oliver," the doctor began, "looks like we have to think twice before relying on those ultrasound machines," he chuckled.

"What, why?" Jade asked, she still wasn't grasping what the doctor and Beck were trying to tell her. Although in her defense she was a little exhausted after so many hours of labor and pushing.

"Well because you just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy," the doctor informed her.

"A boy!" Beck shouted, a little too excitedly.

"Oh my god," was all Jade cold mange to say before the doctor placed the baby on her chest. She peeked in between the baby's legs just to be sure, "Yup, you are definitely a boy," she smirked.

Jade began to cry as she stared at her baby boy. She was very emotional and even more so when she remembered the day Lexi was born. Even though compared to Lexi's birth this one was definitely a piece of cake. She just couldn't believe she now was the mommy of two perfect angels and she couldn't remember a time when she was happier.

"He's beautiful," Beck told his wife, "just like you."

"I know, we make cute babies don't we," she smirked, stroking her baby boy's head.

Then the nurse took the baby and got him all cleaned up before handing him over to Beck, who had yet to hold his newborn son.

"Well congratulations," the doctor told them, as he finished cleaning up Jade.

"Thanks," they both said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to decide on a name, since well we thought he was a she," the doctor chuckled, as he exited the room.

That's when it finally hit Jade. They were prepared for a baby girl not a boy. She immediately began to panic, as she realized they had no clothes for a baby boy and even worse they didn't have any names at all. Everything in the nursery was purple and girly and no way in hell was her son going into that room.

Beck finally took his eyes off of his son to realize that his wife was freaking out about something.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"What's wrong!" she nearly yelled, "we have nothing prepared for a boy, not even a name."

"We'll think of one," Beck said, trying to calm his wife.

"But we don't even have clothes, I don't know about you but I do not want my son in purple pajamas or for him to have butterflies on his walls," she continued.

"Calm, down we'll figure it out," Beck pleaded, "Let's just enjoy him, while he still smells like new," he chuckled.

"Fine," Jade smiled, "give me my baby."

"Go with mommy, she's going to give you the good stuff," Beck cooed to his son.

"So is my other baby here yet, I want to see her," Jade sighed as she prepared to feed the baby.

"As a matter of fact they just got here," Beck began, "They're coming up the elevator."

"About goddamn time," she said, "hey let's not tell them she's a he, let's see if they can figure it out," she chuckled.

"Always the trickster," he chuckled, "but I'll go along."

"Good, now go hide everything that says baby boy Oliver," she commanded.

Just as Beck was done the door swung open and a loud, "Mommy, daddy," was heard.

"Hey baby girl," Beck greeted his daughter, as he picked her up and kissed her. Almost twenty four hours with out Lexi was way too long.

"Hey baby, were you a good girl for grandma and grandpa?" Jade questioned, as Beck set Lexi down next to her mommy.

"Yea, mommy," she replied, "Is that my baby tister?"

Lexi and Jade's parents were staring at the little bundle in Jade's arms.

"Oh my Jade," her mom began, "she's beautiful."

Jade and Beck just looked at eachother and grinned.

"Mommy, how baby not in your tummy no more?" a curious Lexi asked.

"It's a long story," Jade answered, "but look now here's the baby."

"It cute mama, now you go home and leave that here," she told her mommy, as she pointed to the baby. "Bye baby."

"Sorry kid, but the baby has to go home with us," Beck told his daughter.

"Yea sweetie, you'll have fun with her," Jade's dad told Lexi.

Just then Beck's parents walked in.

"Gamma, grandpa!" Lexi yelped as she tottled over to them. Jade's parent were a bit hurt that it was obvious Lexi preferred Beck's parents. Nonethe less they understood that it was only natural since Lexi spend almost all her little life with them.

"Hey baby," Beck's mom told Lexi, as she picked the toodler up.

"Hi, sweetie," Beck's dad told Lexi, "how are you precious," he cooed.

"I good, but I no want baby to come home with us, why no you take her," The little girl suggested.

Everyone got a chuckle out of that.

"Sorry little one the baby is going home with you," Beck's dad said.

Beck and Jade's parents didn't exactly get along, but for the sake of Lexi they tried to be civil. Beck's parents hated the fact that John and Rachel were allowed anywhere near Lexi after the way they kicked Jade out when she was pregnant. And Jade's parents thought Margaret and Jeff were wrong when they denied them any more help after they found out about baby number two. Jade's parents also thought that they were wrong for becoming distant, especially when they knew how much Lexi loved them.

"So Jade," Margaret began, "how was labor this time around?"

"A walk in the park," she smiled.

"Yea, unlike last time," Margaret continued, "You know Rachel Lexi was a scary birth, and of course you would know that if you were there."

"Mom!" Beck yelled at his mom.

"Don't yell at your mom," Jeff said.

"I'm sorry I was just stating the obvious," Magaret smirked.

"Please can we not do this while Lexi is here," Jade pleaded, and immidiatley shutting Margaret up.

"So sweetie what are you going to name this beautiful baby girl?" asked Rachel, quickly changing the subject.

"Well we kinda have a surprise for you," Jade smirked.

"Another turprise mama," Lexi giggled.

"Well you see this baby girl, decided she wanted to be a boy," Beck chuckled.

"What," everyone exclaimed.

"Yea, everyone meet baby boy Oliver," Jade said.

"Oh my, what how," said John.

"Well the ultra sound was wrong, trust me, I was just as shocked as you are," Jade laughed handing the baby over to her mom.

"Well hello you trickster," Rachel cooed to the baby, "Im grandma."

"So then what are you going to name him," asked Jeff.

"Don't know yet," Beck simply said.

"Let me hold him," Margaret said, as Rachel passed the baby.

"Jade he looks just like you," she said.

"Yup all me this time," she smiled.

"Well he's probably going to be cool like me," Beck grinned.

"So Lexi what do you think your baby brother's name should be?" John asked the toddler who was currently resting by her mother's side.

"Hmmm I thought it was a tister, no brother," she said.

"Well it was a surprise," Jade answered her.

"Well daddy and me watch this movie and the good guy name sandier? no wait umm," she pondered, "daddy what good guy name, the one that no has legs but has magic powders with its head," she turned to Beck.

"Xavier," he chuckled.

"Yea, that one I like that mommy and the lady with white hair," she smiled at Jade.

"Really Beck you let an almost two year old watch X-men," Jade told her husband.

"What it's a good film," he defended.

"well he's beautiful Jade," Jeff said.

"Thanks," they both replied.

"Well we have to go, but we'll see you guys soon," Margaret said, handing the baby back over to Jade.

"No go gamma," Lexi whined, "I know I goes with you and mommy and daddy take xavier home."

"No baby you have to go with mommy too," Jeff told her.

"We'll come by soon promise," said Margaret.

They both gave Lexi lots of hugs and kisses and said goodbye and left.

"So Jade since you guys dont have any baby boy clothes your dad and I will go buy some so that he has clothes when you guys come home," Rachel said.

"Thanks mom, and one more favor can you take the butterflies off his walls," she smiled.

"Will do," said John.

"Come on Lexi let's go shopping for baby brother," Rachel said, picking up Lexi.

"No I stay with mommy and daddy, please," she cried.

This just made Jade want to cry, she hated seeing her baby like this.

"Look Lex, go shopping and then come back ok," Beck told his daughter.

"Ok, daddy but I no like Xavier, I no wanna see him when I come's back, got it," she told them as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ahh yes," Beck thought to himself, "definitely Jade's attitude."

"No can do, he's here to stay," said John.

"But she's my mommy and daddy," Lexi cried.

"Sweetie, everything will be ok, even with Xavier I'm still your mommy and he's still your daddy, we love you big time," she told her daughter, "You get to help mommy and be a big sister."

"No, you and you are mine," Lexi said pointing to Jade and Beck.

"C'mon sweetie, we'll go get food and go shopping," Rachel told Lexi as they headed out the door.

"See you guys in a bit," said John, as he kissed the top of his daughters head. "Don't worry we'll calm her down."

"Thanks dad, I just didn't think she would act like this, she seemed happy about having a baby around," Jade said, as tears filled her eyes.

"She'll understand you rest and come up with a name for this little guy," he said, as he gave jade a hug and walked out.

"I feel horrible," Jade sighed.

"She'll be ok and come around and you'll see she'll love to be a big sister," Beck told his wife, trying to stop her from crying.

"You're a good mom," he smiled. "Now let's come up with a name, he can't be baby boy Oliver forever."

"Funny, hmm well I do like Xavier, but not as his first name," Jade said.

"How bout Orlando?" Beck suggested.

"Gross, next," she said.

"Matthew, Luke, Liam, John, Jeremiah?"

"Those are all like bible names," she chuckled, "have you been secretly reading the bible or something."

"No just the first names that came to mind," he laughed.

"I got it, how about Liam Xavier Oliver," she said.

"Perfect," her husband answered.

"Liam Xavier Oliver, born September 14 at eight thirty in the morning," she said.

"He's perfect at eight pounds and nineteen and a half inches long," he added.

"Fatty," Jade whispered to her son.

"Tell her Liam, it's your fault mommy for eating so much," he chuckled, grabbing Liam out of Jade's arm.

"Watch it Oliver," she hissed.

"Kidding," he chuckled, "I love you more than anything babe, and thank you for the two beautiful children you have given me."

"I love you too, but next time you want kids, how bout you try pushing them out," she smirked.

"Funny," he replied, kissing her passionatley.

The next day came and went and before they knew it, it was time to take baby Liam home. Lexi was still a bit jealous and all Beck and Jade could do was reasssure her that they loved her very much and that having the baby around was going to be great. Jade's parents had gone out and bought some stuff for Liam and the butterflies on the walls were gone. Beck's parents had aslo brought by some baby stuff and of course something for Lexi as well.

As the weeks went on they settled into a nice routine, but that didn't mean that things were peachy. Money ws becoming an issue and Jade was going a little crazy being at home all day with two kids. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take before she snapped.

XXX Another Chapter...EnjoyXXX Thanks for the wonderful reviewsXXX R&R..how's everybody's summer, hope you are all enjoying it! :)..Once again Thanks for reading and reviewingXX


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It had been two months since baby Liam was born and things in the Oliver household were just getting worse. Beck was working double shifts which meant Jade was at home all day caring for her two kids. Sure her mom would pop in once in awhile to help her out, but she also worked so she wasn't available all the time. Her in-laws well let's just say they were becoming more and more distant as the months went by. They would come by a couple of times a week and buy things for the kids, but they never offered to help out, unless of course it was an emergency.

Jade was getting tired of the daily routine. Wake up, make breakfast, clean the house, play with Lexi, give attention to Liam, take them for a walk, come home, make lunch, clean up some more, make dinner, feed everyone, bathe her kids and put them to bed. It was the same thing every day. The only time she caught a break was when she took a shower or was asleep. Her whole life was consumed by her kids, and don't get her wrong she loves them to death, but a break once in awhile would be nice. Beck helped, but not as much as she would like him too. He was alwasy tired from work so he didn't volunteer to help out, she always had to nag him about it.

"Hey, I'm home," greeted Beck, as he walked through the door.

"Daddy," Lexi yelled, as she ran to her daddy.

"Hi, baby," he said, giving Lexi a kiss. "Where's mommy?"

"She giving baby bath," the almost two year old answered.

Beck and Lexi made their way to the bathroom, there was his wife drying up their two month old. She was wearing sweat pants, a t-shirt two sizes too big, and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Hey," she greeted dryly, as she saw Beck standing in the door way with their daughter.

"Hey, you look tired," Beck chuckled, and immidiatley he regretted it.

She just glared at him, not wanting to curse infront of her kids. She finished dressing Liam and then she put him in his swing.

"Lexi, your turn," she called out.

"No, I no want to," Lexi screamed.

"You don't have a choice," Jade smirked.

She grabbed Lexi from Beck and took her in the bathroom.

"Watch Liam while I bathe Lexi," she ordered.

"But let," was all Beck could get out before Jade cut him off.

"What you can't do that, you're so damn tired you can't watch your son," she snapped.

"Yes, I am tired for your information," Beck snapped back.

All focus was now on the argument, with Lexi's bath long forgotten.

"Really and I'm not," she yelled.

"I didn't say that," he argued back, trying to remain cool.

"You're right Beck because all I do is sit on my ass all day," Jade began to yell. "I just sit here and magically the kids get fed, the house gets clean, and your fucking dinner gets made!"

"Calm down," Beck told his wife, "I don't want to argue about this tonight."

"Well maybe if you offered to help more we wouldn't be fucking arguing," she snapped.

"Jade!" Beck yelled, "watch your mouth."

"Oh no mommy said a bad word," Lexi spoke.

Jade was still angry and not wanting to continue in front of the kids, she walked out of the bathroom. Beck got Liam into his crib and Lexi into bed. He read her a story and waited for her to fall asleep, before returning to the living room.

"Really you had to start that in front of the kids," he quickly told Jade.

"Fuck you," she spat back. She did realize that was stupid on her part, but she just couldn't help it, she was so angry.

"Damn it Jade, it's the same shit all the time!" he yelled, "I know you're tired so am I, you think I just go off and play no, I'm working."

"Whatever, do whatever the hell you want!" she snapped. "You still don't get it."

"Get what!"

"That I'm tired of doing everything, you fucking come home eat and sit on your ass, tonight was the first time you read Lexi a story in months," she hissed.

"Damn it,I'm tired of having the same argument with you almost every night," he answered her, "I'm tired of you fucking nagging me to do things."

"So now you're tired of me and your kids?" she hissed, "Fine this fucking house has two damn doors fucking use them you asshole," she finished storming off upstairs in tears.

Beck didn't mean it, but he was so pissed off he yelled, "Fine, fuck you! you damn bitch."

"Go to hell," Jade yelled from upstairs. "We don't need you, you poor excuse of a father."

That enraged Beck even more and he totally lost it.

"Hell is better than being here with you," he yelled as he stormed in the room suitcase in hand packing as much of his things as he could.

"Yea, go run to mommy," Jade said, throwing his stuff at him.

"Whatever," was all he said, before he turned around stormed downstairs and slammed the front door.

"Fuck him," was all Jade said, as she wiped away tears.

"Mommy, where daddy go?" Lexi's voice startled her.

"Daddy is an asshole," was what Jade really wanted to say, but she bit her tongue and simply said, "he's going to clear his mind, he'll be back. now go back to bed sweetie."

"Ok, but mommy no cwy it's ok daddy always make thing better," her daughter said, with a smile.

Jade couldn't help but break down even more at the words of her daughter. "What the hell had happened," was all she thought as she cried with her daughter in her arms.

XXXEnjoyXX Thanks for Reviewing and readingXXX


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Mommy, you say daddy coming back then why you still cwying," Lexi asked, stroking her mommy's cheek.

"Because he's not here and I don't want to sleep alone," Jade quickly answered, wiping away the tears.

"I know how fix it," Lexi giggled, getting off her mommy's lap, "I sweep here with you till daddy come back."

Jade looked at her daughter and wanted to cry even more because she just didn't know how she was going to explain to Lexi that daddy wasn't going to be coming home. She decided that she would explain everything in the morning to her and that for now she would just go along with it and put her baby down to sleep.

"Okay babe, that sounds good," Jade said, as she tucked Lexi in on Beck's side of the bed.

"Night mommy, I love you," Lexi said, as Jade stroked her cheek. "I help you cleans and do things so you don't be too tired, okay mommy."

"No baby, I love to do those things for you and your brother, even for daddy," Jade replied, placing a kiss on Lexi's cheek. "Just sometimes mommy wishes she did more than that for you guys because I love you guys so much."

"You means like make money like daddy," replied Lexi.

"Yeah, something like that," Jade smiled, thinking how on earth did she get blessed with such a smart daughter.

"You know mama," began Lexi, as she drifted off to sleep, "daddy tolds me secret."

"And what was that secret," Jade whispered to Lex.

"He says he loves you lots cos mommy you gave me and baby brother to him," she whispered. "He tolds me never to tells, so no tells mommy."

Jade let a tear fall, as she looked down at a sleeping Lexi. She hated how things had escalated, she didn't mean for it to happen. She just wanted a break that's all. Before her thoughts could make her feel even guiltier, baby Liam started crying, signaling it was time for his feeding.

Beck stormed off and was beyond pissed. He couldn't believe everything that happened. He wasn't a bad father he did everything he needed to do for his kids and Jade. He took the car and just drove; he didn't want to go to his parent's house because he didn't want to prove jade right. So instead he called up Andre, hoping he was up as it was already close to midnight.

On the third ring, "Hello," came through the line.

"Hey man, I need a favor?" Beck asked.

"Hey man, long time no talk, cuz you know you are always working," Andre answered back.

"Yea sorry, but listen Jade and I got into a fight," he started.

"Dang, what you do to piss her off," Andre quickly replied.

"Nothing, but anyways it got so bad that she kicked me out and I left," he continued, "so can I crash at your place for the night?"

"Yea sure man," Andre agreed. "You remember where?"

"Yea, it's right around you're parents house right?"

"Yea, a mile down the road, I'll text you my address and just call me back if you get lost."

"Thanks Andre," Beck replied.

"No problem and don't worry Jade is Jade and she didn't mean anything she said to you I guarantee it," his friend added.

"I hope not, her and my kids are my life," Beck sighed, "Okay see you in a bit then we can talk some more," with that Beck hung up.

On his way to Andre's Beck just lost it. One side of him wanted to turn around and go home and tell Jade how sorry he was, but the other side said no, she was totally out of line and she needs to apologize to you. So of course being young and stupid, he decided to listen to the side that told him Jade needed to apologize first. So he made his way to Andre's house and that was that.

After Liam had been fed and in his cradle next to Jade, she decided she needed to talk to someone, so she called up Cat.

"Hey, Jade," a cheery Cat greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing," Jade said.

"Just here at home with guess who, Tori," she yelped.

"Oh," was all Jade got out before being interrupted by Cat.

"Jade, what's wrong, you sound like you've been crying," Cat said. "Oh my god is something wrong with Lexi or Liam?" she panicked.

"No, calm down it's Beck," Jade managed to say before crying.

"Oh hun what happened," came in Tori's voice.

"We got in a fight," Jade sobbed, "he left."

"That asshole," Cat quickly barked, "he just left you and the kids?"

"Cat!" Tori cried, "I bet there's a reasonable explanation."

"Fine, Jade tell us what happened?" Cat asked.

Before Jade could answer, she heard Tori yell, "Screw that we'll be right over."

"No it's late and you guys are busy," Jade said, not wanting to inconvenience her friends.

"No, we can sit on our asses and pig out at your house, while we talk, plus Jade you need us right now," Cat shouted.

"Thanks, guys," Jade sniffed.

"Were on our way, and don't cry everything will be ok you'll see," said Cat before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later Cat and Tori arrived at Jade's house.

"We brought tons of things to cheer you up," Cat shrieked, as she embraced Jade.

"Thanks, come in," Jade told them, "just be quiet the kids are in bed."

"How are they last time we saw them was two weeks ago," asked Tori.

"They're good, growing and stuff," Jade replied.

They all made their way into the living room and sat down. Jade made some coffee and Cat busted out cookies and candy from her bag.

"So tell us what happened," Cat quickly asked, "Because whatever it was, it was bad, you've been crying and Beck left."

"We just started fighting about the same thing, how he doesn't help and how I need a break once in awhile," Jade began, "but then I don't know, we started shouting and he pissed me off."

"Jade, please don't tell me Lexi saw all this," Tori said.

"Well that's the worst part she did, it all happened in front of her," Jade began to cry, "I'm the worse mom."

"Now, listen you are not a bad mom at all, hell I don't think I would have as much patience if I was in your shoes," Tori began, "hell I would've cracked already if I was home with my kids all day twenty four seven. You are a good mom you love your kids and take care of them no matter how tired you are."

"That's true, and Jade it's ok to need some time to yourself," Cat added.

"Now how did things get so bad that Beck left?" Chimed in Tori.

"He just pissed me off because he doesn't get how I feel, so I told him to leave and that the kids and I were better off without him and he left." Jade said.

"He's still an ass for leaving even if you told him to," Cat replied. "Has he even called to check up on the kids or anything?"

"No, what if he's gone for good, because of the stupid things I said," Jade sobbed.

"Girl, he loves you more than anything and he loves those two little angels you guys created, I don't think he's gone for good," Tori consoled Jade, "he just needs a break too, to clear his mind."

"She's right that boy loves you and he'll be back, I'm not saying tomorrow or heck maybe not even in a week, but he'll come back," Cat piped in, "just give him time."

"Ugh, you're right I just have to keep positive for my kids, I love them and Beck even if he does piss me off," she said with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Now let's go to sleep and tomorrow we'll help you out," Cat giggled.

"No, you guys probably have plans," Jade rejected her.

"No, being here is better than having a movie marathon, you need us," Tori said, hugging Jade.

"Thanks," was all Jade said before Liam began to cry.

"Go give your little man the boob juice," Cat chuckled, "Night love."

"Night guys, don't sleep on the couch, one can take Lexi's bed and the other the pull out bed," Jade insisted.

"Ok thanks, now go on and tend to your little one before he starves, night," Tori said, motioning Jade to go up stairs.

Jade felt a little better after talking and she hoped and prayed this would all be over soon, and that Beck would come home soon. Then again she'd never seen him so pissed, and she couldn't help but think that maybe he finally realized he regretted ever forming a family with her and getting married so soon.

Beck finally arrived at Andre's and was a complete mess. He was sad, worried, but above all pissed.

"Hey, man," Andre greeted him, "you look like hell."

"Yea, well if you lived with Jade you'd look like this too," Beck snapped as he walked into Andre's loft.

"Shut up, Jade is great and you know it," he replied, taking a seat on the couch, "plus you are just angry right now."

"Whatever, thanks for letting me crash here," Beck replied.

"Now, come on and tell me what happened," Andre said.

"She's just being a bitch," Beck groaned.

"How? and I know you're mad, but calling her a bitch won't fix anything," Andre told his friend.

"I know it's just she called me a bad father and she just nags and nags all the time," Beck huffed.

"Well maybe she just feels stressed, I know for a fact she didn't mean it," Andre told Beck.

"Yea, well hell I feel stressed too, we're falling behind on our bills, and I already feel like a bad father because I work so much, I hardly spend time with the kids, she doesn't have to rub it in my face," Beck ranted. "Maybe we did get married too soon."

"You know what I'm hearing? is that both you and Jade need some time alone away from chaos, to talk and enjoy eachother, don't let the anger get to you," Andre spoke. "You need to see it from her point of view too, she is home all day she runs the house and takes care of everything at home, you both work really hard just in different ways."

"I really didn't see it that way," Beck pondered.

"If anything you atleast have some adult communication, her on the other hand not so much," Andre chuckled. "I mean she's at home and the only people she talks to all day are the kids, and I can totally see how that can tire someone out. And I don't want to be an ass or make you feel bad, but Jade has put her dreams on the back burner for you guys. She chose to let you have the chance of going back to school in the winter and to work and make something of yourself. I know for a fact that was hard for her to do because she always talked about going to college and graduating."

"I know," was all Beck could get out.

Him and Jade had discussed college plans a month after Liam was born and with out hesitation Jade had told him to go ahead and start school in the winter, that she would be ok with the kids until she and Beck could both afford to go to college.

"So I don't know about you, but that to me sounds like someone that loves you and not a bitch," Andre scolded Beck.

"I guess you're right, but right now I just think we both need some time to chill," a stubborn Beck replied, playing with his phone.

"Alright, do what you gotta do, just remember Jade is the mother of your kids and loves you," witht that said Andre went to bed leaving Beck alone with his thoughts.

Beck knew that Andre was right, but his pride kept him from running home to Jade that night. Instead he sent a text to Jade.

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade**

_Look, I know you're probably asleep thanking god that I'm not there to bug you, but I just wanted to let you know tomorrow I'm coming by to see the kids. I think you and I need to talk, but to be honest I don't want to talk to you right now. So let's just chill and maybe in a couple of days we can sort all this out. _

He sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep as he stared at a picture of Liam and Lexi on his phone.

It was close to one and Jade was putting Liam in his cradle when she heard her phone. Her heart skipped a beat and she hoped it was Beck saying he would come home and that he loved her and would never leave her. Instead her heart broke when she read the text. His words seemed so cold to her and what hurt her the most was that he didn't even mention that he was sorry or that he loved her. She wiped away the tears and she knew that she had to fix things, for her kid's sake. She started this so she had to make it right. Giving into her emotions she quickly sent him a text.

**To:Beck**

**From:Jade**

_That's fine, and take all the time you need to chill. Just know I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said. Beck I love you and all you do for us. When you are ready to talk I'll be here._

She crawled into bed in tears and thinking the worse. She would never forgive herself for this, for messing up her kid's life and driving Beck away all becasue of her selfish needs. She gave Lexi a kiss and cried her self to sleep.

!XXX Thanks for the wonderful feedback and to all those who review and read my story religiously, It is very much appreciated!XXX


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Cat and Tori, woke up bright and early and made breakfast for everyone.

"Poor Jade," sighed Cat, as she flipped the pancakes. "She doesn't deserve this."

"I know I feel bad for her, so we have to distract her today and get her mind off of this for a bit," answered Tori, as she stirred the oatmeal.

"Don't forget to put blueberries in the oatmeal," Cat said pointing to some that were on the counter, "Lexi loves them."

Tori nodded and went over to get them.

"Yeah, maybe my mom can watch the kids and we can take her for a girls night," suggested Cat.

"Yeah, she needs to get out and be an eighteen year old for once," chuckled Tori.

"Mommy," they heard Lexi giggle from upstairs, "it's good morning time."

"Go get her so she doesn't wake Jade up," Cat ordered Tori.

Tori wiped her hands and quickly, but quietly sprinted upstairs.

"Hey baby," she cooed.

"Auntie Tori," Lexi replied, surprised to see Tori. "Why you here so early?"

"Because we wanted to see you and Liam," she answered with a smile.

"But too early and how you get in, mommy till sweeping," Lexi ranted as she rubbed her eyes and let out a big yawn.

"Well aren't you full of questions," Tori chuckled, as she picked Lexi up. "C'mon let's let mommy sleep and go down stairs, I have another surprise."

"Okay, but I needs new big girl diaper, I didn't go potty in the potty," Lexi whispered to Tori.

"Wow, mommy and daddy are getting you ready to use the potty already?" Tori replied, as her and Lexi made their way to Lexi's room.

"No mommy shows me how cos daddy can't he a boy," Lexi replied in a duh tone.

"Yup, you are most definitely Jade's kid," Tori laughed, as she finished getting Lexi ready. "You have tons of attitude."

"House smells yummy," Lexi smiled, as Tori finished putting a bow in her hair.

"Well that's because I have a surprise for you, close your eyes," Tori told Lexi.

Lexi put her little hands in front of her face and giggled as they made the trip downstairs.

"Do I open now," Lexi said in a fit of laughter.

"Only if you give me kisses," Tori said sweetly.

Lexi gave Tori a big hug and kiss, before Cat's laughter caught her attention.

"Auntie Cat," Lexi shrieked. "You here too."

"Yeah and made you lots of yummy food," Cat shouted, as she took Lexi from Tori and hugged her.

"With booberries?" Lexi asked, as Cat sat her in her high chair.

"Would I be a good auntie if I didn't," she giggled, giving Lexi her oatmeal.

"Thanks yous," Lexi said.

Tori and Cat sat down next to Lexi and had some breakfast as well. In the middle of their breakfast they heard the baby.

"Your turn," said Tori.

"Alright I'll be right back," Cat agreed as she got up and headed up stairs.

When she reached the room she saw Jade was still asleep, so she crept in quietly and scooped up Liam. She went to the nursery and got him all clean and headed downstairs with the little guy.

"Baby brother," Lexi yelled.

"Yea, he's up and ready to eat," Cat giggled, as she stared at the baby boy, who looked exactly like Jade.

"What are you going to feed him," Tori began, "Jade still breast feeds him and she's not here Einstein."

"No need for name calling," Cat chuckled, as she playfully smacked Tori. "Hey Lex do you know what mommy feeds Liam?"

"Dunno, but she has milk like ice in there," Lexi answered, as she pointed to the fridge.

"Ha, she has frozen breast milk!" Cat shouted triumphantly, taking a pouch of milk out of the freezer.

"Fine, but how are you going to unfreeze it," Tori teased.

"The microwave, duh!" Cat answered, afterall isn't that how you warm up stuff.

"No auntie Cat and Tori," Lexi yelled, as she banged her sippy cup on her tray. But Tori and Cat were too busy arguing about the milk they didn't hear Lexi, so she just screamed louder.

"No, no, no,no," Lexi yelled. "Hey, yous guys, mommy no do that."

Still they didn't turn around, so Lexi kept at it.

"Top, top, top it, yous guys," she yelled over and over.

"Oh my god, stop!" Tori raised her voice.

"Don't yell," Cat scolded her.

"I wouldn't have to if you listen to me, and if Lexi over there wouldn't be yelling and banging her cup," Tori huffed. "I don't know how Jade does it, I would have thrown myself out the window if I had a crying baby and a screaming toddler."

"Well, good morning," came Jade's voice, "what is going on?"

"Sorry we didn't want to wake you," Cat apologized.

"It's ok, wow pancakes yummy," Jade said, as she snatched a pancake and gave her daughter a kiss.

"Mommy, auntie Cat and Tori, dunno how to make that milk no ice no more," Lexi quickly told.

"Not, true," Cat said, playfully sticking her tongue out at Lexi.

"Here, give me my kid," Jade ordered, "put the milk back, I'll just feed him."

"No you eat and we'll feed him," Tori interjected.

"No you guys already did enough," Jade replied.

"No, eat and tell us what to do," Cat ordered and shoved a plate full of food in jade's face.

"Fine, for one you never put breast milk in the microwave, geniuses," Jade explained. "Put some hot water in a mug and place the pouch inside then give it to my whaling baby," Jade chuckled.

"I knew that," Cat said a little embarrassed.

Every thing finally got under control and everyone went back to eating. Just as everyone was done Lexi looked at her mommy and said, "Mommy you no sad no more?"

"No, you and Liam make me happy so I can never ever be sad," Jade answered, cleaning up Lexi's face.

"So where's daddy, he didn't eats with us," came Lexi's next question, "and he loves oats meal and pandycake."

The question Jade had been dreading all morning had finally been asked. She looked over at Tori and Cat hoping they could help her find a suitable answer for a twenty three month old. But no luck they were just as stumped as she was. So she decided just to be honest with her daughter.

"Lexi, you know mommy and daddy love you and Liam a lot right," Jade began, as she picked up Lexi and sat her on her lap. "Mommy and daddy no matter what will always be here for you guys, but daddy and mommy are not happy with each other right now."

Lexi stared deep into her mommy's eyes as her baby brain went into overload trying to figure out what her mommy meant. "Was daddy not ever coming back?" she thought, "Did daddy no love mommy anymore." All these thoughts just came down to one thing that Lexi cried out, "Mommy I wants daddy."

"Daddy is coming later to see you and brother, but then daddy is going to leave," Jade explained to her daughter, trying so hard not to hurt her daughter even more.

"No I wants him to stay, he no leave his stuffs here mommy," Lexi leaped out of Jade's lap and ran upstairs to her parents' room.

"Sweetie be careful," Cat raised her voice, as she tried to catch up with Lexi.

Everyone soon caught up to Lexi and found her looking for daddy's things in the closet.

"Mommy, daddy tooks lots of shirts," this time Lexi was crying.

"Sweetie mommy and daddy need to talk and when they do your daddy will be back," Tori consoled Lexi.

"Babe, daddy is coming soon I promise, remember we will never ever leave you," Jade began, "even if mommy and daddy are not in the same house we still love you guys and will be there for you sweetie."

At this point both Lexi and Jade were crying. Jade was hugging her daughter so close trying to console her. Jade's heart broke to see the big tears rolling down her daughter's cheek all because of the stupid fight she had ensued. Lexi started to calm down and Jade picked her up and took her to her room. Cat finished feeding Liam and Tori went downstairs to clean up.

Beck woke up to the smell of bacon and to Andre shaking him.

"Wake up," his friend told him.

"Why I don't have to work today," he mumbled half asleep.

"Man just get up," Andre said more aggressively.

"Oh, hey," Beck chuckled.

"There's bacon in the kitchen," Andre offered, "I'll be back later I have class right now, so I hope you work things out with Jade, but if you don't you can stay here again."

"Thanks, we'll see what happens," was all Beck answered, as Andre walked out the door.

Just then Beck took out his phone and saw the text Jade had sent him and there was one from Cat too.

He decided to look at Cat's first.

**To:Beck**

**From:Cat**

_ASSHOLE, you just don't walk out on your wife and kids._

"Great," he thought, "Jade told them and made me look like the bad guy."

Then he looked at Jade's. As soon as he finished reading it he couldn't believe what he was reading. She had apologized and Jade is never the one to give in first.

"Damn it, I am an asshole," he told himself. "But she was the one who started it, a simple sorry isn't going to fix it."

He didn't give any more thought and went over to eat. Just as he was done his phone buzzed.

**To: Beck**

**From: Tori**

_Hey you better get your sorry ass up and get to your house now!_

**To: Tori**

**From: Beck**

_Damn it stop attacking me, I already got Cat's text now yours. If this is a plan to get me back home and make things good with Jade, it won't work. I'm still pretty pissed._

Less than a minute later Tori replied.

**To: Beck**

**From:Tori**

_Stop being fucking full of yourself and stop your damn pity party and man up. This isn't about just you and Jade, did you forget you have two kids. Well Jade hasn't and guess what she's trying to console Lexi because she is crying because she wants her daddy. So if that's not good enough to get you to your house then maybe you don't deserve to have Jade and your kids! It's up to you now to make your daughter feel better!_

Tori's words hurt like hell. His heart broke to now his daughter was sad and he wasn't there to console her. He quickly got in his car and sped off.

"I put Liam down and Jade's still trying to cheer Lexi up, they're having a tea party," Cat announced as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Well, I texted Beck to get his sorry ass here," Tori admitted.

"But what if Jade doesn't want him here?" Cat asked plopping herself on the couch.

"It's Jade, even if she doesn't want to see him," Tori began, "I know she wants him here for Lexi's sake."

"You're right," Cat sighed, "Beck's just being an ass and stubborn."

"I know, Jade apologized, but apparently that wasn't good enough," Tori said, as she gathered her clothes to go and take a shower. "Be right out."

"Ok, I'll think of something we can do with Jade," Cat giggled, "my mom said she'd watch the kiddies."

Tori went off to the guest bathroom and Cat occupied herself by throwing in a load of laundry for Jade.

"Oh my god," Cat squealed, "Liam's clothes are so tiny, babies are so cute."

Just then the front door shut and she knew who it was.

"Finally," Cat said, as she rolled her eyes at Beck.

"Whatever, I don't need your crap right now," Beck huffed, as he went upstairs.

"I swear if you are not nice and make Jade cry again, you're going to be sorry," Cat yelled, as he disappeared upstairs.

"Mommy, I no wanna plays no more," Lexi sighed, "I just wants daddy, you say he was coming."

"Sweetie I want daddy too, but mommy wasn't nice and I don't know if daddy wants to come by," Jade sighed, giving up hope that Beck was going to come by to see the kids.

"Don't cwy mommy," Lexi told her mommy, as she sat down in her mommy's lap. "You not mean you always makes me laugh and you always takes me to the stores and to the park with brother."

"Thanks, baby," she kissed Lexi.

"Yea, daddy no do that's with me," Lexi realized, "he just buys us pwetty things."

Beck had been listening outside the door and he couldn't take it. This small exchange between his daughter and wife made him realize he would be dumb to walk out on the biggest blessing in his life, his family.

"Hey," he sheepishly entered the room.

"Daddy!" Lexi could not scream loud enough.

She embraced her daddy and took in his scent. Man did Lexi miss her daddy.

"Hey, you," he began, as he ruffled his toddlers hair. "What are you playing?"

"I miss you, where you gos?" the toddler questioned. "Mommy where you going?"

Jade had gotten up and with out a word headed towards the door.

"To check on brother," she answered trying to fight back the tears. "You play with daddy."

She didn't wait for he daughter's response and just left. She couldn't bare being in the room with him knowing he didn't want to see her right now.

"Daddy, mommy not mean you are," Lexi said full of attitude. "You makes her cries a lot and me toos!"

"Sorry, sweetie it won't happen again," he smiled, pouring pretend tea into a cup.

"Pwomise daddy, I no want yous to leaves," Lexi giggled, as her daddy put a tiara on his head.

"I promise, I love you and mommy and Liam," he told his daughter sitting her on his lap. "I'm yours and mommy's forever."

Lexi had the biggest smile and the fact that her daddy wasn't there in the morning was long forgotten. After playing with Lexi for over an hour he decided it was time to talk to Jade.

"Baby, go downstairs with aunt Tori and Cat, I have to make mommy happy," he told his daughter.

"Ok, Toriiiiiiiii, Cattttttt, I coming down," Lexi yelled from upstairs.

Tori ran up and carried Lexi down stairs.

"Hey I cans do its by myselfs, you know, I a big girl," Lexi pouted.

"Yea, well the last thing I want is for you to fall on my watch," Tori told Lexi. Lexi just giggled at her silly aunt.

"C'mon mommy and daddy have to talk," Cat began, slipping a jacket on Lexi. "Let's go to the park, just us no baby brother."

Lexi grinned and jumped for joy. They left a note for Jade and went off to the park.

**XXX Here you go another chapter hope you guys enjoy. R&R thanks again...Hope you guys are having a great weekend :)!XXX**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Hey," Beck choked out, as he entered his room. Jade was leaning up against the headboard of the bed feeding Liam.

She looked at her baby as she simply said, "Hey."

Beck sat next to her and stared at her and their son before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Jade," he began. "I was an ass for walking away and calling you a,"

"You don't have to repeat it," she cut him off.

"I'm so sorry, I promise I'll help out more, just please say you'll forgive me," he pleaded.

She really just wanted to forgive him and just put all this behind her, but for some reason she just couldn't forget that he walked out on her, on his family. She just continued to stare at Liam and sat in silence with her thoughts.

"Jade," Beck pleaded, "please say something, look at me please."

"Look," she began, for the first time meeting his eyes, "I really want to, but I don't know if I can."

"I promise it won't happen again," he told her. "Please Jade."

"I said I don't know," She had tears building up, "It's just I can't trust you, what if things get bad again and you just bolt out of here again, then what? Do I just wait for you like an idiot? What do I tell the kids?

"Jade, stop!" he raised his voice. "What part of it won't happen again don't you understand?"

Jade felt herself getting angry at his tone and stubborness. So she finished burping Liam and placed him in his cradle.

"Look I'm sorry too for whatever I said," she said trying to hold back her tears, "but I already told you how I feel."

"So what then? That's it," he yelled in frustration as he paced back and forth, "you're giving up on us? You're done with me and all we've built together?

"Damnit, Beck I didn't say that," now her turn to raise her voice, "I really want to just say yes I forgive you and it's all ok, but I can't becasue you walking out hurt a lot and I don't know if I can be strong enough to deal with it if it happens again."

"So you're going to make me beg for you to take me back, is that it?" he huffed, "you're going to be selfish and only think about yourself, what about Lexi and Liam?"

"Guess what Beck, I'm not only thinking about me," she responded, "you know what hurt me more than you walking out? Seeing my little girl ask where her daddy was, or better yet asking why her daddy didn't want to be with us anymore! That's why if it happens again it would hurt me, becasue of my kids!

"Oh so now, you're throwing the kids in the mix, way to go about things," he scoffed at her. "So because of one mistake I can't see my kids and I'm the worse father!

"Whatever, I'm done with this conversation," she said realizing there was no getting through to him, she picked up Liam and headed towards the door.

"Well I'm not done," he stopped her by placing himself in front of the door.

"Please move," she stood her ground with a two month old in her arms. "All I ask is that you think hard about your actions and ask yourself, if this is where you want to be? If you are truly willing to change and not walk out when things get tough then the door is open. Beck, I need a partner a friend whose willing to hear me out and someone I can trust.

"Well, you're not perfect either," he spat back at her, "You get angry easily and are always complaining of how tired you are." That was his weak attempt to make her feel bad.

"Yea, you're right," she answered, " but I'm still here and never in my mind as frustrated as I have been with you, have I even contemplated the idea of walking out. I made a committment to all of you guys and I suck it up and keep going, for you and for my kids."

"Jesus Jade! do you think the first thing I think about day in and day out, is hmm let me think of a way to leave my wife and kids? NO!" he yelled at her, making Liam flinch in his sleep.

"Stop, please your angry and you're not hearing me out," she told him, as she rocked Liam. "Look it's not only you either, I'm working on making myself a better wife and mom too."

"Great and while you are being super mom, where am I? Bumming at Andre's and my kids thinking I abandoned them," he yelled.

"No you can come whenever you want and see them, but us, we need a break," she told him trying to calm a fussy Liam.

"Fine, have it your way," he finally gave up, "but I'll prove to you that here with you guys is where I want to be," he turned around with out another word and left.

Jade felt guilty about driving him away, but she had to be sure that he was in it for the long run; and that meant giving him time to think.

Cat, Tori, and Lexi came home around five and they expected everything to be back to normal.

"Hey we're home," Cat sang.

"Hey guys, I just finished putting Liam down," Jade greeted them, as she appeared in the living room.

"Momma, I has lots of funs," Lexi giggled as her mommy lifted her up to her hip.

"I'm glad you had fun," Jade began, "why don't you go and play for a little bit before bath time," she kissed Lexi.

"Ok mommy," Lexi giggled and raced up to her room.

"She ate already, so no need to worry about dinner for her," Tori informed Jade.

"Thanks guys," she smiled.

"So, where's Beck, is he with Liam asleep already," Cat giggled, assuming Beck and Jade had made up.

"Yea about that," Jade said, "he left."

"What that ass," Tori let out.

"No let me finish, it was my choice," Jade clarified.

"Why?" both Cat and Tori asked.

"Because I want him to think about what he wants, I want him to be sure he wants to be here with us," Jade explained with tears in her eyes.

"Jade you know he does, he loves you guys," Cat told her friend.

"It's just I can't handle him leaving us again, you saw how Lexi was, that hurts my heart and I don't want it to happen again. So I need him to be sure that when things get tough he won't just leave," Jade ranted.

Tori hugged her and told her, "If you think that's best, then we are here to support you ok."

"Thanks, I hope I didn't make the wrong choice, I just want him to be sure is all," she cried.

"I know and trust me girl he'll be back ok," Cat hugged her.

"Well we're crashing here again, to help you," Tori stated.

"No, You guys have already done enough," Jade told them.

"Na, you need us and plus we love being with the kids," Cat smiled.

"Thanks," was all she could reply.

"Ugh I hate myself for causing all this shit," Beck told Andre.

"Dude, chill it'll work itself out," his friend reassured him, "all she wants you to do is think it's not like she never wants to see you again, she loves you to death."

"You're right, I'll prove to her I'm in it forever no matter what," he smiled at his friend.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Lexi asked as Jade slipped her pajamas on.

"Daddy is sleeping at uncle Andre's for a little bit," she told Lexi.

"Why mommy, he said he was going to be ourses for evers," Lexi looked at her mom with confusion in her eyes.

"He is, I hope. Daddy just needs to think about big people things," She tried to explain.

"Like when uncle Andre and Cat and Tori think with those big books and they always talkings about tests," Lexi chuckled.

"Something like that, but he'll come tomorrow to see you guys ok," she said placing a kiss on Lexi's forehead. "And soon he'll be home ok, because daddy loves you alot."

"Ok mommy, I believes you," she replied as she yawned.

"I love you," she whispered to her daughter.

Jade held her daughter in her arms till she fell asleep. She hoped in her heart that Beck would realize he wanted to be with them and hopefully come home soon.

Cat and Tori had told Jade about going out and that Cat's mom was willing to babysit, but after giving it some thought she asked them if it was ok if they just watched a movie at the agreed and proceeded to make popcorn and watch movies. And for that brief time Jade forgot about the drama that was her life as a young mommy and wife.

XXXThanks so much for being patient, hope you guys enjoy. R&R and thanks a bunch and promise I'll update sooner!XXX

XXKind of a slow chapter, but like I said thanks for still reading anyways :)XX


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The next couple of days came and went and Jade was really starting to lose it. She was essentially a single mom now, since Beck hadn't come home yet, she would wake up at six thirty and from then on she wouldn't catch a break till about ten thirty at night when everyone was in bed. She was exhausted to say the least. Her mom and dad came over at least twice a week to have dinner with her and the kids. They always avoided the topic of Beck and just focused on making Jade feel better about this whole situation. Being alone and dealing with two very demanding kids had, Jade, questioning if she could really do this by herself.

Beck was having an equally hard time as well. He hated not being able to wake up next to his wife and to his kids every morning. He was trying everything possible to convince Jade to let him come back. He had taken her out to dinner, sent her flowers, wrote her songs and poems, but nothing seemed to be working. He knew he had to be patient, but he's human and his patience was starting to run out.

"Don't give up man," came the wise words of Andre.

"I know, but ugh I just hate it when she's stubborn," Beck sighed.

"Women, they think we're mind readers and get mad when we don't say the right things," Andre chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Beck chuckled, " I just want to be home with her and the kids, but if she keeps this shit up I think I'm going to just give her what she wants and leave for good."

"Now, don't go do something stupid, just chill out a little longer," Andre began, "then if things haven't changed just talk to her and tell her, as much as you love her you can't wait around forever."

"Yeah you're right," was all Beck answered as he took a bite of his burger.

"Mommy, when daddy comes home?" questioned Lexi.

"Soon, really soon," Jade answered, brushing her daughter's hair.

"You always says that," Lexi pouted, "and he's still not here."

"I know baby, but mommy has really thought about it and I think daddy has finally convinced me that he's here to stay forever with us," Jade replied, as she noticed the annoyed look on her kid's face.

"Daddy always said to me he was ours forever," Lexi said in a "duh" tone, "but you mommy don't believes him."

"I know," was all Jade could reply after such a blunt comment from her daughter.

"Mommy can I talk to daddy," Lexi asked, "please mommy he no come today so can I see him through the pumputer thingy."

"The computer," Jade corrected, " and sure."

"Okay hurry mommy brushs my hair and then I go get your pumputer," Lexi demanded with a huge smile on her face.

After getting all the tangles out of Lexi's hair, Jade sat up the laptop and dialed Beck. He picked up after the second ring.

"Daddy," Lexi cooed, as the face of her father appeared.

"Hey baby," he greeted, "shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No, you no come see us so mommy let me use her pumputer," she said.

"You mean computer," Beck chuckled. "Where is your mommy?"

"Yea that thing and mommy went to go get baby so he can eat," Lexi informed her father.

"So I'm sorry I couldn't go play with you today, but daddy had to work really late," Beck apologized to Lexi.

"It's kay daddy, I have a secrets to tell you," Lexi giggled, as she cupped her hands and whispered into them.

"Oh is that so," Beck said, humoring his daughter. "Tell me."

"Yup, ok the secret is mommy said you gonna come home soon," Lexi let out in a giggle.

"Really," Beck said, as his eyes lit up with hope.

"Lexi, you have five more minutes," Jade yelled.

"boo," she pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be around tomorrow," he told Lexi.

"Yay, but shhh don't tell mommy I tolds you or she's gonna be mads, like whens I took her scissor box," Lexi pleaded.

"Lexi she wasn't mad because you took it, she was worried you were going to open it and hurt yourself," Beck chuckled, "but don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"Ok, Lexi say night night to daddy," Jade said, as she appeared on the screen with Liam in her arms.

"Ugh fine, night daddy," Lexi said through gritted teeth. She was upset because her chat with her dad wasn't as long as she would've liked.

"Night baby, I love you," he said goodbye, blowing a kiss at the screen. "But Jade can we talk?"

"Yea sure," she said, "let me just get Lex to her bed, I'll be right back."

Beck waited about ten minutes before Jade appeared again.

"Did she put up a fight?" he questioned.

"You know it," Jade chuckled.

Beck saw his son focusing on the screen and cooed, "hey little man, I see you."

Liam cracked a toothless smile at the sound of his dad's voice.

"Say hi to daddy," Jade told her son, as she grabbed his hand and waved into the camera.

"So, how are you?" Beck asked.

"Good, tired," Jade chuckled.

"Liam is getting so big, look at those cheeks, stop feeding him," Beck teased.

"If I don't feed the beast he gets angry," Jade laughed, pinching Liam's cheeks. "So Beck, I was thinking and these past couple of weeks have been tough. I've realized how much you mean to us and that I've been stubborn. I love you so much and I know you do too, you've proven it."

"Don't cry, you'll make little bubba over there cry too," he said earning a chuckle from his wife. "Your not stubborn, you're my hard headed, independent, and sometimes stubborn wife. Which I love with all my heart."

"You're a dork, but I love you and I'm sorry for making all of us go through hell," she wiped the tears away, "say you'll come back."

"Not your fault, I love you too and I'll be home as soon as we stop talking," he grinned.

"Lexi is going to be so happy and so am I to cuddle with something other than my pillow," she laughed, "see you soon, I'm going to put Liam to bed."

"Ok, see you soon babe, bye little man daddy's coming home," Beck yelled whispered seeing as Andre was asleep.

They closed the chat and Beck could not gather his things quick enough. He left a note for Andre and then headed towards his home. Twenty minutes later Beck had arrived at his home. His first stop was to go and place a sweet kiss on his daughter's cheek. Then he slowly crept into his room; there he saw his beautiful wife and son lying on the bed, Jade making Liam giggle as she blew raspberries on his tummy.

"Look Liam, daddy's home," Jade cooed, as she met those chocolate eyes with her own ocean blue ones.

"Hey, I missed you guys," Beck ran towards his wife and son.

He scooped up Liam and kissed his little round head; then he hugged Jade and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad to be back," he smiled.

"We are too," Jade kissed him.

The next day when Lexi woke up, she was beyond thrilled. She woke up and crept into her parents' room and she ran towards the bed. Just as she jumped on it she felt something that shouldn't be there.

"Ouch," she yelled.

"What honey," said a groggy Jade.

"I hurts myself mommy with this," she huffed, as she lifted the covers to reveal her daddy.

"Well good morning to you too," he gave his daughter a lazy grin.

"Daddy," Lexi yelled so loudly Beck was sure she had busted his eardrums. "You back."

"Yes honey bunches, I am back."

The next weeks passed and Beck and Jade were more in love than ever. Beck had taken up more house chores and they made it a once a week thing to go out to dinner or a movie just the two of them. The break had really brought them closer together. Sure they still had arguments but none that escalated to the point of shouting and cursing. Beck had also decided that Jade should be able to start school; she was surprised by this but was also very grateful. She started online classes and only had to go to campus once a week to meet with her professors. Beck planned on following suit once the new semester began. Everything was falling into place and before they knew it they found themselves planning Lexi's second birthday.

This birthday party was not as extravagant as her first birthday, but they were going to give her the best damn party they could afford.

"Ok, balloons are hung and so is the banner," Tori huffed, she was tired from having to climb a ladder to hang Lexi's Hello Kitty themed happy birthday banner.

"Thanks, I would've done it, but angry little beast demands food," Jade told Tori, as she sat down to feed Liam.

"Nice timing little man," Tori sarcastically said.

"Yay, I got cake and cupcakes," Cat bounced in with a red velvet Hello Kitty themed cake and cupcakes. "Lex is going to be so happy when she sees all this."

"I hope," Jade said.

"She will it looks like Hello Kitty threw up in here," Robbie laughed, carrying in the rest of the cupcakes in.

"Yeah, too much damn pink," Jade chuckled.

"So are Beck's parents going to come?" asked Robbie.

"Well we sent them the invite, but they didn't RSVP," Jade sighed.

"They better because it's Lexi she loves them a lot; if they don't realize that then their loss," added Cat.

"Enough sad talk, lets go outside and finish hanging the balloons and setting up the tables," Tori chimed in.

Thirty minutes later Jade got a text from Beck.

"Alright guys, the birthday girl is on her way," Jade warned everyone, "so hurry up."

"Jade chill it's all good," Cat told her nervous friend.

"Hey Jade," greeted her mom, as she walked through the door.

"Hi mom, where's dad?" Jade welcomed Rachel.

"He's coming he's buying Lexi the whole toy store," Rachel joked.

"Of course he is," Jade answered, heading upstairs to get Liam.

"So Mrs. West, Lexi will be here soon," Cat updated.

"Yeah, Andre and Beck took her to a movie and they're on their way back," Robbie added.

"Great," she simply answered placing Lexi's gift down.

"Alright guys they're pulling up," yelled Jade from upstairs.

The door swung open and everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday."

Lexi was beyond happy. She was elided to have all the people she loved there, but more excited about all the sweets. They had lunch, fried chicken and macaroni and cheese, then played some games, and then it was time for cake.

"Mommy where's gamma and grandpa," Lexi asked, "you know daddy's mommy and daddy."

Seeing the sad look on her daughter's face broke Jade's heart, it hurt even more because this was out of her hands. She couldn't fix it, it was up to Margaret and Jeff.

"I don't know baby," she replied, "why don't you go get ready for cake."

"Ok mommy," Lexi smiled.

"Need help," Beck asked his wife.

"No, hey do you think your parents are coming?"

"I honestly don't know," Beck sighed, "is Lex asking?"

"Yea, but let's not let it ruin her day," Jade told her husband.

They both turned around and headed out with the cake. The cake had a tall hello kitty on it and "Happy Birthday Alexa" written in cursive.

Just as they finished singing, there was a knock on the door. Jade excused herself and went to answer.

"Hi, Jade," greeted Margaret, "sorry we're late."

"That's ok," was all Jade could say, she was in awe that they actually came.

"Gamma, grandpa," Lexi shouted, as she ran to Beck's parents.

"Hi baby, Happy birthday," Margaret told Lexi, as she scoped her up. "We love you."

"Look all Hello Kitty," Lexi giggled as she pointed to all the décor in the backyard.

"Wow," her grandpa said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

After Margaret and Jeff greeted everyone, they proceeded to eat cake. Then it was time for presents. Cat bought Lexi a three outfits and a tryke. Andre and Robbie chipped in and gave Lexi a karaoke machine. Tori gave her a Barbie dream house along with some clothes. Jade's parents gave her a rocking horse, dress up outfits, books, puzzles, and a swing set, just like the one she wanted. Beck's parents gave Lexi a silver necklace and matching bracelet with, _Alexa Madison, you are our shinning little star,_ engraved on it. Jade and Beck told Lexi she would get their present later.

The party ended at around seven thirty and after everyone was gone and the house was clean, Jade gave Lexi her present. It was a scrapbook she and Beck had made just for Lexi. There were pictures from when Lexi was in her mommy's tummy, her first birthday and everything in between. The last page had a picture of Lexi with Liam on her lap.

"You like it," Beck asked.

"Yes that's me," she giggled, pointing to a picture.

"You know why it's special," Jade began, "because it is a book only you have, no one else in this world has a book like that. We made it just for you."

"Not even brother," Lexi asked.

"Nope it's just for you, because we love you so much," Beck answered, ruffling his daughter's hair.

Jade remembered from then on things for her and her family kept improving. A week after Lexi's birthday, her uncle came to town and offered both Beck and Jade a job. They gladly accepted and it meant they would have more money. They worked as PA's on a commercial set and it paid three hundred dollars a day. Jade's uncle was so happy with their work he hired them for a couple of more jobs. After that their careers took off and little by little they moved up to become actual commercial producers, while still finishing up school.

XXXThis chapter is a bunch of fluff and next chapter is the last oneXXX So R&R and thank you for all your kind words and supportXXXXAnd yes it sucks Victorious is also coming to an endlXXX Look out for my next story first ch. going to be up soonXXX


	45. Author's note

Hey, guys! Idk if anyone is still waiting for the ending, but if you are, it's coming! I know it's been awhile, it's just I've had alot happened and haven't found time to , the next and final chapter will be up soon! I already started writing it and it should be up in about a week! Thanks guys for waiting and I hope you enjoy the ending once it's up!


End file.
